Lover of Scars
by Redembers
Summary: A story of how the Joker meets Harley, through her becoming his Doctor and enduring sessions with him at Arkham. Harley experiences many hardships during her time as a psychiatrist and develops a unique relationship and trust with the Joker. Not a one- shot as the story progresses, Rated M for language violence and adult themes as they may be more prominent in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so I am Sooooo new to this. I have enjoyed so many fanfics before and wanted to give it a shot. This is a Joker x Harley story, not a one-shot either so it should progress.**

 **Disclaimer- I Don't own these characters or anything in my stories related to DC thanks and enjoy. X**

Chapter One

Today was the day, she was ready. She worked hard to get here and she wasn't about to slide. All her efforts in college paying off as she now stood at the foot of two huge iron gates. Arkham Asylum. Her dream had become a realization as Harleen was escorted through the white concrete halls. She was intrigued by the criminals that were displayed behind the glass barrier between them. She always had an attraction to big personalities.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel, Welcome to Arkham. I'm Joan Leland." A slim women with bronze skin gave her a firm hand in which Harleen returned, the women's stance was stable and professional.

"Hi Joan, thank you I am very pleased to be here." The two women proceeded down the hall.

"I must say, when I saw your grades I was most impressed, with grades like that you could have chosen any career. What made you choose to be an apprentice at Arkham?" Joan asked Harleen curiously as she directed her in the direction they were walking.

"Thanks Joan, I guess I've always been interested in big personalities and intrigued by the way people work, find out what makes them tick, and help them of course."

"Well, I'm glad to meet someone who believes these people can be helped as much as I believe they can. But I will warn you, these people are dangerous and will not hesitate to damage you if they can."

"I know Joan." Harleen responded with a smile. The women stoped out the front of an office door a small mounted plaque with golden letters spelt out 'Dr Quinzel'. Harleen couldn't help but laugh to herself over the sight.

"This is your office, Harleen. I hope you will find all you require." Joan said spilling a smile.

"Thanks Joan" Harleen said as she opened the door with the key she was handed.

"And remember Harleen, be careful. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to come see me." Joan warned before giving her a smile and walking off down the hall.

X-X-X

Sirens whirled outside the thick walls of Arkham as police escorted a black truck into the yards of the asylum. Security in Arkham was alert and the air was intense, a commotion was stirring along one of the halls, broken up by a cackling that sent chills down the spine. It had been about three months since Harleen had started at Arkham, and already she had shown much progress with her patients despite so far being assigned a new patient nearly every three weeks. Harleen was passing by down a hallway when a hoard of bulky orderlies, came her way cutting her off as they rushed down the hall. Curiously Harleen peered in the direction the orderlies hurried in, the mob of commotion edging closer to her.

She stepped back wearily as the group passed her, eyes searching the mob of doctors, nurses and orderlies for the cause of all the commotion. Then she saw him. Body bruised and slumped between two buff orderlies. Eyes drooped, tired, blood trickled from his mouth staining his red lips a darker shade _,_ stray hairs from his green locks dangled mindlessly upon the pasty white flesh of his of his face. A dark smile was planted on his rich red lips as he basked in the attention he received around him, till he caught her eyes. His smile softened into a sly menacing smirk as he glared at her. Harleen was taken aback as the he stared at her, she was mesmerized by his face, structure and of course… His scars. There gaze was soon broken as the group moved and continued down the hall. Harleen watched as the mob faded off in the distance, Joan had made her way up behind Harleen as she stared after the group a dissatisfied look upon her face.

"Pathetic isn't it." Joan stated grimly Harleen turning her attention to her, a curious look in her eyes.

"What?"

"The Joker I mean."

"Oh. I haven't had a chance to see the news. What happened?"

"The moron was caught robbing Gotham bank, with a bunch of thugs. He shot three of his men dead and went too fled. However this time the Batman got to him and dragged him here for treatment. A _waste_ of time really."

"Oh my god… but why would trying to help him be a waste of time?"

"Because Harleen, a man like that, if you could even call him that, is too far gone to be saved. He's a loose end. Every doctor who has ever attempted to 'save' him was left in ruins or unsuccessful. He reveals content that have sent good doctors, mad from the trauma of his tales. Or he would refuse to talk entirely."

"I see."

"Patients like him are a tough case. Very rarely do we get even moderately good results, even with all the sessions they receive. That is why they are a waste of time. I believe nearly everyone has a chance of recovery. But some I believe will never change." Joan finished, placing a hand on Harleen's shoulder before walking off down the hall, Harleen stood in the walkway still intrigued by her recent encounter.

 **Chapter one done, I know it was very short and I hope it wasn't too rushed. But there is more! In the next chapter that is. Haha till then please review I could use all the help I can get. x**

 **This was Edited. R.E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay got it done, this chapter is long. At least I think it is. Disclaimer- I don't own the characters they belong to DC.**

 **Keep posted for future chapters.**

Chapter Two

The Joker's body slacked from exhaustion as two orderlies one tall black haired the other a shorter blonde, towed his body to a small confined shower room.

"You have ten minutes. Make it quick." The taller of the two huffed as they pushed the Joker into the room. The Joker went to make a remark but decided against it as the exhaustion was taking a toll. He stripped down, throwing his now torn purple suit to the ground near the door. He activated the shower standing under it, groaning as the chill, of the water soothed his new bruises amongst his body. The blood that escaped his wounds seamlessly slipping away with the water down the drain, he reached over to the dispenser of cheap shampoo and ruffled it through his green locks until the water ran clear. He took advantage of his short time in this relief, scrubbing up as best he could, he didn't get many opportunities to fully wash off like this, when out in Gotham especially after a long day's work. The timer was up and the shower cut off. The Joker stood under the shower arms bracing himself.

"Time to move it, clown" the tall one shouted banging on the door. The Joker just glared back in that direction, sighing as he proceeded over to a shelf were the orange attire was neatly folded. The two orderlies proceeded through the door just as the Joker was fixing the top half of his new clothes. One of them pushed him up against the nearest wall, ringing his arms tightly behind him.

"Owe." The Joker stated in a blunt growl as his skin scratched against the wall.

"Shut it clown" the orderly responded. As the other cuffed his hands.

"Yes, sir" he responded in a mocking tone, the orderly pushing him harder into the wall causing him to wince slightly.

"Knock it off, will ya. We have to deliver him in one piece." The other orderly scolded as he placed a pair of cuffs around the ankles of the Joker. The orderly lifted the pressure he had on the Joker sneering as he made his way out.

"What crawled up into his panties?" the Joker asked smirking at the orderly that now stood adjusting his belt. He just stared at the Joker, nervous thoughts slipping across his mind. "What? Never seen a man in an orange jumpsuit before?" the Joker had picked up on his attentive staring and was getting impatient about standing around. The blond male choked at the question, before smirking to himself. "Not anyone who's looked that ugly in one before." The Joker paused before chuckling to his response.

"I like you kid, you got guts, what's your name?" He asked curiously, licking his dry lower lip. The orderly hesitated before replying "Its Todd" He said gesturing the Joker to proceed in front of him out the door. "T-o-o-o-d-d" The Joker ran the name over his lips as he stumbled out of the room, the way he said it sent chills down the man's back as he followed behind him.

Todd scanned his belt card into the door, allowing access into the cell. Bruce pushed the Joker inside, unlocking the cuffs around his feet and hands. "Thanks Brucie" the Joker mocked sweetly at the name of the orderly who pushed him into the wall, while rubbing his wrists lightly. The orderly snorted in disgust to the remark and the Joker only beamed at them as they left him in his cell.

The Joker peered around his cell, the back was relatively dark with a small basin and toilet hidden behind a small low wall. He gazed out through the full length window opposite and noticed Johnathan Crane was settled on his cot across the hallway. He stared at him for a few minutes awaiting for a response. But he got nothing. He moved up to the glass and peered down either side of the corridor, it was quiet as he guessed it would be late afternoon. Sighing the Joker decided to at least get some rest for a change.

x-x-x

Harleen had returned to her office after her very short encounter with the Joker, she had been on her computer finishing up her notes for the day, when a knock came at her office door, rising swiftly she went over and opened it. Standing there was Dr Arkham and Joan. "Hello Dr Quinzel, may we come in?" He asked calmly.

"Dr Arkham, of course, please, come in." Harleen responded with surprise, but smiled as Joan walked in behind Dr Arkham.

"Thank you, and please it's alright you aren't in trouble. In fact I have been very impressed with the work you have done with all your patients. I know you are yet to be assigned a new patient as well."

"Oh, thank you Dr Arkham. Yes, I am still waiting for the file and identity of my new patient to be delivered to me." Harleen replied slightly relieved.

"We came to see you Harleen, to ask if you could complete a questionnaire on a patient." Dr Arkham stated standing firmly with his hands in his white coat.

"Of course, which patient is it?" Harleen asked curiously. Arkham sighed before he spoke.

"The Joker" there was a pause in the room. Joan stared at Harleen whose jaw had gone slightly slack parting her lips, then back at Arkham who stared at the young women with no expression on his face. She turned her attention to Harleen once more.

"Being as you have not yet been assigned a patient and all other doctors are busy with their schedules, Dr Arkham has requested you to take the responsibility of it." Joan focused on Harleen and noticed her expression had not changed "Of course I was opposed to the idea, as you are still new and taking on a character such as the Joker is a ver-."

"I can do it." Harleen butted in, staring Joan down with a straight confident expression.

"Harleen please consider this, think about wha-."

"I can do it." Harleen stated again firmly. Joan taken aback straightened herself to the response she had received.

"Then it is settled. Harleen you have an hour before you meet with the Joker. You will do the questionnaire in the interrogation room." Dr Arkham said making his way to the door of her office. "Joan." She took one last look at Harleen almost pitifully, then exited before Dr Arkham. The door shut and Harleen sighed as the tension in her stomach was released.

Her biggest case so far was Dr Crane. He was the most challenging for her as he was the most forward out of all her patients. The creep would go off topic and not stop staring at her and expressing his interest in her with cheesy lines. He was a lousy charmer but the Joker, she knew would be different, more challenging and harder to understand. He was considered insane, but he was smart. Harleen sat back in front of her computer and began to browse for information on the Joker. It wasn't long till half of the hour she had before her interview was gone, in a rush Harleen gathered what she required and headed out of her office to the interrogation room.

x-x-x

The Joker relaxed on his cot facing the ceiling his left arm behind his head, whistling an old circus like tune as his right hand fingers tapped his chest briefly. His relaxing atmosphere was disturbed by the tall orderly Bruce. The Joker sat up on his cot and peered at the man curiously. "Time to go." He grunted as the Joker rose from the bed. "Where to?" he asked simply a smile on his face.

"Actions first, questions later, clown" the orderly spat as he hooked the cuffs on the Joker's wrists and ankles. He pushed him out the door where he saw Todd holding it open. "Todd" he stated, the orderly nodding once in response. "Keep moving clown!" Bruce shouted behind him. The Joker's patience was beginning to wear thin with this buffoon, if he wasn't cuffed he would have thrown fists into his jaw, revelling in the sounds of the bone cracking under his balled hand. He snickered at the thought of it, he was tempted to lash out, but being as night was drawing closer he felt one day without commotion could be helped. They walked down to the elevator at the end of the corridor and filed in. Todd pressed 6, they were going up. The Joker stood between the two men and licked his lips as he watched the dial move stopping at the indicated number.

Harleen was making herself more comfortable in the small room, she sat up straight in one of the chairs either side of the table in the middle of the room. Cleaning the smudges on her glass and fixing them back in place. A heavy knock on the door made her jump slightly, nerves built in her gut but she let the feeling slide. "Evening Dr Quinzel, we have the patient for you." Todd stated as he eyed her body. "Thank you." Harleen said plainly, as she walked over to the table and took a seat. The orderlies seating the Joker opposite her. Todd handed her a small buzzer nodding to her as she knew it was the panic button. The men left the room and silence was upon Harleen and the Joker, she could feel his dark eyes staring at her, uneasiness swelling in her stomach but she did not give hints that he was making her nervous.

After all sitting in a room with a murderous psychopath that is considered the 'Clown Prince of Crime' is bound to make anyone shiver. The Joker just stared at her sitting up straight in his chair, he gazed upon her body smirking to himself at her small, curvy frame. She was no doubt attractive. "Hey, doc." The Joker broke the silence in a low tone. Harleen just continued to ignore him until she had finished filling out the paper work in front of her. The Joker just sighed at her display of ignorance. "Mind telling me why, I'm here doc?" He pushed at her, Harleen pausing for a moment to look at him placing the pen on the table next to her. "I take it, robbing Gotham City Bank and murdering a couple of guys isn't a big enough hint? At least to you, of all people." She shot back in his direction.

"Smart mouth huh? Bet your smarts wasn't the only thing, that helped you get a job working here, was it?" the Joker responded with a smirk on his face. Harleen was taken aback by his statement, shoving it aside hoping he didn't see the angry burn that ignited in her eyes.

"Enough games Mr Joker, I am here on strict orders to fill this sheet out and return you to your cell. I would appreciate it, if you would co-operate. That is if you are capable of such a task." A tint of her anger flew with her last words as she ordered the papers in front her. The Joker sat still slightly aggravated by her remark, but remained amused at the way she handled things. "Sure thing sweets, I can co-operate as much as you want me too." He said with a devilish smile. Harleen's anger bubbled but she remained professional, as she stared the Joker dead in the eye. "Dr Quinzel, Mr Joker" She corrected him firmly. He was smirked at her response. _She's a tough one_ , _this should be fun._ He thought to himself as he shuffled in his chair and reclined back.

"Okay, let's begin…. Do you take drugs, Mr Joker?" Harleen asked peering at the Joker attentively.

"Do I take drugs? You tell me doc, you're the expert." He mocked her as he leant forward and leaned on the table.

"Mr Joker, I'm only going to ask you once more. Do you take drugs, yes or no?"

"And if I say yes, whatcha gonna do? Prescribe some pills to help wean me off them doc?" he asked her sincerely.

"So you're saying you do take drugs?" Harleen questioned him an eyebrow raising. The Joker licked his lips in hesitation. "I don't recall saying I ever, took drugs" he responded carefully. "Maybe so Mr Joker, but to answer my question by elaborating on it instead of responding straight forwardly, can act as an indication that you are, taking drugs." Harleen specified to him, her blue eyes wide and bright. The Joker became peeved at how he had let his guard down, he had underestimated her intelligence and now regretted it. "So tell me, Mr Joker, just what drugs are you taking?" She interrogated.

The Joker stared at her with dark eyes filling with a rising anger as she pushed on further. "Is it meth?" she asked "amphetamine?" she paused scanning him. "How about heroin?" the Jokers anger was growing but he remained still as he attempted to stare her down. "What about, marijuana?" Sill nothing. "Or is it, cocaine?" he flinched, and she saw. Harleen gave a sly satisfied grin. "That's it isn't it. You take cocaine." She stated triumphantly. That was enough to trigger him, he lashed out over the table at her attempting to swing his arms but the cuffs restrained him. Harleen jumped out of her seat immediately and back away as he struggled against the chains. "You little bitch!" He growled at her. Harleen's hand scrambled in the pocket of her white coat to grab the panic button but she stopped. The Joker began to wince in pain. She stood observing him her heart thudding in her ears as his body scrunched itself to the right. He growled as he managed to support his body back onto the chair. Harleen mindlessly walked back towards him and sat down. The Joker's breath was heaved and rugged as he tried to bring it back to normal. "What's wrong?" Harleen asked with concern. "Nothing" he grumbled in response. There was a pause between the two of them as Harleen stared at the sight of the Joker.

"Mr Joker, no one bends over in pain like that from 'nothing'." He looked up into her blue eyes which displayed an obvious concern in them. "It's, just a bruise." He growled at her.

"I think it is more than just a bruise Mr Joker. You need medical help. This session is over." Harleen said with concerned eyes pressing the button that was now secure in her hand. The two orderlies barged in through the door, "what did he do doc?" Todd asked curiously as he saw Harleen standing across from a slightly limp sitting Joker. "Nothing, but he needs to be taken to the medical ward for an examination." She stated simply as Bruce stood behind Todd, cracking his knuckles one by one. Harleen had noticed and became slightly alarmed, "And please, refrain yourselves from abusing the patient. If I find out you have inflicted any kind of harm to him, you will answer to me." She warned staring sternly at Bruce who was slightly shocked at the request but nodded in compliance.

They supported the Jokers aching body out of the room and proceeded to the medical ward, Harleen took off her glasses and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed aloud and regained her thoughts placing the glasses back on her face. She had not achieved much in the session before he lashed out, but she applauded herself for obtaining the information she did discover. Packing up her things Harleen didn't hear Joan enter the small room. "Why did the session end so early?" Joan asked curiously. Harleen stopped herself and looked at Joan, her eyes wide. "Why?" Harleen responded in surprise before catching herself, she faced Joan completely and straightened her position. "It had seemed that the Joker had physical injuries or pains that were restricting him, from being able to promptly answer the questions." Harleen finished.

"I see."

"However I believe the Joker will need Gabapentin." Harleen stated with a serious tone, Joan shot her a look one eyebrow raised. "Why would he need doses of Gabapentin?" she questioned.

"Because I managed to find out that the Joker has been on cocaine. But for how long I don't know, his reaction to the unknown pain came before I could ask."

"Cocaine? Really?" Joan said intrigued. "Well done Harleen, this I believe with surely impress Dr Arkham. And in that case, I will have the gabapentin prepared for the Joker as soon as he is fit to take it. For now, I suggest you head home and get some rest." Harleen nodded in response Joan leaving her to finish gathering the rest of her items, before she made her way to her office to leave.

 **It seems so short on this D: anyway, if you enjoyed it please please! review it! I need help. Also stay posted for more, chapters on their way. I will try and get them out in between school time, but otherwise do stay posted. Thanks x**

 **This has been edited. R.E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these character's DC comics does. x**

O-O-O

Chapter Three

 _Flashing lights whirled outside the boy's window, he peered out through the gap in his curtains. The body of his mother was carefully being placed into the back of an ambulance, he clutched the phone he had dialled on in his hands firmly. He continued to stare out the gap as the vehicle drove away from his house. The thudding of big feet rang in his ears as it drew closer. The door to his room flung open, the boy turned with the phone gripped hard in his hands, making eye contact with the oversized figure in front of him. The eyes of the figure glared at him with anger, shifting from the child's face to the phone in his hands. The figures eyes burned furiously, as the boys eyes widened with fear. "You little shit! You dare call them here! Your mother didn't need '_ _ **their'**_ _help! She would have been perfectly fine! ...Just, like, you." The figure splattered angrily as he stumble toward the child, the thick smell of alcohol emitted from his voice. The boy dropped the phone as a sting spreading across his face as the hand that inflicted the pain hit him again on the other side. Tears fell from his eyes burning the skin, as fists buckled into his small chest making him wheeze. The drunken figure continued until the child screamed, blacking out a few punches later._

Harleen arrived to work slightly later than usual, she had spent all night searching documents and articles about the Joker. She was so very fascinated by him. He did not have a doctor yet and she still needed a patient. Harleen figured she could convince Joan to maybe get Dr Arkham to allow her to be his doctor. It could work. She could probably get results, after all she managed to get some vital information out of him, and it wasn't even in a real session. She fired up her computer and filed her necessary paper work. Yawning unusually often that morning, a knock at her door stopped her as she shuffled over to it opening up to Dr Arkham. "Hello Dr Arkham. Can I help you with something?" She asked politely. "Good morning Dr Quinzel, how are you?" he asked entering her office.

"Alright" she said yawing slightly.

"Bad night?" He asked her.

"Restless sleep." She lied.

"Joan told me about how you discovered the Joker's use of cocaine, very impressive Harleen. Especially since that wasn't an actual session."

"Thank you Dr Arkham. Has there been any update on the Joker's current state?" She questioned lightly not wanting to give away her interest in the Joker.

"Stable, he was suffering from broken ribs. Probably caused by his brawl with the Batman before he was brought in."

"That would explain the pain" Harleen stated.

"Yes, that would be the cause of the interruption during your questionnaire, which still needs to be completed." Arkham said seriously. Harleen bit her lip slightly at his statement, looking away to the side.

"Which is why after arguing with Joan's objections for an hour, you can finish it in your first official session with the Joker." He paused as she rose her eyes to his, surprise filed on her face.

"With, the Joker?" She stammered

"Yes Harleen, your new patient is the Joker. If you're not feeling capable I can always ass-." He repeated

"It's fine. Thank you Dr Arkham." Harleen said confidently. Dr Arkham displaying a satisfied smile.

"Here is a plan of all your schedules for the month, if you show progress you can continue for another month." He said handing her a paper folder, Harleen grasping it keenly. She scanned over the front, 'Patient 4776, The Joker' was all it said. "Thank you, Dr Arkham." Harleen smiled gratefully at him. "Your sessions start next week. I wish you all the best Harleen" Dr Arkham smiled proudly before proceeding to exit her office.

Harleen could not believe it. She clutched the file in her hand smiling brightly, she moved over to her computer and began entering the notes from his file. After about an hour Harleen's eyes threatened to shut on her and she decided to grab herself a coffee. Shutting off her computer she exited her office and headed for the staff room. As Harleen brewed the hot coffee she stood resting her head in her palm, taking in the sounds of the room. "Hi Harleen." A voice came Harleen lifting her head to Joan. "Oh, hey Joan." Harleen said with a smile and tired eyes.

"How are things?"

"Alright" Harleen said pouring the brewed coffee into a white mug.

"I heard you got the Joker as your new patient. Congratulations." Joan said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Harleen said actively.

"I guess." Joan said quite flatly. Harleen became irritated but didn't say anything, she instead made her way to the exit, leaving Joan slightly confused. Harleen hated the way Joan treated her sometimes. Sure she was a great women and all but, she hated how she would treat Harleen like such a child. She had been at Arkham for over three months, and still couldn't understand why Joan thought she was so incapable of doing her job, especially now the Joker was her patient.

x-x-x

Walking down the corridor deep in thought, Harleen didn't pay attention to the people in front of her. She had made a direct b- line for them, colliding into one spilling her hot coffee all over her hand and onto the floor. "Ah!" She squealed has the mug smashed from making contact with the floor. The steaming liquid stung her hand has she adjusted her glass with her other apologising fiercely to the other doctors. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked wincing slighting at her stinging hand.

"Yeah fine, but I suggest you go to the medical ward that burn looks pretty bad. Ill sort out the mess here, just go get that checked out." The doctor replied calmly has he coached Harleen in the direction of the medical ward.

"Oh, okay. Thank you" she stuttered in response, waddling down to the medical room blowing at her hand to cool the heat emitting from it. She slowly walked in looking around curiously, she hadn't been in the medical ward yet. Joan told of its whereabouts but until now she had no excuse to go check it out. A nurse in a white coat, scooted over to her. "Dr Quinzel, can I help you?" she said reading the words on Harleen's badge, Harleen grabbed her burning hand and drew it to her chest as she went to respond. "Oh my goodness, your hand!" the nurse squeaked as she ran away over to a shelf grabbing items.

Harleen just watched as the nurse gathered things from shelves before stopping and turning to Harleen. "Please Dr Quinzel, take a seat." She said calmly as she pointed to a small chair next to a low bench, Harleen moved over towards it and took a seat as the nurse brought everything to her. She placed a bowl of water and ice on the table along with a few ointments, "May I?" the nurse asked holding her hand out to Harleen's injured one. Submissively Harleen gave up her hand as the nurse placed it into the bowl subjecting Harleen to a cooling relief, she sighed to herself drowning her hand completely in the water.

After about fifteen minutes the nurse returned to Harleen handing her a towel to dry her hand. Harleen smiled to her as she patted her red hand dry, the nurse then gently grasped her wrist and applied an ointment before wrapping it in a thin layer of cloth. "Just keep this on for two hours. You can take it off afterwards." The nurse said calmly to her pinning the cloth together.

"Thank you." Harleen said standing up and wiggling her fingers. She approached the door way of the ward glancing through the window of a room, her tired eyes widening as she mindlessly walked toward the rooms window placing her good hand on the glass as she peered in.

x-x-x

The Joker's head ached as the sound of a monitor beeped softly awaking him from a strange dream. He shifted in his bed recalling the pain in the side of his chest, which had subsided somewhat now compared to earlier. He squinted around the room, stopping to stare at the sleeping figure beside his bed. She snored lightly has her head rested on the knuckles of her hand. She wore a red blouse and a black mini skirt, her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun that was slightly ruffled with strands falling out. She was very attractive he thought to himself, licking his lips to moisten them. He looked her body over noticing the bandage around her hand that rested in her lap. How'd she get that he thought to himself. Possibilities of how it happened flew through his head but he stopped. Why was she here? He thought again. He couldn't comprehend it, after all he did lash out at her because she humiliated him; in her process of finding out he was on coke.

Little bitch, he thought knowing he was going to be treated to speed up the process of getting it out of his system. He hated the withdrawal processes but usually he could work through it. Speeding it up always made it worse the attacks always being stronger. Not that he couldn't handle it, it was just more obvious and harder to cover up. He sighed out loud, making Harleen shift in her seat slightly, a small moan escaping her lips. The Joker froze slightly, staring at her still sleeping body. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her soft moan, he began to ponder what her laugh would sound like. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the growl of his empty stomach, he sighed to himself.

He looked around in search of an assistance button but gave up shortly when it was obvious there wasn't one. "God damn. They don't trust me with anything. Heh who can blame em." He said softly chuckling to himself being careful not to wake the women beside his bed. He stared at her for a few minutes, she was very fascinating he thought to himself again, another hungry growl erupting in his stomach. He was used to not always being accustomed to eating when out in Gotham but in here, he at least felt it was common courtesy to be fed, especially if it was to aid the ' _healing_ ' process. He looked at Harleen once more as his impatient stomach called out, it finally occurred to him to use her. "Doc, hey doc." He called at her but received nothing in response. "do-o-o-oc, hey doc wake up!" he said whistling in between getting more impatient. "DOC!" he finally shouted, Harleen jerking her head up as her eyes met his. "Sleeping on the job are we?" he teased chuckling.

"I ah, I…" Harleen quickly stammered out blushing lightly to his remark, the Joker just chuckled as he saw her bashful expression taking in the pink pigment that settled on her face.

"Relax doc, it's just me." He told her sincerely. She gazed at him trying to steady her breathing, if she was caught asleep she would surely never hear the end of it. But to fall asleep in the same room as the Joker is a death wish, she couldn't risk it again. Especially since she was just assigned to him. The Joker could sense her distress, she shot out of her seat and stared at him. "Mr Joker, I'm sorry. Ah, please excuse me." She said before sharply turning for the door. The Joker's stomach growled again breaking him from his gaze at Harleen. "Ah, doc." He said just before she got to the door.

"Yes?" She said turning to him awaiting a response.

"Can you get one of those nurses to bring me some food, cos I'm bloody starving" he grumbled to her.

"Ah, sure, okay" she told him slightly surprised at his request, she forwarded out of the room and went over to the nurse that had treated her. The Joker watched attentively at the both of them through the glass window. His room had now fell silent apart from the continuous beep on the monitor and the sudden loud growl of his stomach. "Fuck." he sighed to himself still glaring out of his window.

 **Sorry, this one took some time I was busy with school etc. I haven't written these up previously so I'm kind of writing as I go. I do have definant plans to add some saucy stuff later down the track ;D so keep reading. Please, please! Review, I would love to hear your feedback on my story, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Next chapter (4) should hopefully be up between the 8** **th** **– 11** **th** **of November 2015. :D so stay tuned thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are owned by DC.**

Chapter Four

Harleen strutted down the hall to her office, the click of her heels bouncing off the walls. She arrived at her door and fumbled in her bag for her keys, she turned it only to discover her door was already unlocked. Cautiously she opened the door and quickly flicked on the light. No one was inside. Only a small single red rose in a vase with a note. 'Thanks for coming to see me, doc. ~J' Harleen picked up the rose sniffing it lightly. She smiled to herself in secret then glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes till her first session with him.

That morning the Joker was released back to his cell, for over an hour he was entirely bored. Then his two orderlies unlocked his cell and entered. "Oh, and to who do I owe the pleasure of seeing my two favourite people once again this early. Must be my lucky day." He gleamed at them devilishly. "Can it, clown." Bruce growled at him.

"Oh Brucie lighten up." The Joker said grabbing him by the neck and raising him against the wall up towards the light chuckling madly to himself. Unaware that Todd was about to wack him around the head. The Joker laid dizzy on the floor, as Todd and Bruce wrangled his arms and ankles into the cuffs. They dragged him through the hallway and to the elevator, inside he stood between the two men, the elevator stopping at floor 5 where a small red haired nurse stepped in cautiously. The Joker glared at her and she averted her eyes immediately, and he chuckled to himself. At floor six they exited leaving the nurse who was now relieved behind. The two beefy men pulled the Jokers lanky body into a room that was similar to the one he met Harleen in. The only difference was a worn couch and a big seat, Bruce held down the Joker as Todd attached his cuffs to the chains around the chair.

Harleen shortly came in not to long after, the two men politely greeting her and Bruce leaning in slightly hinting his interest in her. Harleen was slightly repulsed by his actions but took it kindly to not embarrass him in front of Todd and the Joker. She thanked them in response and stated they could wait outside. "Hey doc" the Joker greeted her.

"Mr Joker" she responded as she sat down and went over her notes. He stared at her, puzzled as to why they were meeting again. "Mr Joker, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Dr Harleen Quinzel, but to you its Dr Quinzel and from here on I will be treating you. We have two sessions a week together this month and if you show progress the sessions will be extended." She stated to him warmly. In return he blinked at her, before smiling. Harleen took this as a positive sign and went on with her session, first she quickly finished the questionnaire which he complied with swiftly. "Now that, that's out of the way, let's begin with this." She said sternly holding out the single rose gently in her hand. "Mind telling me how it got in my office?" She questioned.

"Oh that's easy, I put it there." He said reclining back slightly.

"I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell" She threatened him.

"If you were gonna tell them sweetheart, you would have done it by now." He growled at her lightly. Harleen was taken aback by his statement and adjusted her glasses slightly "Dr Quinzel, Mr Joker." She corrected him remaining firm. The Joker peered at her inquisitively. "You know doc, I like you, you're different, unlike all those other boring old doctors that have treated me. No, there's something 'bout you that's special. Your name for instance. H-a-l-e-e-n Q-u-i-n-z-e-l, re-work it a bit and you get Harley Quinn." He said clapping his hands once proudly.

"Like the clown Harlequin? Yes Mr Joker, I've heard that one before." She said rather flatly, the Joker's expression drying with disappointment. She was a real buzz kill he thought to himself knowing it was time to shake things up. "You know doc, I never had a glamourous childhood." He said sincerely knowing she would get hooked.

Harleen perked up and shuffled in her seat, starring at the Joker as he spoke. She gazed briefly at his brown locks that dangled around his face, then shifted her eyes to his scars. "I see, wold you like to expand on it" she said mindlessly averting her gaze from his scars. The Joker smiled darkly, pleased that she took the bait. He stared into her blues eyes, mesmerised by them slightly. "I would doc. But I don't know if I can trust you. 'WE' did just meet after all." He pushed her away. Harleen sitting forward keenly, she knew if this was going to work he would have to trust her.

"We can talk about it when you're ready. But know as your doctor what is said or done between us stays between us." She said to him kindly, now that he had given her a slither of his past or even gestured to her he was going to talk about it she knew should would have to push him for the information. Harleen broke her gaze with him and reached into her briefcase pulling out a note pad and crayon.

"I want you to have this, Mr Joker." She said looking him straight in the eyes, holding it out in his direction.

"Why? What for?" He asked her curiously.

"For whatever comes to your mind." She said smiling at him. There were so many things that can come to his mind that would destroy her fragile one, but he reached out and grasped the objects brushing his hands against her small ones. To his surprise they were quite soft. He looked back up at her and she smiled at him warmly, he became entranced again by her big blues. He shook off his gaze when she looked at him slightly confused.

"Something wrong Mr Joker?" She asked him curiously, he shot his gaze back to her.

"Ah no, just, thought of a joke is all" He said placing the pad and crayon next to him then looking back at her a smile forming on her face. "Did you want to hear it?" He said.

"Oh yes!.. I, ah, mean, if you want to tell me, then yes" she said calming herself, she was so curious, especially since it was a joke coming from him. He chuckled to himself before leaning in towards her.

"Well doc, tell me, what do you get, when you drop a piano on an army camp?" He asked her with a cheesy voice. She ginned at him unsure as to what the answer was.

"What? She quickly filled in the silence. He smirked at her typical resort of an answer.

"A, flat major" He blurted delivering the punch line. Harleen struggled to hold in her laugh but the Joker began laughing at her face that was trying so hard to stifle her laughter. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she began to laugh with the Joker. She hadn't laughed for so long since she had started working at Arkham and it felt so good. The Jokers curiosity of what Harleen's laugh sounded like was now diminished, he thought her laugh was sweet but it didn't match her serious regular tone. Harleen smiled widely at him and he stared at her inquisitively, Harleen coughed slightly as she gathered her notes.

"You should laugh more, you know doc." He stated to her. Harleen looked at him blushing slightly, the pink floated upon her cheeks and the Joker took in the sight. "And smile" he continued to flatter her. She looked down at her notes and smiled as she couldn't help not. What am I doing! She thought to herself the smile and pink pigment in her cheeks disappearing fast. This needs to stop. No more Harleen, you can't encourage him. She thought to herself again as she looked at her watch, they had fifteen minutes left of the session.

"Ah doc, why'd ya stop? You look pretty with a smile." He sweet-talked at her. Harleen looked at him trying hard to hold back the pink that was settling on her cheeks again, she sighed and began to look away.

"No I'm sorry Mr Joker but…" She began to say before he cut her off.

"Not even for me?" He whined and pouted slightly. Harleen couldn't help but giggle and smile slightly at his pleading.

"Sorry Mr Joker, but this cannot continue as it is most unprofessional." She said to him sincerely with a gentle smile.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" He questioned her with a dark smile.

"Since I started playing the game."

"And just what game are we playing, doc?"

Harleen looked at him, hesitant as to what to answer his question with, she glanced at her watch it was two minutes before they finished. She looked back at him standing up slowly. The Joker still glared at her as she rose slowly out of her seat. He took in her image, the tightly pulled back blonde hair, her red blouse, her black mini skirt that was tight around her thighs giving her a truly curvy look. God damn she was sexy he thought. Harleen made her way to the front of her desk, staring down at the man in front of her.

"The game, where I make the rules" she said to him in a hushed sly voice. He looked at her with a dark smirk as the door buzzed open and Todd and Bruce entered. Unchaining the Joker as he sat still staring at the women in his view, the two men began to pull him away and he complied willingly.

"We'll see who really makes the rules." He said loud enough for Harleen to hear him as he exited the door passing her, his chackling echoed down the halls as he was dragged away. Harleen looked down the hall after him, her jaw slightly slacked from light surprise to his comment.

x-x-x

Harleen twisted the keys in her hand entering the small apartment. She threw her brief case onto her bed, it popped open by accident papers flying everywhere. She sighed ignoring the mess on her bed and went over to her computer and booted it up, she sat at her desk and began to type about her session with the Joker. Her phone buzzed several times and she picked it up scanning over the messages. Her friends had been hassling her to go out with them for a night for quite a while now, but she would tell them she had work to get done. Now that the Joker was her patient, she was determined to help him. She sighed aloud and shoved her phone away ignoring the constant buzzing, she needed to focus. She went over to her bed and scrambled through the papers, she needed his file to accompany her notes. 'Shit' she thought to herself, she had left the file in her office back at Arkham. In a rush Harleen got changed into some jeans and a black tank top grabbing her keys and fleeing down to her car.

She went up to the security booth and was halted by the tired guard inside, she held her badge out to him and he stepped aside swiftly as she hurried past. She made her way to the elevator that lead to the floor her office was stationed on, stepping inside she swiftly pressed the number and waited to be lifted to her destination. Inside her office she picked up the file right where she had left it and proceeded to head home, on her way out Joan had caught up to her.

"Harleen" she called after her.

"Oh, hey Joan. Finally heading home for the night?" Harleen said turning to face the approaching women.

"Finally yes, do you think I could get a lift with you though?"

"Oh, of course" She answered as they approached the elevator.

"Great! I just have to get something real quick."

"Okay." Harleen agreed stepping into the elevator, Joan pressing the button and the two women descended.

"I haven't seen you without your glasses before." Joan stated to Harleen.

"Oh, yeah I only need them for reading really." Harleen responded touching her face briefly searching for the missing frames.

"Well, you look nice." Harleen smiled in response to Joan and they were soon exiting the elevator.

Joan strutted down the hall Harleen close on her heels. They were in the cell blocks, Harleen's eyes shifted slightly too each cell, she was searching. For him.

The Joker lay on his cot attempting to fall asleep, he heard the sound of footsteps edge towards his direction. The clacking of heels out of time suggested that two women were walking down the hallway. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep waiting for the steps to fade off. He stopped his act when he heard a sudden wolf whistle call from his cell. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a short curvy blonde in jeans and a black tank top with red heels stutter in her step before charging off down the hall. The Joker sat up on his cot and looked out at the cell opposite him, Johnathan Crane was greedily gazing down the hallway. The Joker peered down in the same direction and saw the blond standing outside a door, he could tell she was waiting.

Soon enough Joan had accompanied her and the two were walking back down the corridor. As they approached Crane put on his most seductive look and gazed at Harleen as she walked passed, she sighed in disgust and adverted her gaze to the opposite side where she caught the stare of the Joker. She slowed down her pace slightly allowing herself enough time to give him a small smile. The Joker simply nodded once to her as she continued to walk past with Joan. He then turned his eyes back to Crane who was giving him a slightly competitive look, the Joker glared back at him darkly before settling himself back down to sleep.

 **Some of the content in this is from Mad Love the comic, purely because I think that comic is amazing! I have more on the way. My plan is for the story to skip ahead a bit. Just far enough that the Joker has gotten to trust Harleen a bit. In other words it skips to where he is comfortable to talk to her about some stuff. On another note please review I would love feedback! Next chapter will probably be up between the 12** **th** **– 15** **th** **of Nov 2015. Okay thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters DC comics does. Enjoy x**

Chapter Five

 _The boy sat at the table spooning his face with the meal his mother had set in front of him. He paused in his eating watching his tired mother groan slightly as she leant down to pick up a tea towel off the floor. The bruises she beared glistened in the dim light, the boy's eyes saddening at the sight. The sound of a slamming door broke the silence in the house, the boy's mother's eyes widening as she stared at her child. Her head sharply turned to the sound of thudding boots then shot back at the boy panic on her face. She rushed over to him and grabbed his small arms gently pulling him over to a small pantry cupboard. The boy shuffled inside his green eyes big and round pierced his mother's with fear. A bellowing roar echoed behind her and she shut the door on the child quickly, the angry roar got closer as did the smell of booze._

 _The child's mother whimpered under the sound of a snapping hand, the boy peered through a gap in the door and watched his defenceless mother scream as she is pinned down on the table helplessly by the power of the man on top of her. He forced himself onto her as she whimpered quietly to herself, the boy tried to advert his gaze but the site unfolding before him had locked him in a shocked state that he couldn't look away, tears fell helplessly down his cheeks. His ears rang with the pitiful cries of his mother as the oversized man beat her roughly, he thrusted himself continuously into her. A muffled groan came from him as he slumped his weight onto the small frail women under him. The man regained himself, shuffling over to the fridge and pulling out a pack of beers slamming the fridge door, the cowering women jumping at the impacting sound._

 _The women stumbled over to the cupboard quietly and opened the door, the small child backing away suddenly. His eyes filled with worry and innocence as he gazed up at his mother. She looked at him. She knew he saw and looked away embarrassed, she proceeded to quietly take him upstairs to his room. She put him to bed hushing him and wiping his tears, the boy leant into her hand slightly then stared at her with innocent eyes. She gave him a weak loving smile and the boy suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back gently but his grip tightened more when the scream of his mother's name called from down stairs. She pushed him off gently hushing him as more tears fell down his face, he rolled over and clutched his pillow as his mother exited his room._

x-x-x

"Mr Joker….. Mr Joker" Harleen called to her patient who stared distantly at her feet. The Joker sat plainly his mind spaced out. In his last session of their first month Harleen had pushed him to talk about his childhood. Now he sat in his first session of his next three months with his doctor and was emotionally distort over a reoccurring dream of his childhood.

"Mr Jo-."

"What!" He suddenly barked at her, Harleen taking sharp breath.

"Is something bothering you, Mr Joker?" She pushed is lightly.

"No" he replied in a quick gruff.

"You know you can tell me" Harleen encouraged him, the Joker slowly building in anger over her persistence.

"If there's nothing wrong, then there's nothing to tell" He growled at her.

"Well I don't believe you." Harleen shot at him quite serious in her tone, the Joker glared at her darkly anger burning in his eyes.

"You calling me a _liar_?" He hissed at her. Harleen bit her lip, her heart suddenly beat faster with slight fear but remained calm.

"I just think there's something going through your mind and may-"

" **You don't** _ **shit,**_ **about what goes through my head sweet heart** " He growled suddenly grasping here forearm tightly and pulling her face closer to his, the grip tightening around her small wrist. Harleen winced at the sudden pain trying hard not to show her fear, she attempted to reach into her pocket for her panic button with her other hand but he quickly grasped it hand held it near his knee.

" **You think you can just walk in here with a smile, get me to talk, write a report and feel like you know me better by the end of it, feel like you can help me? Well guess what doc. You know fuck all. Fuck all about my life, my past, what I do, what I've done, who I've killed.** " He glared at her squeezing her arms making her whimper in pain, basking in the sound of her subtle cries.

"M-mr Joker….. Please." She pleaded struggling to hold her breaking voice strong. Her big blue eyes shone through her glasses piercing his dark green ones. He continued to glare into hers but suddenly released her pushing her away and moving his body to the other side of the couch. Harleen regained her balance and rubbed her wrists lightly she watched him as he turned himself away from her. A moment of silence fell upon them, she felt herself get up and move to stand in front of him. His face stared at the ground a conflicted expression on his face.

x-x-x

"Your right, Mr Joker. I don't know you, or why you do, what you do. All I want to do is try to help, try to understand. But I can't understand, if you don't co-operate with me." She said sympathetically as she pressed the buzzer in her pocket. The two orderlies charged in from down the hall, Harleen fixed her arms behind her to hide the red marks on them. The orderlies looked at her slightly confused, the Jokers head sharply turned to the men then looked up at her an offended look on his face.

"Afraid this session must be cut short." She said looking at the orderlies then back at the Joker.

"Come on clown" Bruce said in a low tone. The Joker standing up suddenly making Harleen jolt back in surprise, the Joker simply giving her a slightly peeved look before moving over to Todd who stood ready to defend himself, instead the joker held out his cuffs waiting for him to add the chains to it. The orderlies and the Joker soon left Harleen to the silence of the room, she examined her wrists the red pigment around them was fading slowly but she knew that it would bruise. Sighing, she put her lab coat on gathered her notes and left the room.

That night the Joker sat in his cell once again bored and left with his thoughts. He began to think about his doctor, how small her wrists were between his hands, how she cowered submissively. He had to hand it to her, she was brave. Most doctors would scream if they didn't get to their pointless panic buttons. But not her. She really was something else. He knew all the doctors he had, wanted to ' _Help_ ' him, but she wanted more. It was the first time he had a doctor that wanted to understand him. One that was potentially interested to know the world from his point of view.

He knew she'd go to the root source of his childhood for the majority of the answers. But that was a touchy subject that he didn't express to many people. However he knew he started to dig himself a hole in their first month by telling her about his abusive father. He suddenly got irritated by the fact she asked him all the personal questions, he wanted to know just as much about her. She was very interesting, he hadn't met someone who was so focused on him apart from the Batman. She was so concerned and caring of him, he smirked to himself 'a vulnerable weakness' he thought to himself.

He came away from his thoughts and looked around his cell, there was nothing to do but procrastinate. The Joker sighed starring at his cot, he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to go through another childhood nightmare. But he laid down anyway, propping his head on the pillow. He shoved an arm under it for more support, his hand hitting something. He pulled out the small note book she had given him in there first session. He had forgotten all about it, flipping the pillow he found the crayon and opened to book. He sat for a moment and thought about what to say, he figured he might as well put down what he spoke about in his last session.

 _My father was a continuously intoxicated sad piece of shit. He had no reasons behind what he did, at least I never knew if he did. He would beat me for no reason, or for the stupidest reasons or maybe for fun. He would beat my mother mostly. When I was younger she would defend me from him but he'd still get to me anyway. But he would beat her till she blead. Till she passed out. Till the point she was broken inside, till her soul was diminished. As I got older it got worse, but she never stood up to him. Never fought back. She was weak, and stupid. She never left him and I couldn't figure out why? She could have helped us. Instead she left us accustomed to his abuse, and I blame her partly for it. For all the bruises. She still endured staying with him even when he started to.._

The Joker paused. He stared at the page then threw it to the other side of his cell. He groaned, gently grasping his head between his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. He banished the thoughts of his childhood from his mind and tried to focus on something else. He recalled his docs face from earlier today when he grasped her wrists. The pain spilling out through her eyes, her big blue eyes. They were enchanting to him, something about them he couldn't understand. He sighed, what was she doing to him? Her gaze was like an unstoppable force. He felt weak. She must know, that she is manipulating him with them. He rubbed his face briefly, he hated not having control. But here he didn't have much choice. The Joker laid back on his cot and shortly drifted off to sleep the picture of his doctor floating in his mind.

x-x-x

The next morning the Joker sat in his cell gazing out the window, counting each nurse and doctor that passed by. "15 doctors and 5 nurses." He said as a nurse and doctor walked passed. He waited for his breakfast to be brought to him by the usual guy who pushes a trolley full of food, instead Todd and Bruce arrived at his cell. "2 idiot guards" he said disappointedly. "Morning boys, came to give me my breakfast?" he said cockily.

"Ha, if only you were so lucky. Clown." Bruce answered him.

"Dr Quinzel has requested you eat in the cafeteria from now on. She believes the socialization will do you some good." Todd explained to him.

'Shit' the he thought, true he found it boring being in his cell for days on end, but the last thing he wanted was to ' _socialize_ '. Well in this case it would be more people staring at him while he ate. He groaned annoyed, submitting his hands to Todd as he cuffed him. The two orderlies guided the Joker down the halls to the cafeteria, the Joker looking down each passing hall curiously. They were one corner away from the cafeteria when the Joker saw her, she was talking with Joan. He couldn't see what she wore completely due to her coat but noticed that she wore a longer grey skirt, much to his disappointment. He liked her in a mini skirt.

His glance was short lived and he was soon picking out a spot in the cafeteria. A quiet singled out table, where he hoped he could eat in piece. A plate of cold sloppy scrambled eggs, dried toast and overcooked bacon was set in front of him. He sneered at the cheaply made meal but took a bite of the bacon anyway. He could feel the eyes of other inmates on him particularly the table closest to him, he noticed two young scrawny men cautiously staring at him. He sighed ignoring them while continuing to munch on his meal, his hope to eat in piece was interrupted by the unwelcome company of Dr Crane or Scarecrow which he was now known as.

"Well, Well. Look who was finally allowed out of his cell." He chuckled walking up to the table. The Joker simply glared in response.

"Bet you had to be a real good patient to be allowed in here so early into your sessions. No doubt that pretty little doctor of yours managed to, _persuade_ old Arkham." He said with a smirk on his face. The Joker gritted his teeth sharply at his comment.

"Boy, she's a real looker huh? God if she was my doctor I would"

"Fuck, off Crane. I don't want to have to listen, to your bullshit, this early in the morning." The Joker said to him darkly as he cut him off.

"Oh come now Joker, I'm only messing."

" **Piss off Crane. Before my fists puncture a hole, in that thick ass head of yours"** He growled at him standing up suddenly. Crane backed off slightly then looked around the room, everyone's eyes were on him and the Joker. He gulped lightly then looked back at the Joker, his eyes drifted away slowly as he turned away from him. The Joker sat down with a thud an irritated look upon his face as he watched Crane retreat to a small group of people. Most people had gone back to their conversations or eating, the two scrawny men still gazed at him.

"You don't avert your eyes soon, you're gonna lose them." He growl at them and sure enough they turned their attention to something else. The Joker suddenly lost his appetite after a few mouthful of the eggs, he directed Todd to come grab him and waited to be cuffed. He glared at Crane and his group as he left the room with his orderly. As they walked down the halls he looked down the one where he saw his doc, she was long gone. Back at his cell he laid on his cot and stared at the ceiling an odd feeling in his stomach, ignoring it he drifted off into a short nap.

When he woke up he groaned ungratefully and stumbled quickly over to the small toilet in the room, the burn of sickness rising in his throat as he spattered it in the bowl. He coughed harshly before the next wave hit, he hunched over the seat gripping it as he once again hurled into it coughing shortly afterwards. Managing to haul himself up to the small sink beside it he rinsed his face in the cooling water, the stench of sick drifted into his nose and he retreated back to the bowl once again. After five minute he aggressively hit the button to flush the unwanted smell and substance from his sight. He exhaustedly laid against the wall couching harshly, spitting the after taste that burned in his mouth and throat into the toilet he now sat next to. Closing his eyes for a few minutes he unconsciously blacked out.

 **Alright this one took some time, I hope you liked it. :D Please review and let me know what you think. More chapters on their way as well posted, fav, follow etc if you want. Next chapter should be up between 15** **th** **– 18** **th** **Nov 2015 so stay tuned, otherwise that's all for now until chapter six :D**

 **R.E xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry, I know I said I was supposed to get this out a couple of days ago, I'm really sorry. But here it is now. I need to give myself a few days because I got a big week coming up. So apologies again. It may happen in the future as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters, DC comics does.**

Chapter six

Harleen was on her laptop entering notes from her day so far, she looked at the clock 12:45pm she had missed lunch but oddly she didn't feel hungry. A strange feeling had settled in her gut not too long ago but she shrugged it off and resumed her work. Frantic knocking came at her door making her jump slightly, she rose out of her seat and opened the door. Another doctor stood before her puffing slightly. He was tall about a foot taller than her, he had short dark brown hair and slight stubble shaping his nicely toned face. His brown eyes gazed at her in distress and Harleen came out of her daze concern falling on her face.

"Is something the matter?!" she asked quite urgently.

"It's the Joker Dr Quinzel." He responded to her formally with a serious tone.

"What's happened?!"

"They, ah found him, unconscious. In his cell."

A horrified look fell upon her face she pushed past the man in front of her and ran down the halls as fast as her legs would take her. When she got to his cell his limp body was being placed on a medical ward bed, Harleen gasped slightly she struggled not to break down but managed to hold herself together. The doctor who informed her finally caught up with her and watched as her patient was wheeled away.

x-x-x

Harleen sat at the table alone, the coffee in her hands cooling as she stared bluntly at it. So many things had been running through her mind that she had suddenly shut off, the doctor who was with her sat at the table next to her and she made herself aware of his presence.

"I'm sure he is going to be fine Dr Quinzel, the nurses will handle it". He said softly to her, attempting to provide comfort.

"I guess." She said looking up concern planted on her face. The doctor sat and stared at her admiringly but stopped when she looked at him. She gave a small smile then continued to stare at her coffee.

"My name is Dr Baytoven, but you can call me Hugh." He said warmly to her. She looked up at him again and smiled.

"Harleen Quinzel" she said briefly. "How did you know he was passed out?" she questioned him suddenly.

"My patient is Dr Crane. He is situated across from the Joker, and I went down to speak with my patient when I noticed the Joker was slumped on the ground not moving. At first I figured he was asleep, being the Joker maybe he slept weird. But then I thought even the Joker has some decency, that's when I called the medics than ran to find you."

Harleen nodded along briefly to his story.

"Thank you." She said to him staring dead into his brown eyes.

"Your welcome" he responded sincerely grasping her hand slightly. She welcomed his gesture and smiled back at him, she hadn't had a distraction like this since she got the Jokers case. She felt guilty not being totally concerned about the Joker but for a moment she felt happy to focus on something else. Hugh looked at his watch and sighed.

"Duty calls, I'd love to stay with you but, Crane is a pain in the ass about his sessions. If I'm late, I'll never hear the end of it." He said with slight sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, I see well better hurry and thank you again." She said still sitting.

"No worries. Say, maybe we can do this again sometime, during a lunch break maybe?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe, sounds good." She smiled at him as he left the room, Harleen reclined in her chair and finally took a drink of her coffee spitting it out straight after.

"Blah, god I need to stop letting it go cold."

x-x-x

The Joker woke up with an itch in his right forearm, naturally he went to scratch it but the restraints on his arms restricted him. 'Fuck' he thought to himself as he sighed trying not to think about the itch. Eventually it went away. Once again the Joker sat in the silence of a medical room listening to the pulsing beat of the monitor beside his bed. He had noticed the feeling in his stomach was still there but wasn't as severer and became puzzled as to what caused it. At the time he didn't care obviously because he was chucking his guts up, but now he could sort of logically think clearly. He tried to recall all the events of earlier but came to the conclusion that it was just his shitty breakfast.

Bored out of his mind he became disappointed that his doctor was not present and waiting for him to wake up, he assumed it would at least offer some entertainment to suppress his boredom. Instead he watched a small nurse through his window walk back and forth from one end of the room to the other, like an ant. He figured he would just kill her if he could, she wasn't doing anything. At least not of importance. She was like a petty little animal that would be hit by a truck on a highway, had no particular life and suddenly it was just ended, just like that. No more pondering around doing pointless things. He would just kill her.

He smirked to himself imagining how horrified people's faces would be if they saw her dead. How his doctors face would be, he chuckled lightly imagining her face expression how he would frame it. The way her big blue eyes would be. The fear, the disbelief, the disappointment. Now he just felt annoyed. He hated the way her blue eyes would affect him, in a situation like this they take all the fun out of it. Sighing heavily he glared out the window, a tall doctor stood outside talking to the small nurse when suddenly the Joker's doctor appeared. He watched attentively as the other doctor turned to look at her, both of them smiling, their eyes beaming, she even laughed a little. The Joker rolled his eyes. Soon enough she left, handing the tall doctor a note before she did, the man watched as she walked away before returning his attention to the small nurse.

Eventually the doctor had gathered all he needed but upon leaving he quickly swiped a small vile off a bench then quickly fled. The Joker raised an eyebrow in suspicion then smirked before making himself comfortable to sleep.

x-x-x

It had been about a three weeks and a half since the Joker was hospitalized, but he still remained in the medical ward due to severer reoccurring nausea from unknown reasons. Dr Arkham made a clear statement to Harleen that she was not to conduct any sessions with him until he had recovered, much to her disgust Harleen did not protest against him as her concern for the Joker made her want to him recover as soon as possible. She was honestly saddened and worried about him, every morning she would visit him but each night he would have a nausea attack and would still be asleep when she arrived. Joan had noticed Harleen's slightly depressive state and advised she go out with friends. Harleen agreed to her advice but she knew as soon his test results were called back, she would be onto getting her session's back together.

After Joan advising her to get out, Harleen had been on three dates with Hugh since the Joker went in. Every moment they got they would spend time together, she was really warming up to him. He would tell her everything and always be honest with her, she liked him for that and trusted him because of it. Their fourth date was tonight Harleen wore a black fitted dress with long laced sleeves and black stilettos her blonde hair was down, soft and wavy. Her phone buzzed and she knew Hugh was outside waiting for her. Rushing down stairs she met him and he escorted her to his car opening the door and closing it for her. She couldn't help but giggle at his chivalry, she'd never had a guy be such a gentleman to her, it almost seemed too good to be true.

They arrived at a small restaurant called the 'French Table'. Harleen wasn't too keen on French food since she figured it was seafood based. She wasn't big on seafood, frankly she would have preferred something a little less… fishy. When the two got seated Harleen glazed over her menu, she turned her nose up at nearly everything with fish or scallops. Even more so to the frog's legs and snails. When the waiter came over Hugh ordered coquilles saint- Jacques, Harleen sneered slightly before ordering her meal.

"I'll have the Hachis Parmentier" She said smiling to the waiter.

"I would have thought you'd pick a seafood dish." Hugh said to her pouring the white wine beside them.

"No, I'm not a big lover of seafood actually, or fish for that matter."

"Ha-ha you sound just like Crane, he hates seafood."

"Really? Ha-ha, sounds like you guys are pretty close." 

"Yeah, well, actually his sister's husband is my cousin so we're kind of family. I'm really trying to help him go straight, it seems to be working at times but he, keeps getting distracted."

"By what?"

Hugh took a long pause and looked at Harleen his eyes grew intense.

"The Joker"

"But why?"

"I don't know, but there is some conflict between them."

Harleen's expression became puzzled, she was trying to figure out what the conflict could be over. The waiter broke her concentration when he placed her food in front of her, the two dug in without hesitation.

x-x-x

The night was getting late, Hugh escorted Harleen up to her apartment and the two stood outside her door in an awkward silence. Harleen did not want to continue the romance, she was itching to get inside and find out what was going on between her Joker and Crane.

"Thank you for the meal, I had a lovely night" She smiled at him a rushed tone in her voice.

"Yeah, it was nice" Hugh smiled leaning into her. Harleen felt herself linger forward but stopped. Instead she fake yawned, causing Hugh to back off.

"Sorry, I'm just really sleepy. Early start tomorrow. Good night Hugh." She smiled at him turning to her door.

"Good night. Harleen" he responded to her sweetly hoping she'd notice. She didn't and he went off down the hall.

Harleen threw her beige coat over her chair, she prepared herself some tea then grabbed her laptop after changing into a small light pink tank top and undies. She opened her laptop and began to search for results. Two hours passed, nothing. She slammed her laptop shut and leaned back on her bed. She looked over at her clock, it was nearly 12:30am she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, sleep didn't take long to find her and soon she was gone.

The next morning she hobbled her way to go see the Joker, once again he was asleep and miles away. She had so many questions for him and it killed her that she couldn't ask. She stared at his slumbering body her eyes saddened, he'd been in the ward for nearly a month constantly bed ridden. His muscular build was starting to fade from the lack of exercise, he was becoming weak. Harleen left his side and went out into the bigger room, she went over to the nurse who was packing away bandages and ointments.

"Excuse me" she asked politely.

"Oh, Dr Quinzel, hi." The nurse responded turning to see Harleen fully.

"Yeah, hi, I was wondering if the Joker's test results had returned yet."

"Oh, not yet. I've been told they are scheduled to arrive by Wednesday."

"Okay, thanks." Harleen left the women, she took one last glance at the Joker before leaving the room.

'Wednesday. Okay that's soon only today and Tuesday to wait Harl's'. Harleen thought to herself, at the moment there was nothing she could do to help the Joker but she was still interested in the conflict between him and Crane. She couldn't ask him for answers, or Crane for that matter because of Hugh. 'The files room' she thought to herself and made her way directly for it.

Inside the room was dark, Harleen flicked the old switch and dim lights lit the massive room. Tall filling cabinets covered in dust came into view, Harleen walked along them each row had a letter she walked along saying each letter she came past.

"G, H, I, J this is the one." She whispered pulling the draw open and flicking through the files. "Johnathan, Johnathan. Ah, here we are." She pulled out a cream folder opening it to a black and white photo of a young Dr Crane, he was quite good looking in his younger days. She peeled back the sheets reading through them each briefly. She came across one with an article.

 _Shoot out at Gotham City Bank, the Joker and his band of misfits rob, injure and murder multiple workers at the Bank. Scarecrow appeared on the scene holding a young blonde secretary in his arms, she was confirmed dead. The women was identified as 32 year old Jenny Coulburn, no files or information have confirmed the connection she had with the Scarecrow, rumours are she could have been the fiancée of this masked man._

The sound of the door echoing as it opened startled Harleen, she quickly placed the file back and snuck out avoiding the other person. She marched down the halls in a rush to get to her office, she flung her office door open and failed at attempting to shut it, she ignored the fact that it didn't close and proceeded to her desk not noticing the figure that stood in the corner next to the door. Rummaging through some files Harleen froze when the click of her office door shut, her breathing was getting noticeably quieter and faster. She could feel the predators eyes on her but she did not dare turn to them yet, slowly she could feel there presence move closer to her, and slowly she reached out for the silver pen amongst her files.

Unsure of what would happen she grasped the pen tightly in her hand.

"Hello Harleen."

 **Okay it's done. Phew. You guys know the drill, please review I would love feedback I've got none so far. Also follow, and favourite if you want. Next chapter should be out soon, my deadline goals are between the 23** **rd** **– 26** **th** **of Nov 2015 or if like this chapter and it is late I promise to have it out by the 29** **th** **of Nov 2015. Thanks for being patient that's all for now, bye xx R.E**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so very much to the two lovely people that left reviews on my story, I was over the moon to hear that you both liked it. I did try to put in the effort of making the chapter longer, previously I was going by 4 full pages for each chapter. However due to request I have made this one a bit longer and it is 7 pages worth of writing. Phew it was a lot to go with but I still managed to write what I wanted at least.**

 **On a side note thanks for being patient, it is a tad late but I've had a really stressful and hectic week. But I should have enough free time now since I'm on holiday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the DC character's DC Comics does.**

Chapter seven

The breath of the male that stood behind her tickled her right ear causing Harleen to shiver slightly. A firm hand placed itself unwelcomingly on her hip but she didn't budge instead her eyes went narrow and the grip on the pen tightening again.

"Why didn't you come see me today?" the voice whispered in her ear.

Harleen moved her head away from his breath slightly before answering.

"I didn't have time. I had more, _important_ things to do." She sternly growled. The unwelcome hand slipped itself round to her stomach forcing her closer to the body behind her.

"And I suppose having your break in here, rather than the staff lounge was too, important for you to come see me as well."

"At the time maybe not, but now I realize it was extremely important!"

"You're avoiding me." the voice was low and threatening.

"Maybe I am." Harleen whispered harshly back.

Her body was quickly spun around and she now faced the tall figure that pushed up against her, she cringed at the weight of his body on her and tried not to fall back on the desk.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"You, baby. I've waited long enough don't cha think? I'm up for stage two." Seductively he whispered in her ear, his breath moving closer to her neck.

Harleen gripped the pen and moved her arm in position to stab him but gasped suddenly as she was thrown off by the unexpected contact of a hand riding up her skirt, the figure chuckling at her reaction.

" **Get the fuck! Away from me!"** Harleen snarled quickly pushing her opponent away.

Off his guard she made a run for the door but was cut off and pinned in the corner. Stuck between the two long arms of the man that stood before her.

"Now, now, Harleen that's no way for a pretty face to talk. Just give me what I want and then, we can move on."

" **Fuck you**." She spat at him stabbing the pen into his ribs and pushing him over before hurrying out the door. He attempted to grab her but buckled over in pain as he pulled the silver pen out of his ribs. Harleen swiftly moved away from her office as fast as she could trying hard to hold back her tears, she made her way to the one person she knew she could get help from in a situation like this. Harleen frantically knocked on the office door of Joan, who opened it surprised to see a distort Dr Quinzel at her door.

"Harleen? Are you alright?" Joan questioned her.

"I- I need to talk to you, it's important." Harleen responded to her a slow stream of tears falling down her face.

Joan nodded and immediately let her in, she offered Harleen a seat and poured her a glass of water. Harleen frantically wiping her tears.

"What happened, Harleen?" Joan asked curiously with concern.

Harleen took a deep breath and looked at Joan before responding. "It's… Hugh."

"Dr Baytoven? The one you have been with for the past weeks, right?"

Harleen felt stupid and nodded in response to the statement.

"What about him?" Joan pushed on.

Harleen looked at her hands and sniffed slightly before answering. "He- He tried to." Harleen stuttered wiping away the few tears that stained her cheeks.

"Tried to what Harleen?"

"He tried to force himself on me! He tried to, to rape me." She blurted out cupping her face in her hands. "Stupid, fucking, asshole….. I trusted him, I trusted him!" She looked at her lap disgrace and disappointment in her eyes as she sighed heavily.

Joan looked at her slightly disturbed by the knowledge she had just been told. "It's not your fault Harleen. Don't blame yourself for this. I'll talk to Dr Arkham, see what can be done about this, and I'll be sure to see that Dr Baytoven doesn't stay with us for much longer."

"Okay" Harleen sniffled slightly, thoughts raced through her head amazingly she wasn't surprised by his act. She knew all the chivalry he had shown was too good to be true, he only wanted one thing and she felt stupid for acting out so desperately. She didn't even like him truly, he was just a distraction she needed. To get her mind off the Joker. Not that it entirely worked, she still thought about him and his charm. Still visited him every morning, thinking about how sad it was to see him becoming weak. She always compared him with Hugh, he was so much more interesting. 'Joker would never do, what Hugh did to me. He's above this kind of crap.' she thought to herself. She came out of her thoughts and thanked Joan for talking with her. She left to go back to her office leaving Joan quite surprised at the sudden recovery of the previously fragile women that sat in her office.

Harleen made a detour and went to the armoury department, after being granted access through several security points she walked over to a shelf with a small box. "Pepper spray… Perfect!" She squeaked in a hushed voice, before turning around and leaving. Many of the security guards looked at her confused as she walked out with nothing of importance in her arms. Cautiously she walked back to her office the door was closed and she carefully opened it peering in the room for any evidence of a hidden person. Harleen relaxed herself turning to this time shut and temporarily lock her door, she sighed in relief and moved over to her desk.

She began organising her papers and setting up her computer. Sitting down in front of it she pulled out a small article from the inside of her white lab coat and placed it on the desk before proceeding to take off her coat and hanging it over the chair. She glanced at the article that sat on the desk next to her and began to transfer the words onto a document on her computer, she felt bad for taking the article from Jonathan's file but she knew in her mind it was for a better cause. Especially if it meant helping her Joker. Besides she would be able to put it back once she had finished writing the rest of her notes.

After about two hours spent in her office Harleen decided it was a good opportunity to put the article back, she put her coat back on and made sure to lock her office door before scooting down the halls to the files room. She once again entered the large room and flicked the light switch, tall filing cabinets once again came into Harleen's view. She scaled down the same row she went down before, scanning the letters in her mind as she passed them.

When she reached J she scrolled through them until she found Jonathan's, carefully she replaced the small article with the same papers she first took it from then placed the folder back in the draw. For a short moment she paused, then flicked through the rest of the files. There were about 30 behind Jonathan's but at the very back of the draw she found what she was curiously looking for. An old skinny cream file labelled 'Joker'. She pulled it out and opened it, an old picture of the Joker was paper clipped to a questionnaire, she read over it briefly and he had produced similar answers to the ones he had given her only in less detail. Harleen looked over another page in the folder it was a physicals test.

 _Enhanced physical strength despite deceiving body build._

 _Enhanced agility._

 _Nerve damage to scarred tissue around mouth, no sensations._

 _Enhanced reflexes._

 _Data not recorded._

 _Data not recorded._

 _Data not recorded._

 _Data not recorded._

Intrigued by the data she couldn't help but smirk at the fact some information was missing, she knew that he probably would not have been cooperative with the rest of the testing. She was slightly surprised they got recordings of his scars. She was always interested in them, how he got them. Before he went into the medical ward she was so close to finding out, but now she was back at square one again. Harleen frowned then replaced everything back in the folder, all except the black and white photo of his mug shot.

On her way back Harleen decided to stop in the lounge for lunch it was noon and she still hadn't eaten since this morning. She poured herself a well deserved coffee and grabbed her butter chicken curry from the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. She was determined to actually drink her coffee hot this time and with success she gratefully savoured its bitter texture along side the spice of her lunch. She picked a quiet corner that was away from everything else and happily ate her lunch without a care in the world, she had soon forgotten about the incident early this morning but was soon reminded when she caught a glimpse of Hugh walking over to the fridge.

She froze in her seat and stared at him holding her fork with chicken mid air, he moved from the fridge unaware she was present in the room with him but they weren't alone there were two other doctors in the room a ginger haired lady and a partially blonde man sat together quietly at a table. She locked eyes on him as he fiddle about with a container on the main bench before placing it into the microwave, grabbing a hot beverage while he waited for the microwave alarm to interrupt the silence in the room.

He turned around and caught the gaze of Harleen, she shook her head slightly to break her dazed expression before giving him a disapproving glare. Unconsciously his hand moved to his side on the inside of his coat, a small blood stain was visible from where she had stabbed him. He looked over at the other co workers before turning his face to his feet disgrace was written across it, he was saved by the ring of the microwave and evacuated the room as soon as he had gathered his meal. Harleen looked down at her fork which now bore no chicken as it fell off before it reacher her mouth, greedily she replenished it and scoffed down her meal.

Harleen sat in her office once again, the afternoon sun was shinning through the thin gaps of her blinds, she hoped that Joan was winning the argument of having Hugh dismissed, how she hated his guts. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out the photo she took from the Joker's file. He had barely aged, the only difference was he looked more refreshed the stress of being on the street for many years hadn't fully affected him yet, but over all he still looked quite handsome; scars and all.

Not much had changed his hair was only a tad shorter, but he still wore his trade mark devilish and mischievous smile which Harleen loved. She began to wonder just how old the Joker really was, he surly couldn't be more than 40 she figured he was at least in his late 30's but she honestly didn't care how old he was, age didn't really concern her. She placed the picture on her desk and looked at the clock, she had an hour before she left for home and quite frankly she couldn't wait.

She was in dire need of an early nights sleep considering the last few nights she had been out with Hugh and or stayed up late doing research on the Joker, she yawned slightly and stretched her arms above her head. Her shoulder's have tensed up a little over the last few days and Harleen began to think about having a long hot bath when she got home, one with candles and wine. She sighed out loud 'I could even put rose petals in it, like they do in the movies.' She thought to herself smirking looking back at the photo of the Joker. 'Red rose petals, like the red rose you gave me' she thought while she continued to stare at the photo. It was nearly time for her to leave but she decided to quickly visit her patient before she left.

x-x-x

 _A plain white vase sat on its own on the dinning room table nothing had situated itself in it, it was empty. The women looked over at her 14 year old boy who sat at the table a comic book in front of him, but he gazed up lightly at the empty vase before returning his attention to his comic book. The women smiled slightly and gazed at the vase herself before returning her attention back to her cooking. The early afternoon was warm as summertime was setting in the suns beams settled themselves on the table lighting the room with a nice orange glow. The teenage boy turned the page in his comic once again looking at the vase then at the clock. It was about 2:30pm his eyes glanced over at his mother who still continued to prepare their dinner unaware that he was staring at her._

 _The boy closed his comic book and went upstairs to his room placing it back in its designated spot on the shelf. He turned to his bed and kneeled on the ground reaching under for a wooden box, dragging it out he unhooked the necklace around his neck and used the key charm to open it. Inside was a photo of his mother a pendant a couple of green, black and white marbles, a deck of cards and a jar of coins. He pulled out the jar and emptied the coins into his hand before placing them in the pocket of his blue shorts. Quickly he shoved the box back under his bed then swiftly moved downstairs._

" _I'm just going to the corner shop alright mum." He told her sitting at the bottom of the old stairs putting his old grey sneakers on._

" _Okay, but come straight back home I don't want to you out after 3 alright." She warned him softly and he nodded._

" _Okay, I won't be long" he assured her and soon ran out the door. He jogged lightly along the road amongst the fields until he reached the main village. He walked over to the small florist shop and entered, a bell dinging behind him as the door shut. His nose filled with the fragrance of different flowers. He looked around so many colours to choose from, purple, white, yellow, pink, orange but one flower caught his eye. He grasped it gently in his hand and sniffed the sweet aroma that invited itself to fill his nose and he smiled as he exhaled its scent. Approaching the clerk he placed the flower on the counter and a pretty young brunette lady met his eyes._

" _Just the one?" she said to him in a soft tone._

" _Yes, just the one" He said smiling as he stared at the flower._

" _Okay, is it for someone special?" she giggled lightly as she grabbed the flower gently and checked the tag laced around it._

" _You could say that."_

 _The lady wrapped a white ribbon around the base of the flower bud before handing it to the boy. He smiled warmly up to her as he gave her the change he had in his pocket._

" _Thank you." He gently grasped the flower in his hands and went to leave._

" _Your welcome." She called after him just as he left._

 _The boy swiftly jogged back down the roads and past the fields back to his cottage house. He quickly ran upstairs and placed the flower on his bed then took his shoes off placing them back in their usual spot. He gently grabbed the rose and took it down stairs his mother was still busy preparing dinner not noticing her son with the flower, he carefully put it on the table then grabbed the white vase taking it to the sink and filling it with a little bit of water. His mother finally noticed what he had bought when he placed the flower in the vase and set it in the middle of the table. She smiled at him proudly and gave him a sweet hug, which he took greedily._

 _Later that night the dreaded thuds of a drunken man echoed off the walls of the house as he stormed in. The boy quietly sat up stairs reading comics a sudden crockery smash pricked his ears and he soon became alarmed. Screaming started coming from the man down stares and the cries of his mother soon followed. The boy knew he had to stay out of the way but he was getting older and more impatient with the violence that put him to sleep each night._

 _He quietly crept down stairs and stuck to the shadows. His father roared accusing his mother of cheating, the white vase laid broken on the floor next to the table the delicate flower laid amongst the debris. The boys eyes widened with anger and tears, his mothers explanations where ignored a hesitant tone of mercy in her words as the man smashed her head on the edge of the table. Blood from her mouth stained her lips trickling down the side of her face and marking the table. Each smash of her head to the table made a thicker stream of blood run from her mouth, so much that it dripped off the table and stained the flower. The boy grew reckless as he watched his father ruin one of the most perfect memories he could ever have and intervened when the man pulled out a knife. He tackled his large frame the unsteadied man taken by surprise but quickly recovered._

" _Jack! No!" The call of his mother's voice rang in his ears, but he blocked it out. His fathers raged figure charged at him tackling him to the ground pinning him next to the broken vase, his father gripping his face as he struggled to break free. In an attempt to push him off the boys mothers pulled at the weight that held her son down only to be thrown off, her tears flying with her._

" _Why, so, serious!?" The man on top of him roar in his face and with two swift swipes the boy cried in pain as his cheeks burned and blood filled his mouth, spitting it out over the blood red rose that he had bought. The blood red rose that symbolised his last real happy moment. Screams emitted from the boys mother as she kicked off the man that dangled over her son. The boy in shock quickly got up and ran out of the house, and he kept running and running. Trying his best to hold onto the last of his salvation, the last image of his sanity. The last scent and image of that one blood red, rose._

x-x-x

Harleen ran a hot bath and lit candles after adding rose scented bath salts and rose petals to the rushing water, before walking into her kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass. It was only 7:30pm but she planned on going to bed early, carefully she placed the bottle on the side of the bath the wine glass down with it. She moved into her room and stripped down wrapping her white towel around her curvy figure tightly she pulled her hair out of its tight bun and brushed it out gently with her fingers moving back to the bathroom which now smelled completely of roses.

She stopped the running water and hung her towel on the rack of the door then slowly eased herself into the water, sighing heavily she let the heat sink into her skin and sooth her tense muscles. For a little while she twiddled her fingers in the water flicking petals around her gazing at the steam that rose from the water. She loved the colour of these roses, their blood red hue tainting the water to look a slight pink. She never used to think so much for roses, at least not till the Joker had given her one in thanks after she visited him when he was first in the medical ward for injured ribs. She gathered a heap of petals then flicked them all away, pouring herself another glass of wine which she drank in a matter of minuets.

After washing her hair, shaving her legs and fiddling about she decided to finally hop out of the bath. She collected all the petals placing them in a bowl with water then pulled the plug, the water gurgling as it slipped away down the drain. Wrapping her hair in a towel Harleen began to hum a made up tune that echoed around her, she patted her light cream skin dry and tightly wrapped another towel around her. Exiting the bathroom along with the bottle of wine abandoning the glass on the side of the bath, she took a big gulp of the wine and sculled it down regretting the action as it burned her throat. Coughing slightly she set the bottle on her dining table then took off the towel on her head ruffling her hair in it before hooking it over the back of a chair. Picking the wine bottle back up she wobbled over to her apartment window and opened it allowing the cool breeze to flick at her damp hair.

She stared out over the roof tops and sighed, the sky was clear the moon was full and the air was cold. Mid Autumn was making itself known and Harleen couldn't wait for Christmas to be here soon, she loved Christmas, especially the Christmas trees. She attempted to take another drink from the wine bottle unconsciously whacking it against the wall breaking the top half off the glass cutting her fingers lightly as it was knocked out of her hands. Wincing slightly she watched as the other half fell out of the window smashing in the ally way bellow, the sound echoing amongst the streets near by.

"Shit." Harleen whispered looking down the side of her apartment building. 'Eh' she thought to herself and walked back to the kitchen of her apartment, carefully she took out her first aid kit rinsing her hand in the sink before applying a bandage. She decided that it was time to go to bed and settled herself into her bed sitting up and leaning against the head board, she examined her hand the bandages where already stained red from the bleeding but she dismissed it and figure it would hold till morning. She proceeded to turn off her beside lamp but paused when she saw the picture of the Joker, she wondered where she left it and made a mental note to take it with her when she left in the morning. Yawning once more she flicked her lamp off and settled into a comfortable position before drifting to sleep.

x-x-x

In the morning Harleen sleepily looked at the photo of the Joker grasping it in her small hands gently, her eyes focused and she suddenly had and idea. She put the picture on the dining table before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. She gathered her keys and put the photo in her briefcase, locking her apartment door she dashed quickly down to her car and pulled away quickly. She was five minutes late to work and dashed to her office to put her briefcase away. She exited and locked her office then raced down the halls to the medical ward and quietly entered, she walked over to the Joker's room and gazed through the window sighing in relief to see him still asleep.

Cautiously she entered the room seizing up slightly when she saw him twitch at the sound of the door clicking shut, she walked to the side of the bed and looked over him she was glad his results would arrive tomorrow. She missed there talks in their sessions. Her breath caught in her throat after she sighed out loud making him rustle slightly, she looked at the clock in the main room through the window, it was nearly 8:30am and she needed to get back to work. She waited another five minutes before leaving the room and returning to her office.

Around ten minutes after Harleen had left the room the Joker woke to the scent of something familiar. When he looked to the side of his bed his green eyes grew wide at the sight of an upright, single, blood red rose with a small note attached. ' _See you soon ~ Q_ '.

 **Had a busy time writing this mostly because it's a lot bigger than the other chapters and so I had to think a bit harder to bring it to the conclusion I wanted. I really hope its alright, I do have major plans as to what happens in the future especially since the Joker's test results will be back soon. Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge. Ha-ha.**

 **Next chapter is due between 27** **th** **Nov. 2015 - 3** **rd** **Dec. 2015 .Please review I would love to hear more feedback! Also fav, follow etc and please stay tuned. Thanks again. R.E**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its late! But please, chapter Eight yay! This is the longest one yet I think I wrote around eight pages.**

 **Big thank you to K.W I was really happy to receive your review, I am so happy you really like the last chapter and that it brought those emotions to you, its good to hear that its getting that sort of feed back especially Jack's story as that's what I was aiming for. Thank you very much again for your review it means so much to hear I have a fan!**

 **Another thanks to Roatmly for your activity in the favourite and follow of my story. Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters, DC Comics does.**

 **Please enjoy x R.E**

Chapter Eight

It was early morning and the Joker was awake once again quite early for a change. He was quite happily enjoying his break fast which was just buttered toast but was constantly looking at the flower next to his bed, he was so overly surprised by its presence and it made him secretly happy to smell its familiar scent; one which he cherished from a young age. All this time he thought his doctor had forgotten about him, he smiled to himself still munching on the toast in his hand.

A small nurse entered the room and his smile vanished, she carried a plastic tray with a cup of water and placed it next to the rose knocking the vase slightly. He flinched actively trying hard to free his arm to stop it from falling but the vase just wobbled then stood still once more. The Joker glared at the nurse disapprovingly and when she finally became conscious of his gaze she shuffled in surprise grabbing his plate of crumbs that was on his lap with extreme caution before scooting out of the room in a hurry.

The Joker starred at the flower once more, when he first saw it the bud was still partially closed but since this mornings sun rays had touched it the small flower had bloomed a little more. He longed to hold it in his hands and sniff in it's fragrance but he settle with starring at it as much as he could. In a short while a doctor walked in the Joker had seen him before but struggled to remember where from. The doctor said nothing but simply walked over to the side of his bed placing equipment on the table, picking up the vase with intentions of moving it. The Joker watched him and suddenly became anxious. 

"What are you doing?!" He suddenly blurted out.

The doctor just looked at him confused.

"Put it back!" He growled at the man.

"Why?" He responded.

" **I said put, it back** " The Joker scolded the doctor harshly.

The man carelessly placed it on the table making the vase once more wobble, the Joker once again reacting to its motion. The Joker starred at it helplessly a slight bit of relief came upon him when it stopped wobbling, the doctor just continued to inject a fluid into the Joker's drip bag unaware that the Joker was glaring at him with an intentional look for blood. The doctor once finished placed the small vile of fluid he had injected into the drip on the bench in the corner of the room behind a fake plant where it was out of sight, the Joker noticing but not fulling comprehending why he did it. He disapproved of the man when he first walked in and now hated him more after remembering he was the man that was exchanging conversation with his doctor that day he saw them both outside his window.

He desperately wanted to claw at his face, after all he was flirting with his doctor. He looked over at the rose once more a sudden felling growing in his gut, it was another nausea attack this time it was stronger. He pressed on the assistance button that he was granted this time and a nurse came in fluently, he motioned what was about to happen and she grabbed the bucket from the corner. For an hour the Joker spewed up his intestines a contracting pain developing as he paused for air, the phase subside for ten minuets before the next wave hit.

x-x-x

Harleen eagerly waited for the delivery of the Joker's results, she sat in her office patiently, sipping on the cooling cup of hot coffee she grasped in her hand. She had not visited her Joker this morning knowing that receiving his results was crucial. A subtle knock came at her door and she scurried over to the door a slim nurse stood before her smiling brightly.

"Your patients results Dr Quinzel." She said handing her a large yellow envelope.

"Thank" Harleen smiled back at the women gratefully taking the package.

The two exchanged smiles before moving on, Harleen shut her door and quickly sat back at her desk, she ran her fingers over the seal before using her thumb to tear back the paper. She pulled out the document inside and scanned over it most of the information consisted of observations of the patient, Harleen's eyes widened at the periods of time that the Joker experienced and attack. Her heart sinking slightly at the pain he had been enduring for over a month. She skipped pasted the details and read over the blood test results her eyes widening with concern gasping in surprise. 'Ipecac. Why would his blood have?' She thought to herself for a moment, concern planted on her face. "Someone's poisoned him." She said under a concerned whisper.

She continued to read through the details but became puzzled as to how the effects of ipecac could be so strong. Her conclusions left her to believe that he was intoxicated with either large amounts on a regular basis, or the serum was evolved to be more deadly to the point it was life threatening. Harleen placed the documents back into the folder reclining into her chair after, she knew the person who did it was clearly smart enough to choose a common substance that is now rarely used. Something that the asylum would obviously have. She rose out of her seat and decided to visit the medical ward, upon arrival she went over to the nurse that usually ran the errands in the unit.

"Excuse me" Harleen interrupted her.

"Yes? Doctor?" The women turned to her.

"Do you know how many patients are suffering from severe nausea?"

"Only the one, your patient. The Joker" The nurse answered a nervous tone in her voice.

Harleen nodded her a good bye before rushing back to her office. 'If he was the only one, then who is targeting him?' she thought to herself as entered the elevator, pressing the appropriate button she awaited to be lifted to her floor. Harleen puzzled as to who would want to poison the Joker and what for? Clearly the person was interested in the suffering of others. Her thoughts where interrupted when she stopped two level before hers, much to Harleen's discomfort the person who happened to be on the other side of the doors was Hugh. They glanced at each other uncomfortably and Harleen's eyes burned with anger and fear. The last thing she wanted was to deal with him, but he entered and stood as far across from her as possible pressing a button for a floor two levels up from Harleen's stop.

Harleen's hand searched her coat pocket for the pepper spray she had picked up, secretly she gripped it in her hand preparing it to fire at any moment. The lift slowly began to move again, Hugh starred at the women across from him. Gulping he lingered his hand out slightly.

"Harleen, I'm- I"

Before he could finish Harleen had reacted to his movement and sprayed the substance directly in his face. He cried in pain from the sting and the elevator had conveniently stopped allowing her to escape. She felt bad but around the corner she secretly giggled to herself, coughing slightly to bring herself back to a more serious state of mind. Inside her office she sat once more, puzzled over who had poisoned her Joker. She figured that the culprit was obviously familiar with chemicals and medical drugs to consider using an old formula.

She took out the photo of the Joker she had taken from his file out of her brief case and once again set it on the table. Annoyed over the scenario she decided to take a break and headed to the lounge, she was grateful that the coffee maker was not occupied and waited patiently for the beverage to brew. The strong smell of coffee filled her nose and she stood leaning against the counter, Joan entered the room and made her way to the fridge before unpacking her lunch next to Harleen.

"So, did you receive the results for the Joker yet?"

Harleen sighed heavily before replying, Joan continuing to fiddle about with her lunch.

"Yeah, but the results where really surprising and now I'm puzzled over the information. Its quite concerning."

"Well, I'm on break for a little while maybe I can help"

"Sure, I could take anything right now" Harleen responded pouring the liquid coffee into her mug.

The two women sat at a table in the corner where they could discuss the information, the room was luckily unoccupied apart from the two of them.

"Okay, first of all, what's the surprising information?" Joan asked

"Well, I looked through the majority of the information, the observations where quite extreme. The attacks went on for over half hour periods with small rest intervals of about ten minutes before another attack happened."

"That doesn't sound good, what did the blood sample results say?"

"That's the thing, they were fine the only thing that surprised me was the fact that there was a high level of Ipecac."

"Ipecac? So your saying he was poisoned?"

"Yeah, no qualified nurse would think to use the serum as it is so old and rarely use. But even then the serum alone would not be as severe unless it was distributed constantly or modified"

"So who do you suppose did it?"

Harleen held her mug tight in her hand sipping from it lightly.

"That's the thing, I don't know. The only conclusion I could gather as to who did it would be someone qualified in dealing with chemicals and knowledgeable about the asylums medical supplies."

Silence fell upon the two women and Harleen continued to drink from her mug before Joan broke the silence.

"Does the Joker have any foes? Apart from the Batman, I know he's his arch nemesis but he wouldn't poison the Joker."

"I don't know, I know he has some conflict with Jonathan but there's-"

"Jonathan? Crane?"

"Yeah, why? what's?-"

"It makes sense, Jonathan used to work here."

"Of course! God how did I miss it!"

"But Jonathan is under full surveillance, how could he possibly get to the Joker? Have they been in contact since he got here?"

"No not that I, wait. The cafeteria. That morning before he went in I sent his orderlies to take him there in hopes of getting him to socialize. Shit, he must have put it in the food somehow."

"Not without it being obvious, he would have to had done it selectively otherwise other patients would have been affected."

"There's no way of telling for sure, we would have had to have seen it. There's been no witnesses, no recordings, noth-"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Recordings! We can get the tapes of the cafeteria on that day."

"Of course!" Harleen perked up excitedly drinking the last of her coffee, her and Joan went to the surveillance room surprising the guards inside with their presence. The men stood at attention to Joan and nodded to Harleen before Joan dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Joan walked over to a man of average height, he stood firm his hair slicked back neatly, he looked around 35. Harleen stood near the door watching carefully as Joan walked over to the guard who was proceeding to sit at a chair in front of a computer screen.

"Scott, can you bring up the footage of the cafeteria on March 16th." Joan hovered behind the guard who now searched through files looking for the specific date he was told, Harleen lingered over to Joan and watched curiously by her side.

"This is the one." The guard said directly at the screen.

The women looked in closer at the screen, people moved about in black and white they watched closely as the Joker entered and sat in a secluded corner. Harleen giggled slightly at his typicalness Joan glancing at her slightly confused, Harleen noticed and bit the inside of her bottom lip. Jonathan came onto the screen as the room fell dead silent, he moved over to the Joker with nothing in his hands he just leans on the table, a few minutes pass and the Joker suddenly stands up. Jonathan soon moving away and the Joker sitting back down. After a few minutes he signals to leave.

"Nothing." Harleen said flatly, Joan sighed in agreement with her.

"Lets watch it again." Joan ordered and the three of them watched the tape again.

Harleen paid attention for a moment then zoned out when her attention came back to the screen she looked to the outer sides of the screen and just as Jonathan went to walk away she noticed a familiar figure sneak out of the room she was surprised and became unsure if what she saw was real.. The video stopped and Joan crossed her arms disappointedly.

"Still nothing." She huffed.

"Scott… can you rewind to just before Jonathan walks away." Harleen said moving in closer to the screen adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Ah, okay." Scott responded before rewinding the footage to the desired moment.

They all watched and Joan became confused as to what Harleen was looking for, she sighed just as she went to express her opinion she was cut off.

"Pause it." Harleen blurted.

As quickly as she said it Scott paused the video, Harleen looked closer at the screen Joan stood back looking more confused than before.

"There." Harleen pointed a finger on the screen and Joan gasped slightly, her shock was not as surprising as she thought it would have been.

"If he wasn't already going, he is defiantly going now! Wait till Arkham sees this." Joan huffed aloud.

"Hang on Joan, we don't know that he did it just because he is seen in the footage."

"That's true."

"We need to find out why he was in there." Harleen brought her hand to her chin and brushed it back and forth slightly. "I'm going to head back to my office. Ill tell you if I find anything." Harleen told Joan before swiftly making her way back to her room.

x-x-x

Harleen sat at her desk pondering, 'why was Hugh in the cafeteria? Staff aren't authorised. We have a watch room for viewing of the cafeteria. There's no way he could be working in there either, he's a fulltime phycologist. So why?' She went over to her window and peered into the garden, a few inmates where granted access to the outdoor areas. She hoped to one day get the Joker outside. After he's recovered she was determined to have his outdoor pass granted, after all he's been inside that hospital long enough. She sighed as she watched a fair green skinned women planting small bushes of flowers, Harleen tried to recall her name but dismissed it when it never came to mind. She turned to her computer and went over the asylums network, luckily she remembered watching what Scott had entered onto the computer.

After a few minutes she managed to hack into the surveillance system, she scrolled back to the day she sent the Joker to the cafeteria. There were two cameras in the room, one showing the door which viewed the corner where the Joker sat and the other showed the food bar where the workers served the food. She watched the footage from the same time that her Joker was brought in. Nothing was happening, Harleen figured he must have moved just as he came in and waited in the camera's blind spot.

"Sneaky bastards good at that." She whispered aloud.

She sat thinking to herself the tape playing to itself, she sighed heavily and adjusted her glasses once again. Mind blank she stretched her arms above her head and leant back slightly, small cracks came from her back and she breathed out in slight relief. She stared at the screen for a few minutes, 'hmm' she thought to herself then scrolled the film back a few minutes before the Joker was brought in. She watched the door way first and saw that he had followed Jonathan in and waited for him to be released. The two where obviously having a conversation judging by the footage, they both looked towards the door then shook hands. Harleen paused the screen and looked closer but could not see the gesture very clearly, she rewarded the video twice first watching Hugh then Jonathan. When she watched Jonathan she paused the video right before they shook hands, noticing that the man had his hand in his pocket. She played the video once more and noticed he shook Hugh's hand with the one he had in his pocket.

"Well, well. What are you up to Jonathan?" Harleen said shrewdly.

A sudden knock came at her door making Harleen jump nervously, she quickly closed her computer screen off then relaxed herself before answering the door. Joan stood before her a folder in her hands, Harleen instantly moved out of the way allowing Joan access to her office.

"I've found something that might help."

Harleen peered curiously at the women then the folder.

"Like what?"

Joan smiled quickly then resorted back to her normal expression handing Harleen the folder.

"It's a list of the people working in the cafeteria during the month, I marked out the ones on the day the Joker went in."

Harleen's eyes glazed over the sheet, they were all normal names apart from one it was a new one that wasn't on the previous lists. She had to be new Harleen thought.

"But no Hugh" Joan confirmed after noticing Harleen's puzzled expression.

"Thanks Joan" Harleen said to the women who was now on her way to exit the office.

Joan smiled in response before opening the door.

"Joan. Isn't there two camera's in the cafeteria?" Harleen purposely asked.

"Yes, why?" Joan said shutting the door.

"Well, we only watched footage from one. What if he showed up on the other? We don't even know how long he was in the room with the Joker, we never saw him enter." Harleen said laying it out knowing Joan's curiosity would send her straight to the surveillance room.

"I'll go have a look, see if I find anything" Joan responded rather flatly like it was nothing but Harleen smiled satisfied that Joan took the bait.

The women left and Harleen moved back to her computer, she looked over the video once more and concluded that Jonathan had passed something to Hugh but was not completely convinced. She looked over the video again but kept watching, Hugh didn't leave after their hand shake instead he and Jonathan went toward the food counter. Harleen swapped the file and watched it from the same time Hugh entered. At first she couldn't see the two men but after a few minutes they came into view, Jonathan went over to a group of people which oddly seemed to be the centre of attention on the screen as a small commotion had started.

Jonathan had suddenly left the group and went to the food bar, two women were behind the bench and one went over to Jonathan and started to serve him while the other one cautiously moved towards Hugh in the corner. She looked around slightly unsure. 'She's the new one.' Harleen thought to herself as she continued to watch the footage, Hugh had motioned to her about something and the women cautiously grabbed a plate of food before handing it to him. Harleen watched carefully, when the group from before moved in the path of the camera restricting view of Hugh. She looked in the direction the group was moving and saw Jonathan gesturing for them to go to him.

Harleen growled lightly in frustration, he was smart and clearly had time to think it through. Harleen stopped the video and leant back in her chair, she couldn't see what he was doing from the video but she knew someone who could tell her. She walked out of her office and headed over to Joan's she knocked lightly and was glad that her colleague was back in her office.

"I found something interesting about the documents you gave me." Harleen started.

"Really?" Joan asked slightly surprised as she knew it did not contain what they were looking for.

"Yes, you see I looked over the list of names on the previous pages but none contained this one." Harleen pointed to the new name she had found and handed the document to Joan. The women looked over it curiously. Then became confused.

"How is this relevant?" The women asked Harleen curiously.

"Did you find anything on the footage?" Harleen tried to divert the conversation before she had a chance to explain herself.

"Yes I did. I noticed that Hugh came in with Jonathan. Somehow he got access in, and the two of them had shook hands but Hugh didn't leave. He moved towards the bar, other than that there was just a small commotion in a group."

Harleen thought about how easily Jonathan had the set up look. Even Joan didn't see that Hugh was creeping in the back ground. The diversion had fooled her.

"Do you mind if I watch it?"

"Not at all". Joan entered her computer and Harleen stood behind her.

She scrolled through and watched the footage again. Harleen already knew what was going to happen but she needed Joan to see what she saw without giving away the fact she had hacked the system.

"There." Harleen pointed on the screen, indicating to Joan how Jonathans hand was in his pocket before he shook Hugh's.

Joan re- wound the video and watched it again focusing on where Harleen pointed.

"Interesting." She said pausing the video to take a closer look, this time playing it and focusing on Hugh after the hand shake.

The two watched on when Joan suddenly paused the video right when the women served both men.

"I didn't eve notice he had gone to the counter. I focused on Jonathan last time. Look Hugh's at the counter talking to the women. Sneaky bastard."

Harleen giggled to herself at Joan's comment. "Do you think Jonathan set up the diversion?" Harleen purposely asked her.

"It wouldn't surprise me, he knows more of these criminals than I do and knows them better. I wouldn't be surprised if he had them rally up to be a diversion."

They continued to watch the video Joan huffing in frustration at the end because she couldn't see what happened due to the group getting in the way.

"Didn't you say there was a new name on the list?" Joan questioned Harleen.

"Yes, she hasn't been on before."

"Hmm" Joan paused the video just after watching the women grab the food and hand it to Hugh.

"He called her over, the new girl. That's it isn't it? That's how he poisoned the Joker." Joan said inquisitively.

"I suppose, but we still don't have evidential proof." Harleen responded to her.

"Then we only have one option." Joan turned and stared at Harleen before continuing. "We ask the girl." She finished.

 **Hmm interesting… I hope you like this chapter, I know its sort of strayed from Harley and Joker but I promise it makes in the future. Spoiler it is a crucial element to the growth of their relationship later. At least I plan for it to. This is build up and back story in other words, I don't want to make it seem rushed.**

 **Please let me know how I am going, I would love to hear more feed back! I'm always looking to improve the story if I can. So please, review, follow, favourite etc. Next chapter will be on time I promise! Should be up between the 5** **th** **Dec- 10** **th** **Dec 2015. Until next time stay tuned! R.E**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know its late as ever. Don't hate me. I've been so caught up with work and Christmas. Literally I've been working coming home sleeping then working. Anyway, I want to say some big thank you's to some people who have been active with my story. I wrote this really late at night so no names, but you know who you are!**

 **Disclaimer: DC comics owns the DC characters.**

Chapter Nine

Its was late afternoon when Joan had interrupted the two women that worked quietly in the empty cafeteria.

"Evening ladies." Joan greeted the women rather flatly.

"Dr Leland!" The older women choked as she gripped the mop in her hand.

"Yes, do you mind I can have a word with ms. Brown in my office?" Joan glanced over at the short women that stood peering cautiously behind the counter.

"Uh, of course not. Sarah." The women gestured for her to go with Joan.

The young women walked over to Joan and soon followed her out looking back at her co worker a concerned look upon her face. The women gulped slightly and traced Joan's footsteps closely. The two silently walked through the halls until they reached Joan's office, inside they met Harleen who was quietly starring out the window. Harleen turned and smiled at the two women that had just walked in then sat down at one of the seats across from Joan's desk.

"Please, ms. Brown take a seat." Joan motioned moving to sit at her own chair behind her desk.

Sarah cautiously sat on the seat next to Harleen and starred into her lap, her body was stiff and clearly uncomfortable.

"Relax Sarah, we only want to ask a few questions." Harleen mentioned softly, the women proceeding to look up at her a slight relief settling in her eyes.

"You've only been with us for a few weeks correct?" Joan asked.

"Yes, Dr Leland." The women responded.

"Okay, your probably wondering why we brought you here, its not to punish you or anything. We just have a few concerns and mysteries that feature your involvement."

The women gulped as Joan pulled out a white file and slid it across the desk towards her, pausing for a second to look Joan in the eyes she picked up the folder and opened it. Inside where photos.

"Do you recognise this man?" Joan asked knowing who the women was looking at.

The women hesitated before answering. "No, I don't."

"Ms. Brown, please don't lie because I can assure you it will not end well. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you know this man?"

The women was silent. "Yes." She said before remaining silent once more.

"When did you last see him?"

"My first day."

"What did he do when you first saw him?"

"I can't remember"

"Ms. Brown, if you want to leave here any sooner you are going to have to try damn hard to remember." Joan rose her tone just slightly but remained professional.

"He was in the cafeteria, socializing with the scarecrow… Why is it so import than you need to know?" She quickly fired back at Joan.

Joan's eyes narrowed and she swallowed, Harleen watched the two women carefully.

"Because if you don't tell me what I need to know, the life of another person could be lost due to your stubbornness and ignorance. Do you really want to leave this room knowing the life of another was lost and you were the burden for it?" Joan firmly justified herself.

The women's lips parted somewhat as she sat speechless slightly distort by the information she was just told.

"Forgive me, I did not realise the circumstances."

"It's alright, its just important we get as much information as possible to help this person." Harleen soothed. The women looking at her guiltily.

"Okay. I'd like to help as much as possible." She finished looking at Joan with determined eyes.

"What happened after you saw him socializing?" Joan moved on.

"He came over to the counter… Margaret was busy serving the Scarecrow and he was begging for my attention. I was still new to the system so I went over to him. He asked me for the Joker's plate saying he was his doctor. I tried to get Margaret's attention but she was still busy, the guy was getting really impatient and I didn't want him to start an uprising so I gave him what he asked."

"Then what happened?" Harleen was sitting on the edge of her seat a curious concern on her face. The women just stared at her bluntly.

"Uh, well there was a mob that suddenly moved over to the scarecrow other than that the guy was placing the plate back on the counter in front of me." She looked at Harleen and Joan who both reflected a troubled expression on their faces.

"Okay, I don't think there is anything else." Joan said looking at Harleen who was listening but staring at the ground.

"No, there has to be more. He wouldn't have just picked up the plate just to see if there was the correct portion of food! There has to be more. What happened when he left?" Harleen argued slightly frustrated.

"Um, well like I said he gave me the plate, and not too long later the Joker walked in." The women looked at Harleen with innocent eyes.

Frustrated Harleen got up from her seat and began to pace grumbling words quietly to herself. The women sat in the chair slightly disheartened that she could not help fully, the room became silent apart from the muffled sounds of Harleen ranting.

The women sighed aloud slightly and began to apologise. "I'm really sorry that I couldn't help you, I feel really guilty. Compared to the other days I have been working here, I cant recall anything strange or different apart from the fact he was a doctor and in the cafeteria. I didn't' know at the time they had no authorisation. Other than that the only other thing was I found a small vile left at the end of the counter where I served him."

"A vile?" Joan asked suddenly intrigued.

Harleen's ears pricked up stopping herself from pacing as she turned and listened. Suddenly both her and Joan stared at the women who now became slightly uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, it had some label on it I didn't recognise…. I kept it just in case it was used specially for certain things."

"Can you bring it to us?" Joan asked.

"Yes, of course. I can go get it now if you wish." She replied.

Joan nodded and the women left the office to fetch the vile.

X-X-X

Harleen opened the door when the third knock came, she moved aside allowing the small lady access to the office once more. The women placed the small vile on the table in front of Joan, both Harleen and Joan looked at each other confirming the evidence.

"Ipecac." Joan stated.

"Is it bad?" The women asked curiously.

"It depends, if you have a lot you will be forced to vomit for hours on end. Even worse, if the formula is modified to be life threatening." Harleen answered picking up the vile at the top and glancing over it.

"A form of poison?" The women looked up Harleen worried.

"Correct." Joan responded.

The women's face expression turned to the frame of guilt and sadness, Joan took note and knew that she was blaming herself.

"Ms. Brown, I hope you can understand that this is not your fault. A reminder that you were new at the present time, the person in charge of this attack has a clear idea of what they are doing and unfortunately you have just become another piece to aid in their game. Know this both Harleen and I are extremely grateful for your help tonight, you've certainly answered some questions about this mystery." Joan reassured the women that sat across from her.

Rising from her seat Joan walked over to the women who now stood in front of her, the two made eye contact and Joan gave a reassuring smile.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest. I hope you can further help Harleen and I by keeping the information shared here to yourself. For your safety, I would… Thank you again Ms. Brown." Joan said as she escorted the women out of the office shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"You know what this means don't you?" Harleen asked Joan.

"It means we now have to convince Hugh to sit and take a DNA exam."

"Or we convince Dr. Arkham too do it."

"I don't know if bringing Dr. Arkham into this yet, is a good idea."

"Well what do you suppose we do, we cant get his finger print without him noticing."

"Well its not really that hard Harleen." Joan chuckled.

"Please enlighten me then?"

"Well, when you think about it, we just need to match his finger print from the vile to something he's touched. Like a mug or a keyboard."

"Or a door handle!"

"Or a what?"

"A door handle."

"Why a door handle? How is that-"

"Think about it Joan. He enters and exits his office everyday. Its probably the most simplest thing we could get a finger print from and without it looking obvious."

"And how exactly do we not make it look obvious without all the special equipment we have to use?"

Harleen paused for a moment and looked at Joan. "I know one way we could do it…"

"And that is?"

Harleen tried to control her chuckled before answering. "Promise not to laugh?"

Joan just looked at Harleen with an expressionless face.

"Okay, all we need it sticky tape."

"Sticky tape? Really? This is a serious matter Harleen I don't see how-"

"Relax, here give me some Ill show you now how it works."

Joan opened a draw in the side of her desk and handed a small roll of tape to Harleen, she watched closely as Harleen broke off a small bit of tape and placed it on the mouse of Joan's computer.

"See one finger print, and I bet it matches your exactly." Harleen said taking Joan's hand and a piece of tape then sticking it to her finger before comparing the two.

"Aha and where did you learn to do this?" Joan asked curiously.

"I saw it in an old film once" Harleen responded.

"Right, well lets go put it into practise."

Joan rose from her seat and the two women left her office and proceeded down the halls. When they arrived at Hugh's office Harleen sneered to herself at the golden letters mounted on his door. She drew a small piece of tape and smoothed it on the handle of the door pulling it away carefully, when she held it to the light her and Joan could see one finger print slightly smudged.

"Back to my office, I know its after hours but I'd rather continue this there." Joan said cautiously looking around.

Harleen nodded in agreement and they set off back to Joan's office. Inside Harleen took another piece of tape and smoothed it over the small vile revealing another printed finger on the tape.

"Here, put those in this I'll take them home with me tonight then we can analyse them tomorrow. If the evidence is a match then we close this case." Joan said positively.

"Fingers crossed." Harleen responded.

The two women walked together to their cars before parting ways for the night. Harleen entered her apartment and quickly got ready for bed, she was keen to sleep not only cause she was tired but she wanted to be switched on for the next day, especially if she could nab that assholes ass.

X-X-X

Harleen had arrived five minutes early and detoured to the staff lounge to grab a coffee before she went to meet Joan in her office. She brewed the coffee and embraced its unique aroma as she waited, she though about her Joker. She hadn't seen him since she gave him the rose and suddenly felt a little guilty, she never got to see if he liked it. Her thoughts were drawn away when the click of the coffee pot went off, she poured the liquid into her red mug and set off down the halls to Joan's office. As she walked along careful not to spill her beverage a familiar voice called from behind her, as she turned she saw Joan holding paper work gesturing for her to follow. Swiftly Harleen walked after her colleague and was soon accompanying her.

"Hi Joan, we are we going?" Harleen bided the women she walked along side her.

"Morning. Listen I came in early and sent the sample to the lab, they just got back and said they had a match."

"Really?! That's great!" Harleen said chocking on her coffee slightly.

"Is that coffee?" Joan asked curiously.

"Yeah" Harleen said cheerfully

"Uh, lucky" Joan sighed enviously, Harleen giggling at her as they proceeded to the lab.

The two scanned their ID and entered the lab, Harleen followed closely behind Joan and the two were soon met by Dr. Arkham.

"Ah, Joan glad you made it. Harleen." He nodded to the women.

Joan nodded and Harleen smiled warmly in response. The two followed Dr. Arkham around the lab Harleen grabbing Joan's shoulder lightly.

"I thought we weren't going to tell him yet?" Harleen whispered.

"I know but he was the only that was around here that had checked in already, so I explained the situation and he's just as curious as us. But he cant fire Hugh without a really serious reason, if we can prove he has poisoned an inmate then his doctor's licence will be evicted from him for good." Joan answered.

"Brilliant." Harleen simply replied.

They continued to follow Dr. Arkham until they reached a desk with paperwork and the tape sealed inside a bag.

"So, do they match Hugh's print?" Joan asked.

"Yes, but the more interesting part is on the sample you got from the vile there was actually another print as well as Dr. Baytoven's" Dr. Arkham confirmed.

"Whose is it?" Joan questioned.

"Well, I decided to run it through the system to see if it would square up with any of the inmate files. And we found a match."

The three doctors looked up at the screen.

"Jonathan Crane." Harleen said.

"Yes. It seems that Dr. Crane has been in league with Dr. Baytoven for a while planing this attack on the Joker as soon as he was brought in."

"Makes sense, he is his doctor" Joan commented.

"So what about the Ipecac, is it regular of experimented?" Harleen asked curiously.

"I've just sent it off to be analysed. We should know the results in a couple of hours, unfortunately Dr. Baytoven is currently on probation due to harassment acts against you Harleen and wont be back for another three days. But when he returns I can assure he won't be with us for much long after, I would suggest going back to work for now. I will contact you both as soon as the results are back then we can hopefully develop an antidote to give to the Joker, once he has recovered enough you can resume your sessions. I am also allowing one hour a day for the Joker to either take time in the recreation room, or sit outside while accompanied with a guard, this is granted at the moment purely due to his extended hospitalization. If he becomes reckless at any given moment, the privileges will be confiscated."

"Thank you, Dr. Arkham." Harleen said calmly, trying hard not to give away her excitement over the new privileges.

Dr. Arkham nodded to the women before leaving, Joan and Harleen walked back to the their offices. Harleen followed Joan as she took a detour to the staff lounge, from there Harleen departed from her and wondered back to her office. She was very excited to have her sessions again with the Joker. She couldn't wait to break the news to him about his new privileges, and the fact that she discovered the reason as to why he was sick.

When she arrived back at her office she immediately began to write up notes. After a couple of hours spent on her computer, the phone stationed on her desk began to ring. Harleen picked it up greeting the person on the other end. Dr. Arkham was requesting her back down at the lab, she hadn't realized it had been a few hours and quickly put her white coat on and headed down the halls once again, her heels clicking at every step she took, the sound echoing off the white walls.

Joan was already there when Harleen had arrived, not that she was particularly surprised. When Harleen's presence became known to Joan, they both smile at each other before turning their attention to Dr. Arkham who was punching some data into the computer.

"What's the verdict Dr. Arkham?" Harleen asked.

"I can confirm that the serum has been modified making it extremely dangerous in large doses. By the sounds of it the Joker was induced by small doses causing him to suffer rather than just becoming overwhelmed and chocking to death."

"Still sounds like a pretty sufferable death." Joan said quietly.

"So can they make an antidote?" Harleen questioned.

"Already have. We ran some tests and found that Atropine is effective. A small does of this day and night should get the Ipecac out of his system in a few days. Hopefully in about two weeks he can return to his cell."

"What will happen with the poison?" Joan asked curiously.

"For now I want so more tests run to find out exactly what was used. The footage of the chemical chambers is also going to be reviewed to see just how long this has been going on."

"What about Jonathan?" Harleen curiously questioned.

"He will remain in his cell, until Dr. Baytoven returns. Then I will speak with the both and individually."

"Your not sending his to the 'Hole'?" Harleen asked slightly annoyed.

"Not at this stage. I have good intentions of sending him to the silent hall for a few weeks though, I realise he may not have committed a physical assault. But he did still commit a dangerous assault "

"Fair enough" Joan spoke up "Harleen why don't you and I grab lunch. At this point I could take anything that doesn't involve work."

"Yeah, sounds good Joan" Harleen smiled.

"Dr. Arkham." Joan said before leaving with Harleen by her side.

The women walked once again the same route they took to the staff lounge only this time Harleen entered with Joan. The two sat with coffee in their hands and food in front of them, but conversation was inconsistent and soon they both sat in silence.

"Its finally over now, huh?" Joan expressed.

"Yeah." Harleen replied reaching out for a biscuit on the table.

"At least you get to go back to your sessions, a little less boring."

"I know I'll actually have something to document, haha."

The two women laughed before silence consumed the room once more.

"I need to get back to my work." Harleen groaned.

"Mmm." Joan sighed in response sipping the last of her coffee.

The two cleared the table and left the room together, walking side by side until Harleen reached her office hallway.

"Thanks for all your help Joan. I couldn't have done it without you" She smiled gratefully at her co worker.

"I'm sure you could have, but your welcome." She replied before walking off.

Harleen continued down the small hall until she reached her door, walking inside she laid her coat over the back of her chair before sitting down. She stared at her computer for a few minutes then opened the top draw to her desk and pulled out the small photo she had of the Joker. She still meant to return it back to his file, 'One more day won't hurt' She thought to herself as she stared at it for a little while smiling knowing they would speak soon.

 **Holy crap. I really am sorry it is late. My time management is terrible. However I am really excited for what's coming up next in the story. Now I did promise some naughtiness so it should be here in the near future (yay!) So stay tuned! If you don't like that stuff then I advise don't read, not my fault if you do though. I will express warnings when I write my opening comments. On another note… I'm such a liar (probably wont be true) Next chapter will be due between 15** **th** **Dec- 24** **th** **Dec 2015. By now you should know NO Promises. But I will try! Please review lemme know your thoughts PLEASE! Also follow, favourite etc. Thank you for your patients! I'm not giving up yet!**

 **Edit:**

 **Recently done a small edit on chapter one and two. It is just an update on Joker's description I've decided to go with his original character as I feel there is more humor, but he is still as cruel and ruthless and as serious as I have depicted him. There will still be progression as to how he became who he is and why he has those scars still.**

 **That is all. R.E x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for this being terribly haha was supposed to be out last year :D But I went on holiday and didn't have my computer. In other news, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and or New years and another side note, just a quick shout out to those who provided activity to my story, I thank you very much. Please enjoy x R.E**

 **Disclaimer: DC characters are owned by DC Comics.**

Chapter Ten

The room was quiet and a cool breeze was flowing into the room, the rays of the early morning sun glistened through the slow movement of the white curtains. Harleen laid on her bed still slumbering her hair was rolled out into a messy bun, her lips pouted together slightly caused by the pillow her cheek was pressed against. The sound of an abrupt beeping broke the peace in the room causing Harleen to roll over in annoyance and switch the unwelcome sound off, she sighed aloud and rolled onto her back. Her eyes stared at the ceiling no thoughts crossing her mind as she was still half asleep, sitting up she stretched her arms out before laying them to rest in her lap amongst her thick quilt.

Harleen looked to her window watching as the curtains flew in gently then glided back to normal, winter was setting in soon she was so keen to see the first snow fall and celebrate Christmas. Not that she really had anyone to celebrate with, all her friends have lost contact with her after she wouldn't go socialise. But she felt maybe having Christmas on her own for a change would be more exciting. She smacked her lips together and wriggled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

She set the shower to just the right temperature and lathered her body with a flowery body soap. As she rinsed off she drenched her hair in the stream of water then applied a new shampoo she go that smelt like sweet roses. After drying off she put on her black mini skirt and red blouse then headed for the kitchen, today was her day off but she wanted to go to work anyway to visit the Joker. Three days ago they nabbed Hugh's sorry ass and today he was going to be evicted from his job, but that wasn't the only reason she was going in, since she gave the Joker the rose she hadn't seen him and now that he was being medicated she wanted to see if he was recovering well.

"Hmm what should I make for breakfast?" Harleen mumbled to herself as she opened the fridge.

Inside she pulled out a carton of eggs, milk and strawberries then went over to a cupboard and grab flower, a bowl, and a spoon.

"Pancakes I think." She said as she began mixing the ingredients.

After a few minutes she tidied up and sat down to enjoy her meal. 'Oh shit, almost forgot' she thought as she got up and skidded over to the fridge. 'Everything is better with ice cream'. Harleen sat down once again and indulged in her treat of a breakfast, when she was finished clearing up she grabbed her lab coat and briefcase then headed for the apartments lobby where she went and recovered her car.

When she arrived at the gates she scanned her card and drove to the parking lot, scanning her card she entered the asylum and embraced its warmth. The cool air outside had made her slightly chilled, she walked along the halls adjusting a small strand of hair that fell over the tops of her black frame glasses. She took the elevator to the fourth floor where her office was located only stopping to drop off her briefcase and pick up her white coat that was hung off her chair. She forwarded out of her office and headed down the corridors to the medical ward, a small spring in her step as she casually made her way.

Upon entering the main room Harleen suddenly became nervous, she couldn't understand why. Ignoring the feeling she glanced over to the nurse that was fiddling with something at the bench, sighing a little she walked over to the window on the door to the Joker's room. Carefully she placed her hands on the door, he was awake and starring at the flower beside him. Harleen smiled but only for a moment as she looked upon his expression which looked slightly saddened. The flower was wilted, and loosing its petals. Harleen frowned slightly and didn't notice her right hand had slid down the door, unconsciously she started to pull down the handle.

The Joker's heart jumped at the noise of the door creaking, immediately he averted his eyes from the dying flower beside him and gazed at the women who appeared from the other side of the door. Much to his surprise it was his doctor. His expression changed vastly and he smirked his classic smile at her, in which she returned with a small warm one.

"Well, hello doc. Long time no see. Your looking nice today."

"Your looking better."

"Well if I had known I was expecting a visitor, I would have at least asked one of the nurses to comb my hair."

Harleen giggled as she moved around to the side of his bed and took a seat in the small chair.

"Say doc, no flowers for the sick patient?"

Harleen stared at the wilted flower that sat on the table next to the bed, but drew her stare down to her lap.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Fine. Question is doc, how are you feeling?"

"Never better."

"Don't expand on the question or anything geez."

"Have the attacks subsided?"

"I don't know, am I drooling on the floor like an idiot? I thought you were the doctor, not me."

Harleen adjusted her glasses slightly, she confirmed to herself that he was regaining his normal nature and sense of humour.

"I guess not, in that case I best be on my way." Harleen expressed, her tone bitter slightly as she stood to exit.

"Awh, come on doc. I'm just messing, what? Cant take a _joke?"_ Joker suddenly blurted out.

A strange feeling came over him and he couldn't admit that after such a long time not having a conversation he felt in need to speak to someone for a while.

"That Mr Joker, can depend." Harleen said returning to her sitting form.

The Joker smirked again, "So doc, what's the haps since I've been out? Still seeing that young guy, that other doctor?" He laid his words carefully enough for her to process them, smirking at the end.

Harleen's eyes narrowed. She knew who he meant but didn't understand how he knew.

"No, that prick is part of the reason your in here." She said rather harshly but remained professional.

"What?" The Joker's smirk disappeared and his eyes narrowed as a confused anger grew in him.

Harleen became slightly surprised that he didn't know what had happened yet.

"Typical, they didn't tell you." She sighed taking a pause.

"Tell me what?" The Joker growled at her.

Harleen's eyes grew at his tone as she stared at him, she hadn't heard him like this for a while and an odd feeling settled in her stomach.

"U-uh, well." She paused for a moment to recover her words. "That doctor you are referring to his name is Dr. Baytoven and his patient is the Scarecrow. Ever since you arrived in Arkham Scarecrow has been planing to attack you, he was only successful due to the help of Dr. Baytoven. Scarecrow had his doctor gather ingredients to make a stronger serum of Ipecac, which he has been using to poison you. The first attack was poisoning the food you ate when you went to the cafeteria."

Harleen sat looking into her lap annoyed at the events of the last few weeks, the Joker's eyes narrowed his anger burning a little more inside. 'Fucking Crane' he thought to himself.

"I've been trying to have that jerks ass fired ever since he pushed himself on me." Harleen said aloud mindlessly, unaware the Joker was listening.

The Joker's ears pricked up at her words and his eyes widened for only a moment before narrowing once more as he looked at her.

"He did what?!" He growled lowly at her.

Harleen's blue eyes grew as she shot her gaze up to his realizing what she had said out loud.

"U-um nothing, he did nothing. It doesn't matter he's currently being evicted and will be gone next week." Harleen hesitantly changed the subject.

The Joker looked at her his eyes still narrow, he was rather pissed at the whole situation. He was irritated at the fact that this primitive piece of ass had threatened to bring harm to his doctor, even more so that Crane was behind his suffering the last few weeks. Someone was going to pay and frankly he didn't care who.

"I need to leave now. Sorry to interrupt your rest, Mr Joker" Harleen apologised and moved to the door rather quickly.

The Joker's expression turned neutral as his mind was caught in thought. 'That asshole will pay before he leaves.' He thought to himself as his stare went off to look at the plant in the corner next to the door. 'Vile…. The vile'.

"Say doc, before you depart. Mind grasping a looksie as to what's behind that pot over there?" The Joker peered at the object curiously.

"Ah, okay?" Harleen obeyed.

She moved to the pot and reached her hand behind it until she felt a small cold vile, pulling it out she read the label to herself 'Ipecac formula 2'. A slight gasp came from her and the Joker's eyes grew intense with curiosity.

"Mind filling me in on what that is, doc?" The Joker asked.

Harleen's blue eyes gazed into the Joker's green ones concern and sympathy filling out across her face.

"Well?" The Joker asked again his expression flattening.

"It's another vile, like the first time. Only it's, I suppose a stronger formula… there's still some left… How'd you know it was there?" Harleen asked her face tuning to be expressionless.

"Well, you see that ' _prick'_ you were talking about, decided to pay me a few visits. Obviously wasn't here to do any favours of mine." The Joker said rather dismissively.

"I need to take this to the lab. It seems your recovering just fine on the Atropine doses so there shouldn't be much alarm. For now I need to go. I will see you soon Mr Joker." Harleen said as she turned to exit.

"Till then. Thanks for filling me in doc, was a big eye opener." He said to her as she walked out, a dark smile planted on his face.

Harleen headed straight for the lab, she was puzzled as to why the Joker didn't notify anyone about the vile? 'Then again, it is the Joker.' She thought to herself as she entered the room to the lab. The air was thick with chemicals and a continuous buzzing sound floated through the room. Harleen walked through the shelves careful not to touch anything, she noticed that Dr Arkham was standing next to one of the scientists.

"Hello, Dr Arkham." She greeted him from behind.

"Oh, Dr Quinzel, isn't today your day off?"

"Yes, but I have something to give you." Harleen expressed holding her hand out, the small vile planted steadily in the middle of her palm.

"What is it?" Arkham said picking it up and gazing over it.

"I believe it may be a stronger formula of Ipecac. It was hidden in the Joker's medical room behind a plant, there is still some serum left."

"I see. It wont be much use now as the Joker is recovering fine at the moment but we will need to keep it on record. Thank you Dr Quinzel"

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow Dr Arkham." Harleen said as she waved a hand as she walked away. She was fairly happy, at this rate the Joker will be out of the medical ward in no time, she smiled to herself, her steps pacing faster.

X-X-X

The Joker had fallen asleep again for quite some time after his dear doctor left him that morning. He had developed quite an apatite and was slowly becoming impatient will how long it was till he could eat. The past few days he could only handle soft solid foods, as the poison was still running through his system. He hated the fact his meals were all practically blended. A teasing smell of steak filtered into his room and like a dog he drooled at the aroma his stomach protesting out loud.

The food cart was in sight through the window of the Joker's room, he waited anxiously to see what portion of proper food was going to be handed to him. The small women walked in with a tray and placed it on the wheeled table I front of the Joker, without a word she walked away immediately and shut the door. The Joker's patience was strong enough to wait for the women to leave before he whisked the lid off of the tray revealing his meal. The Joker's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. All this time, he had been waiting patiently, drooling over the smell, dreaming of this moment! And to his biggest disappointment he was once again accustomed to the shitty slop of blended food.

Regretfully he ate the slop, a small tear of disappointment shedding down his white skin. When he finished he pushed the repulsive plate away from him and sighed miserably. The Joker tried his best to think of a distraction, his mind supplied him with the blue eyes of his doctor. Zoned out he dwelled in her shinny, round, blue eyes there colour was so mesmerizing, his eyes focused and they stared at the wilting flower beside his bed. He brought his attention back to earlier this morning, 'Hm she didn't even knock when she came in this morning. How rude.' He thought to himself. 'Although, it was a nice surprise. Mmm, I do love that mini skirt, and that small curvy figure of hers.' The Joker suddenly growled quietly aloud, he disliked being distracted it stopped him from focusing on terrorising Gotham.

For a few minutes the Joker sat grumpily on his bed. He suddenly became curious as to why his doctor came and saw him, then he remembered what she told him. 'I'm gonna punch that bastard in the gut so hard, he's gonna choke every time he breathes.' He thought aggressively to himself, he hated Crane and his shitty assistant. A sudden knock came at the door before it swung open slowly, Dr Arkham entered closing the door behind him.

"Arkham, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Joker smiled at him.

"Evening Mr Joker." Arkham returned the gesture.

"Oh so formal, we've know each other long enough now, just call me Joker." He said smiling darkly.

Arkham just stared at him bluntly. The Joker's smile faded with disappointment as he stared back at the doctor in front of him.

"What do you want doc? Don't cha know its past my bed time?" The Joker expressed rather flatly.

"I don't want anything, but to me it seems your almost fully recovered."

"That's it? I could have sworn that your title begins with doctor… not captain obvious!"

"Sorry to spoil it for you, anyway tomorrow your going back to your cell and will still be attending breakfast in the cafeteria again."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea, I can be poisoned twice."

"The only reason you were poisoned was because a doctor had overridden the authorisation into the room."

"Fine, if it means I can eat actual food rather than this blended crap, I'm all in."

"Okay" Arkham nodded "Sweet dreams, Joker." He said turning for the door.

"What? Its like 7 o'clock?"

"You said its past your bed time." Arkham said flicking the lights and closing the door.

"…Prick"

 **Yay! Ten chapters and of course plenty more to come, I tried to make the Joker seem a little more humours and kinda sassy, I play him partially of the Joker from 'Assault on Arkham' the movie, which is brilliant and I advise if you are over 15 you should watch cause it is amazing!**

 **I really do apologise for the delays, once I get my school computer back I should write a lot faster again. But for now please, please, please! Review! Also follow, favourite etc.. I may write some one- shots too, soon so stay posted. Next chapter will be out between 3** **rd** **Jan- 7** **th** **Jan 2016! Please enjoy x. R.E**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one was a biggie, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters, DC Comics does.**

Chapter Eleven

Harleen's heels echoed off the walls as she walked to her office, her hips swayed gracefully with each step. The on looking eyes of multiple male doctors prayed on her as she walked some stopped for a second glance, Harleen smiled to herself amusingly, her mood was satisfyingly happy. She was early for work today and knew the Joker was being moved back to his former cell, but Harleen wanted to see him before he was discharged.

She pinched her lips together lightly ensuring the new red lipstick she wore was evenly distributed, entering her office she placed her briefcase on her desk and pulled on her white coat, adjusting her new red blouse accordingly. Before leaving to see the Joker she opened her briefcase retrieving her compact mirror and adjusted her hair before replacing it in the case and grabbing a small snack, planting it in her pocket in hopes to enjoy it later.

Returning to the white halls she once again passed by on looking eyes, a stride in her step as she turned into the medical ward her eyes glistening slightly seeing the Joker still there. She knocked on his door lightly before entering, she was greeted by his characteristic smile and bright green eyes.

"Good morning doc, might I say you look _**great**_ today." He said growling approvingly at her.

"Good morning Mr Joker, and thank you." She replied the slight pigment of pink settling on her cheeks.

The Joker noticed her reaction and dwelled in the soft pink that formed on her face.

"So to what do I owe the visit? Come to tell me I get a free meal from _**you,**_ hmm?" The Joker teased a smirk forming on his face.

Harleen's eyes grew slightly wider as she giggle at his comment, her cheeks flourishing even more but she had to hold firm. "Hck hrm, Mr joker, please restrain yourself from making such comments" She told him as sternly as she could while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I'm just having a little fun, you should try it sometime, let your hair down. I'm sure if you have trouble with that, I could _help_." He growled playfully at her.

Harleen's cheeks blushed heavily, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, 'What is he playing at?' she thought to herself. As quick as it came she dismissed her bashfulness and returned to a neutral state "Mr Joker please, this is a strict doctor patient relationship"

Before the Joker had enough time to reply Harleen was already cutting him off. "I have to go, I will see you soon Mr Joker." A slightly disappointed tone coming across her voice.

The Joker's eyes narrowed disapprovingly to the thought of her absence, his mind scanned for an excuse to make her stay a little while longer before he was escorted to the pleasures of eating solid but badly cooked food.

"Say doc, I feel a little light headed, any chance you can grab me some water?" He played out to her.

Harleen's attention was once again reverted back to him. She ignored his order for only a moment to check his statues chart, his blood sugar was slightly low almost normal. Placing the clipboard back she exited the room to pour a chilled cup of water, returning to his side placing the cup gently of the side table.

"Your blood sugar is low, I will see if one of the nurses can give you something sweet." Harleen placed her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"That's okay, I'm starring at something that looks pretty tasty right now." He smirked darkly at her.

Harleen's face displayed and expression of pure surprise and embarrassment, followed by the heavy chuckle of the Joker snapping her out of the trance. 'To far' She thought to herself and glared at him disapprovingly, her hands had clenched slightly and she clutched an object in her pocket refreshing her memory of the treat she was saving for later. The Joker's laugh had died down when he was confronted by her face, Harleen filed to the door turning back for a short moment.

"Your not you when your hungry, Mr Joker" she said flatly, throwing the treat onto his lap, she exited the room. As she left the ward she smirked at the cackling she could hear behind her.

X-X-X

The Joker gratefully munched on the sweet chocolate, fumbling the wrapper in his hands. He looked down at it for a moment reading the title 'Snickers' and began chuckling to himself, 'Who knew, she actually has a sense of humour' he thought slightly surprised. Intrigued as to that not being the only thing new about her, his eyes relaxed as he painted the picture of her figure, her new blouse one as red as a blood rose only slightly more exposing, with a lower cut and not to mention the fact she deliberately had her buttons undone enough to reveal a peek at her goods. The Joker leant back into the pillows supporting him, his mind focusing on her image, this was by far is favourite way of seeing her dressed apart from the grey skirt. 'That blouse, her mini skirt, hair down, those curves' He motioned her silhouette with his hands. 'Mmm now that is what you call sexy.'

Interrupted by the sudden crackling of the door handle the Joker blinked his eyes and drew his attention to the noise, entering where is orderlies.

"Well, if it isn't my second favourite pair of pricks." The Joker beamed at them. Bruce grunting disapprovingly.

"Who's the first pair" Todd engaged his comment.

"Do you really want to know?" He said darkly to him

"Time to go clown." Bruce expressed after cuffing him. He stood taking a moment to really stretch out. Impatiently Bruce pushed the Joker forward, in return he was whacked in the face with two fists firmly.

"Tut, tut, these things, cant be rushed." The Joker mocked flexing his wrists, Bruce stood sharply and went to throw a blow to the Joker's mug, Todd moved swiftly and stood between them preventing

Bruce to hit him.

"No, he's not worth the trouble" Todd glared at the Joker who simply smiled in return. The two men lead the Joker to the same shower he went in on his arrival. Submissively the Joker basked in the delightful chill of the water, he hadn't had a decent shower in weeks and took the time to scrub up and stretch out without people stopping him, he noticed he was not as strong as usual, and he knew why, causing him to clench his fist and punch the wall. The water cut off and the corse tone of Bruce's voice rang in his ears.

"Time to move" He called through the overheads. The Joker drew back his arm and walked to redress, a slight indent was left in the wall. The room of the cafeteria fell silent upon his appearance, he chose the same seat as last time and watched carefully as Todd waited for his food to be prepared. He scanned the room the eyes of others shifting away to avoid his gaze, 'no Crane. Pity, I wanted to tell him a joke'. The Joker's food was placed in front of him and Todd released his hands from the restraint of the cuffs, he waited patiently for Todd to retreat before downing his meal.

He chewed on the over cooked bacon, his body seizing up slightly to the unknown presence behind him. A confident feeling of who it was came over the Joker but he waited for the right moment.

"So, it seems the clown has returned from the circus, how was the trip?" Crane mocked.

"It was quite the experience." He mocked lightly knowing Crane knew what he meant. "Great thing about the circus. Its always good for a laugh. But it won't be nearly as funny, _**as this**_." One swift motion and the Joker had swung a balled hand into the jaw of an unsuspecting Crane, the man stumbled back a hand to his jaw, his fingers gathering the trickle of blood that escaped his mouth. In a rage he swung back at the Joker who was laughing mildly and the two were engaged in a brawl, both took hits to the chest, arms and face. Crane kneed the Joker in the ribs bruising the newly healed bones once more.

The Joker still laughing grabbed Crane's arm swinging it behind him applying enough force he managed to dislocate it from the shoulder. Crane cried out in pain and weakly supported the arm with the other one. Facing him front on the Joker gathered enough strength to swing at Crane's head impacting enough for it to cause the man stumbling in pain, blood flowing from his mouth splattering across the floor with each heaved breath.

"One thing you should know about Jokes Crane" he said walking up to the trembling man. "Is to always deliver the _punch_ line." The Joker said as he knocked Crane to the ground with one upper cut to the jaw, Crane splattered blood on the ground and weakly attempted to get up, failing he decided to crawl away.

"I'm not finished you bastard" The Joker growled as he stumbled steadily after him. Inmates stared senselessly at the two men, there attention diverted to the mob of orderlies entering the room. Two seized Crane who submitted immediately while the Joker fought off four others unsuccessfully. Mumbling as he was dragged away, the chilling laughter of the Joker emitted loudly as it bounced off the walls.

X-X-X

Harleen sat in her office quietly, accompanied by the gentle tick of her mounted clock. She day dreamed as she watched the speckles of dust reveal themselves through the rays of sun that invaded the room. The silence was interrupted by the obnoxious ring of the desk phone, snapped back to reality Harleen scrambled to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked professionally.

"Dr Quinzel? It's Joan Leland"

"Oh, hi Joan." Harleen replied warmly.

"Dr Arkham wanted me to let you know that your session with the Joker, has been cancelled."

"What? Why?" Confused Harleen shifted in her seat and sat upright, her mind hanging onto the sounds from the phone.

"He has been sent to the silent hall for three days"

"The 'Hole'? But why?"

"He had a brawl with Crane, this morning in the cafeteria. From what I've been told Crane didn't fair of to well, not going to say he didn't deserve it but the act was still uncalled for."

"I see, thanks Joan."

"Goodbye"

Harleen hung up the phone and slumped in her chair. "Uncalled for my ass, I hope Mr J didn't fair off to badly, knowin' Crane he'd put up a fight." She sighed disappointedly her first session back with the Joker and its cancelled, now she didn't know what to do. Patients in the 'hole' can't have visitors, at least during working hours they can't. Harleen packed her things into her briefcase and hung her white coat on the back of her chair, upon leaving she looked back and pursed her lips together. 'It's looking a lil grey', she thought retrieving the coat from the chair and exiting her office.

It was around mid evening when Harleen had returned home, she did a bunch of cleaning and washed her coat which hung dry, now a lighter shade of white. Four hours had passed, she had done all she wanted with her apartment and decided to do some work only noticing she had left some papers in her office. Taking a glance at her watch she contemplated for a moment before travelling to her closet, donning a pair of grey jeans and a blue blouse she plumped her hair which was down then grabbed her keys and headed back to the Asylum. She made her way to the elevator that stopped at her floor only to notice a familiar figure creeping down one of the halls.

Intrigued Harleen diverted her path and followed the mysterious person from a safe distance. The person entered an elevator and Harleen waited patiently to see which floor it was stopping at.

'Floor 9? That's the 'Hole'.' She thought rather suspiciously, pressing the button she waited for the lift to open its doors, inside she pressed the desired number and anticipated what would happen next. Upon the door opening, she could see nothing other than what the rays of the moons light would expose. The sound of a faint chuckle and heavy panting drifted through the air, Harleen knew what was happening and couldn't move any faster. She raced down the small hall edging closer to the sounds of abuse. She found him, cornered at the mercy of the attacker. The cell door locked with her Joker and his attacker inside. Her mind screamed no but nothing came out of her mouth, they didn't notice her. She scrambled through her keys and managed to find one that fitted the cells lock.

"Stop!" She yelled jumping on the attackers back from behind, her arm wringed around his neck forcing him back. He jabbed her hard in the side with his elbow causing her to fall in pain.

"Stop!" She shouted weakly, tears falling from her burning eyes. She gathered enough strength to push the man away, so far his face was exposed in the moon light.

"Hugh?" Harleen's eyes lifted in confusion, the tears staining her cheeks.

"What are you?..." She pleaded her eyes narrowing. He said nothing just starred at her.

"Harleen… get out of the way" He started slightly angry.

"Don't you **dare** touch _my_ pati-"

The cold floor stung her face, her lip bled slightly and she could taste the blood.

"Your gonna pay for what you did, you piece of shit" Hugh growled.

Harleen could just make out his words, her anger was bubbling, using the wall she managed to support herself to a standing position. She launched herself at him knocking him over, her adrenaline running high she snatched the beating bat he had and began hitting him. The faint laughter of the Joker rang in her ears and she began to go senseless, the cries of sudden mercy splattered from Hugh's mouth along with a pool of blood and she halted, stick mid air. Her eyes grew intense as she starred at his withering figure, she kneeled down dropping the bat and grabbed his face, tears streamed down her own.

"Listen and listen well, I wouldn't bother telling anyone about this because they will think its just an excuse to get back in here okay, secondly show your face to me again and I will kill you. Thirdly, you don't _**ever**_ touch my patient. You get your scrawny ass out of here before I fuck you up some more, got it?" He nodded in response and she threw his face away, he scrabbled as best he could to his feet and fled the room. Sobs came from Harleen as did the tears that escape her eyes, she crawled over to the Joker who laid consciously but numb on the floor. She lifted his head gently and tucked her thighs under it then stoked his green curly hair gently, to her surprise it was rather thin and soft. She sniffled loudly, her tears seizing, she gazed over the Joker's face which was now a slight shade of purple in place due to the burses.

The Joker groaned as he shifted his body to lie on his back making him more comfortable, Harleen seizing her hands in concern.

"I didn't say stop" He spoke quietly.

Harleen returned to her gestures and chuckled lightly, the tips of her hair tickling his forehead. He gazed at her face in the darkness, here eyes hidden behind her eyelids, framed by her glasses. The Joker shut his eyes, 'how did she know that he was here?' He thought to himself, he dismissed the idea of why, mostly because he didn't really care. He was more interested in why she stopped him, why did she care so much? They way she cried for him to stop, they way she fought him off, took a beating just to spare him. Even more interesting was the way she beat him, her will to kill him was strong. But she spared him and instead covered it up, 'how sad. And after all he's done to her.' He thought.

The Joker dived into the gentle caressing of his hair, the pin beeping of an alarm disrupting his pleasure. He felt her hands stop, and she sighed sniffling afterwards.

"I need to leave, or I'll be caught." She spoke quietly.

The Joker didn't respond, instead he just groaned disapprovingly.

"I will see you in a few days." She said calmly as she moved his head from her lap.

"Sleep well, doc" He commented as she got up and exited the cell.

Locking the door she peered down through the bars at him, "Sweet dreams, Mr J" She said in a soft whisper loud enough he could hear it before disappearing into the darkness and heading for the elevator. The Joker listened attentively, hearing the elevator doors shut and the light from inside it fade. She was gone. He returned his head back to the ground and stared at the ceiling shutting his eyes encouraging sleep to find him. 'Mr J' he smiled to himself before falling unconscious to sleep.

X-X-X

 _Tony pulled out the small box from the left pocket of his black pants, drawing one, he placed the thin brown stick between his fingers and held a flip lighter to the other end igniting it. He drew back for a few seconds, exhaling a small cloud of white smoke, spiting slightly at the ground. He drew back again, the sound of clanging dishes and commotion emitted from behind the large wooden doors of the restaurant he sat in front of. He ignored it and drew back again, savouring the course flavour which regretfully he coughed up at times._

" _Tony, what the hell throw the trash out already. I have a business to run ya know." An old frustrated voice came from behind him along with another bag of rubbish planted beside him. He waited till the guy left then flicked the cigarette to the ground, ending its suffering with one step. Gathering the bags he paused, the sound of rustling and clanking came from the corner of the alley wall where the dumpster rested. Curiously he walked over close enough to see the area in the moon light, the sound seized for a moment, then he saw something move. Cautiously he moved in closer to see better, the area folding out clearer._

" _Hey" He threatened as a small figure froze in its motions. Tony stood distantly but slowly edged closer, with each step the small figure became slightly clearer. His attention was diverted to the sudden call of a man running out from behind the wooden doors._

" _Tony, what are doing? I told to throw the rubbish out already." The man called frustrated, walking up to Tony. A hand held up in front of him causing him to stop._

 _Tony looked at him, "slowly."_

 _The man walked over to him and gazed in the direction he was facing. Before them they saw the young boy._

" _My god." He spoke under a breath with a surprised yet concerned tone._

 _Tony edged closer to the boy, who in response moved away._

" _Hey, its okay we won't hurt you. You look hungry, we can get you some food, right?" He turned his attention back to the man beside him._

 _He nodded in agreement and looked back at the boy._

" _Come boy, we can help you." The man said comfortingly._

 _The boy cautiously walked closer to the men, his image becoming clear in the light, both of eyes of the men before him grew in shock, Tony gulping slightly. He held out an arm toward the boy and both men escorted him to the back doors of the restaurant._

" _Amelia!"_

" _What do you want now, Nicolas!? Oh my God!" She turned from around the corner shock taking over her face._

" _Shut the shop, we are closing early to night."_

" _Ah, okay." She walked out to the dining area, returning 20 minuets later._

 _Nicolas sat the boy down in the back office placing a glass of water down in front of him. The boy just starred senselessly at it swallowing hard at the parched feeling in his mouth, his eyes drifted up to the man beside him. Nicolas gestured encouragingly for him to drink it, convinced the boy sculled down the water its cooling flavour soothing the dryness of his mouth. Flecks of dried blood stuck to the rim of the glass and the eyes of the child grew, embarrassed he immediately wiped it away. His face itched slightly from the sudden contact of the cup that broke his healing skin. The women who was ordered to shut the shop walked into the room a first aid box at her side, she cautiously walked over to the desk placing it down with care and opening it to retrieve a few items._

 _She moved to the side of the boy and crouched down beside him, her eyes focusing on his but the boy didn't dare look at her._

" _Hey" she said softly, "I'm Amelia" She received nothing in return and had no expectations to. "That looks, pretty bad" She placed a warm soft hand on the small planted hand on the boys lap._

 _His eyes shot to her face she looked nearly 30. His eyes engaged with her eyes, a mesmerising tinted blue colour, the boys eyes relaxed slightly as he found comfort in hers and she smiled warmly at him._

" _You know, I think I can fix you up a bit. If I may." She said as softly as possible._

 _The eyes of the boy took a quick glance at the man that sat on the opposite side of the desk, he looked in his late 60's, his face was aged with stress, his attention glued to paper work, the boy returned to the women's gaze. They stared at each other for a while longer before she moved away breaking there connection, placing a bowl carefully beside her she crouched once more filling the bowl with warm water. Her eyes, returned to the on looking ones of the boy before her and she gently rose a hand with a damp cloth to his face, slowly she wiped away the dried blood rising the cloth out in the bowl, its water turning a diluted shade of red._

 _After a couple of minuets she rose again taking the bowl with her, the boy left sitting with damp skin that cooled from the surrounding air. The women returned and fumbled around through the aid kit, taking a moment to glance at the boy, his face was paler now it was no longer drenched in blood. She couldn't help but stare at the clean sleek red lines that extended from his lips creating an obnoxious looking smile, they stood out on his face, contrasted by the purple bruising around them. Returning her attention to the box she pulled out three tubes and cotton pads, placing them nearer to the boy she moved around to him and crouched down again._

" _I'm really sorry, but this is going to sting." She poured a liquid onto a cotton pad and dabbed it once onto one of the cuts. Nothing. He didn't react. She continued the motion with no reaction still, until tears began to fall down his cheeks. She stopped and looked into his eyes but they showed no signs of pain. Her expression saddened as the boy wept quietly in front of her, with a gentle hand she wiped the tears from his face. Reaching for the second tube she applied a small amount to the tip of her pinkie and dabbed it across the cuts waiting for it to dry before reaching for the last tube. She held it up to his cuts applying a small amount at a time, pinching his skin together lightly._

" _Its just a glue, it won't make them disappear but they should heal better like this." She said as positively as possible wiping another tear from his face. She rose and moved back to the aid kit packing away the items into the box before exiting the room. She poked her head back in for just a moment and looked at the boy that sat on the chair, still as ever. He didn't feel it, the pain was not there. The cuts weren't treated fast enough. He knew they would scar, and he would forever be reminded._

" _You know, Nicolas, he might be hungry." She said slightly annoyed at the man focused on his papers._

" _Huh?" he said absently looking up at her. She jerked her head in the direction of the boy delivering her message before exiting once more. The man looked at the boy with his tired eyes and sighed lightly, dropping his papers on the desk and moving them into a pile._

" _I don't suppose you like spaghetti by any chance?" He said from across the table, taking in the boys state, how he sat weakly on the edge of the chair, his head hung low, the blood stains on his shirt. The boy sniffed heavily then nodded his head slightly. The man smiled from his seat then rose taking in the rest of the figure before him, his pants muddy and his shoes torn bearing the flesh of his feet. The smile faded from Nicolas's face, he exited quietly and searched for Tony._

" _Tony, can you whip up enough spaghetti for everyone."_

" _Ah, sure thing." He replied gasping for air after coarsely coughing. "Aye, Jo commo-" he started as Nicolas walked away._

" _Amelia" Nicolas said approaching her. She looked at him and waited for him to continue._

" _Do we have any spare clothes up stairs? Smallest size possible?"_

" _I will have to check, we have some I don't know how small though."_

" _Recon you could grab some for the kid? And some socks as well if possible?"_

" _I'll see what we've got" She said walking in the direction of the stairs that lead to the top floor._

 _A few moments later she returned to the kitchen placing the clothing on the prep bench, Nicolas walking up to her his eyes curiously gazing over the items._

" _I found an old black shirt, that might fit and a black jacket some kid left here some time. These where the smallest sized pants we had, and I found some socks in a draw." She said placing the socks back on the table."_

" _I'm sure this will work out, until he gets some better clothes."_

" _What do you mean he? You can't send him back out there, he's just a kid" She commented slightly offended._

" _What can I do Amelia? We cannot take care of him."_

" _We took care of Tony, didn't we?" She whispered harshly, she received no response and intended to get one. "Didn't we!?"_

" _Yes, yes we did. But we can't afford to take him we barely support ourselves" he admitted._

" _We are taking him in, that child in there has clearly been through some kind of trauma. I'm not about to make that worse by fixing him up, making him comfortable, then throwing him out."_

 _The two stared at each other, her eyes where intense and he struggled to hold against her._

" _We are taking him in." She finalised._

" _Okay" He sighed. "But your responsible for him, and he's gonna have to work. I won't let him be a free loader"_

" _Thank you, Grandpapa."_

" _Yeah, yeah" he grumbled tiredly "Just get him in the new clothes already"_

 _She giggle lightly then headed to the office, inside the boy was touching his face gently but stopped immediately when he felt her presence. His eyes hooked on her face and she smiled warmly at him as she placed the clothes on the desk. The boy curiously looked over the items then back at her._

" _I found some clothes for you, I can wash the ones your wearing then." She said softly._

 _They boy looked over his pants and shoes, his feet were slightly cold and tired from all the running, when he looked up again she was at the door._

" _I will be right back"_

 _She returned with a large bowl in her hands and a tea towel hanging over her arm._

" _We don't have shower's here, but you can wash up a little with this." Calmly she placed the bowl on the table, moving the papers into a draw to ensure they would not get wet, then moved over to the door._

" _I will wait outside, just knock on the door when I can come in again." She said before shutting the door._

 _The boy looked over the clothes and the bowel, then back at the door. His heart warmed slightly at the though of how much she cared, he rose more actively and pulled off his shirt. He dipped a small portion of the towel in the water and wiped the dried blood he could feel stuck to his neck, progressing to the mud on his arms and chest. He stripped down further to his underwear discarding his pants to the floor then wiped the mud and blood from the cuts on his legs. He gazed at the faint reflection of his face in the water that was now a murky reddish brown, he moved over to the clothes and looked over them all, he pulled on the shirt which hung slightly lower than his waist then pulled on the pants rolling up the ends to a neat length. He pulled on the pair of socks hiding his feet from the cool air then donned the jacket which fitted, the arms just slightly longer hiding the palms of his hands._

 _Picking up his old clothing he folded it neatly placing them on the chair he sat in before, then knocked on the door. A few short moments and the women walked back in, she smiled at him slightly amused by the rolled up pants._

" _They look good, the shirt is a little long but I'm sure we can get you some better fitting clothes soon." She said as she pulled up the zip on the jacket._

" _Thank you." He said in a very hushed voice._

 _She smiled brightly at him with appreciation "your welcome" she responded._

 _Tony leaned against the door frame of the room, "anyone hungry?" he said smiling at the two before retreating back to the kitchen._

 _Amelia and the boy walked to the kitchen where she told him to sit on the bench, she propped herself up next to him and handed him a bowl of spaghetti. For a while he ate as he listened to the seven people around him engage in conversation, laughing here and there. When finished they cleaned up and the boy left the restaurant with the women and the old man. They pulled up at a small townhouse 20 minuets away from the restaurant, Amelia guided the boy to one of the rooms decorated with white walls a single bed, with a side table and lamp, a couple of boxes sat piled in the corner of the room._

" _It was just a spare room, but now it's yours. We can get rid of the boxes tomorrow, but for now you should get some sleep." She left him to get comfortable then returned a while later with a glass of water._

 _The boy sat staring out the window onto the street, he had laid his jacket on the end of his bed and had tucked himself waist below under the covers resting his back against the wall. Amelia placed the cup on the side table and drew the blind down._

" _Time to sleep" she said calmly._

" _My name is Jack, by the way." He said quietly enough for her to hear it._

 _She smiled still facing the window as she finished drawing the blind down._

" _Sleep tight Jack, I will see you in the morning." She walked to his bed and pulled the covers up over his now flat lying body. "I'm in the second room down the hall if you need me, okay." She said before walking to the door._

" _Okay… goodnight." He called to her._

" _Goodnight" she responded leaving just as he flicked his side lamp off._

 **I really like this chapter, it is long and I'm not sorry! Please tell me what you think of it! Write a review! I want to KNOW! Otherwise, favourite follow etc. I don't have a lot to say other than that because this time I wrote it on TIME! And in saying that, the next chapter will be due between the 8** **th** **Jan- 14** **th** **Jan 2016. Please review! Otherwise keep reading! x R.E**

 **Edit: Hi guys, there are some complications, so the next chapter due date is going to be extended. Its a real bummer I know and I apologize, the best date at this rate is probably the 20th. It should not be after that. Sorry again, and thank you for your patients. R.E x**


	12. Chapter 12

**New record, ten pages! I don't even know how**. **I apologies again its late, I know... But its here now. Just want to make a quick mention and thank you to Sky who was lovely enough to leave feedback for me, I am so happy you did! I have also taken on your suggestion and hopefully we will see that in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: DC characters are owned by DC Comics, I also do not own some context used in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy R.E x**

Chapter Twelve

Squeaking hinges broke the silence on the floor, the sound bouncing from cell to cell. The rustle of shifting bodies and boots followed over the noise. The Joker sat forwardly up against the wall, his hair was ruffled and coiled in oily waves, the bruises taking on a cool shade of purple and the cuts inflicted upon him had dried over, standing out on his white skin. He knew what was happening, and the corners of his scared mouth stretched back bearing his teeth.

A slow chuckle ruptured through his throat slowly growing louder. Another person was about to make a new home in the cell two down from the Jokers. Crane. Finally some entertainment had arrived to amuse the Joker's already insane mind. Being in verbal contact but a safe distance apart meant the Joker could torment Crane, however as amusing as it was to the Joker, he still felt disgusted to be accompanied by him of all people.

It was day three of his time in the hole and his bruises were already starting to heal somewhat. The Joker was warming his feet with the rays of sun that invaded his cell through the barred window, listening attentively to the sound of the others in the area. The squeaking of the hinges screeched once more along with the clang of the door shutting. Silence came over the room, the Joker had seized his chuckles awaiting for some sort of noise from Crane, a few minuets and nothing came about, he smiled and thought about what to say.

"Say, I knew I was expecting company. But out of all people they send you, Haha." The Joker spoke out.

"Shiiit…" A whisper from Crane, loud enough the Joker could hear.

A loud cackle scrambled through the air.

"Awh com'on, Crane I thought you'd be more happy to spend sometime with your old pal Joker. After all I didn't get to see you for over a _month_ " The Jokers head tilted forward slightly, his smile broadening as he waited for a response.

"You are no _pal_ , of mine you fucking psycho."

"Oh, come now. Why so much hate? Think of all the good times we shared… haha."

"Why? Like you don't know, you fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry, please, remind me?"

"You murdered my _ **fucking fiancée! You prick!**_ "

"Awh, your not still sore about that are you? Speaking of sore, haha, _**how are the bruises looking?**_ "

"Fuck you."

"Hahaha!"

Footsteps cut the Joker's laugh off as they hoarded towards his cell.

"Is that room service? Say can I get a new room? This one lacks personal comfort… haha!" He chuckled as he stared up through the window on his door.

Bruce and Todd stood on the other side looking down at the man, both displayed unamused expressions.

"Lets go Joker." Todd said unlocking the door of the cell.

"Yes sir, haha"

Todd sighed as he helped the Joker to his feet and lead him out of the cell.

"Bye Crane, hope your not scared of the dark. Or the bats, haha"

He received no response as he entered the elevator with his two orderlies by his side.

"Its nice to get out of there, I missed you guys. Say Brucie, did you get a new haircut? I gotta say… I don't think I like it."

"Quiet" Todd spoke over him.

The Joker peered at him, "since when did you lose a sense of humour? Did the missus make ya sleep on the couch? Haha."

The Joker received no response, they moved out of the elevator and forwarded down the halls. Onlooking eyes prayed on the Joker, and he smiled darkly back at them all causing them to quickly turn there attention elsewhere. As they walked the Joker noticed they weren't heading to his cell.

"I don't know if you guys need a map or something, but I'm pretty sure my cells not this way." He commented.

Once again he received no response but his curiosity was soon answered as they arrived at the medical ward.

"For fucks sake, sure can't get enough of this place…" He pointed out as they entered.

Rather than his last two visits the Joker was simply restrained to a chair, the small nurse placed objects on the bench near him. The Joker sat comfortably, following the nurse with his gaze as she moved back and forth grabbing things. Eventually she turned her attention to him and began pouring ointments onto a cloth, she stood in front of him just in front of the gaps of his legs.

"Say sweetheart, do I get a special _treatment_?" He swooned at her.

Suddenly he was hit in the side of the face, "ouch…" he growled, a smile on his face as he slowly turned his head to face Bruce. The nurse moved to the side of the Joker and resumed cleansing his cuts.

"Do you know, how many people like you I have killed Bruce? How many of them screamed in fear? I remember it so clearly, the way their faces change, pupils shrink, how they cry for mercy. The way fear consumes them. But you know what the funny thing is? You are just like them. So I suggest if you don't want to be like them, don't _**ever, do that, again**_ …"

Bruce took the warning kindly, taking note of the seriousness in the Joker's tone.

"I'm done here." The nurse said as she quickly gathered her things and moved away.

The three men exited, Todd remaining calm while Bruce wearily walked along, cautious not to cross the Joker. It was mid day the air was oddly hot, upon arrival to the Joker's cell was a tray set up with a covered dish. As soon as the two men left he went over to his sink and splashed water on his face, three days in a cell and all he desired was a shower.

The water spread past his face and wet his hair slightly, ruffling the water away left his hair damp and messy. He looked at his shirt which was slightly undone revealing some of his chest, dismissing it he sat down and removed the lid to the tray near his cot. Underneath was a ham and cheese sandwich, a tub of yogurt and an apple. The Joker was surprised by the decency of his meal, but soon took the thought back. He chewed mindlessly on the bland sandwich. 'Would it kill them to give it some flavour?' he thought as he leaned back on the wall his cot was attached to.

Gazing about as he ate, he reached under his pillow retrieving the notebook his doctor had given to him. Oddly it reminded him from his days in school, he remembered the time they had to write a paper on freedom. He remembered standing in front of his class holding a piece of paper with scribble on it, explaining the concept of how freedom does not exist without chaos. He placed the book on his pillow and reached out to grab the apple, tossing it in his hands while finishing the last bite of his sandwich.

Unexpectedly a familiar face turned up to his cell door, he smirked still tossing the apple in his hands. The door buzzed open and Harleen forwarded in, she smiled warmly at him as she stood cautiously away from him. He looked over her as he bit into the apple, raising one eyebrow to her.

"How is the food?" She asked lightly.

He slurped on the juice of the apple while gazing at her, "not the worst I've had." He responded.

Harleen giggled lightly knowing just how terrible the food is from the time she accidentally took food from the prep fridge in the staff room. Her face resumed to that of a normal one and she stared into the Joker's green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly.

"I feel fine, although I am curious as to why you are here?" He said a slight smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to come check on you." She said lingering nearer to the door, she looked down at his pillow noticing the book, before she returned her eyes to his. "I will see you for our session tomorrow, Mr Joker." She said scanning her card and exiting the cell, without a glance back she walked off down the hall, the sound of her footsteps disappearing as she moved further away.

The Joker looked at the book once more. Placing the apple core back on the tray he searched under the pillow for the small crayon, opening to a black page he began to scribble. The result lead to a large scribbled patch of purple, leaving enough space underneath it, he wrote 'Chaos'. Closing the book, he placed it back under his pillow then grabbed the tub of yogurt, underneath was a small note. Slightly surprised he didn't see it before he grasped in his fine hands and read over the words.

'Small treat, see you soon. – Q'

Placing the note on the tray he took opened the tub and took one spoonful then paused.

"Hmm. Not bad." He mumbled as he continued to eat the yogurt.

X-X-X

Harleen fumbled about in her office, nothing particular had happened today and she found herself rather bored. It was only two hours ago she had visited the Joker in his cell, she couldn't get his image out of her head for some strange and odd reason. She replayed his image in her mind, they way his shirt sat unbuttoned slightly, revealing his chest partly, the way the small cuts on his face stood out along with his scares, his unique green eyes that glistened and his hair which was messy with long curls that where slightly damp.

He looked like a hot mess for sure and it was oddly attractive. No matter how many times she tried to dismiss the image she would always become accustomed to it, each time blushing lightly. She bite her lip and shook her head 'get it together Harleen' she thought as she tried to find something else to focus her mind on. Nothing. She slumped her face into her palms and rubbed her face and eyes gently, sighing as she moved her hands away.

"I need coffee…" and with that she exited her office and wondered down to the staff lounge.

She poured herself a fresh brew of coffee and walked back down the halls to her office, along the way she passed Joan who after one glance stopped her.

"Harleen? Are you alright?" She asked concerned slightly.

"Yeah, why?" Harleen's attention suddenly kicked in as she focused on Joan.

"Oh, well you look like you just ran a marathon. You sure everything is fine?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to visit the ladies." She dismissed Joan and forwarded to her office.

She placed her coffee on her desk then pulled out her pocket mirror from her briefcase. 'Oh my." She thought, noticing now that her hair was pulled out in strands and her lipstick was smudged, 'Haha, oops, ah, should be more careful before rubbing my face.' She though touching up her face back to normal.

Harleen walked over to her window and gazed down at the lady attending to her garden again. As she watched she began to wonder if the Joker was enjoying his recreation time. Today was his first chance to enjoy time out of his cell, other than the cafeteria that is. She sighed, she could not monitor what he was doing, there was no watch booth like for the cafeteria. Harleen retrieved her mug from the desk and grasped it, gently warming her hands as she sipped it lightly.

'There's nothing left for me to do here, I suppose I could head home.' She thought to herself, sipping the last of her coffee she hung her coat on the back of her chair and left the asylum.

Harleen sat still, she was alone with the silence and the ticking of the clock on the wall. She tapped her pen impatiently against the table, she was only five minuets early and already she was annoyed. So far her morning was terrible, first her car wouldn't start, then she couldn't find her key card to enter the asylum and just before she leaves her office for her session a button on her shirt breaks, unfortunately revealing her goods. She didn't care particularly, it was the idea of it that made her mad, the fact it happened on the same day as many other bad things.

Her tapping seized as the Joker was pulled into the room, his look was more sharp as he had clearly cleaned himself up a little since they last met. His eyes prayed on her and they both waited till the orderlies left the room. This time they had extended restraints. Harleen had convinced Arkham that the environment may feel a little more relaxing with longer restraints, in return hoping that the Joker may talk.

"How's it going doc? I must say I'm liking the look today." He said with a growl as he sat more comfortably on the chair.

She simply looked at him flatly through her black frames.

"I would prefer we not do this today, Mr Joker." She shut him off.

His expression flattened in disappointment.

"Awh doc, what happened? I cant express my feelings if I know my doctor isn't happy. It makes me sad, and I don't like being sad. I like to smile, I like your smile." He said sympathetically.

Harleen looked at him and sighed lightly, she sat up straight and neatly presented her clipboard and pen in her hand before smiling lightly.

"There it is." He chucked lightly gesturing to her smile.

This causing Harleen to giggle lightly, "okay, you got me." She said in response to his plan to make her happy, he always seemed to put her in a good mood.

"So, doc what you got for me? Its been a while, a lot has changed since we started." He said eyeing her up, winking at her with a smirk.

As much as Harleen resisted she couldn't help but blush lightly. She was frustrated slightly by the fact her shirt was causing this behaviour and so she quickly diverted the subject back on topic. She hesitated for a moment before jumping into her questioning.

"Mr Joker, I want to talk about your childhood again." She looked at him with a concentrated gaze.

His expression changed with the subject, not expecting the reaction he received.

"You told me, your childhood was not one that would have been most pleasurable. Would you care to expand on that?" She stared at him, the sudden change of subject had affected him slightly and she began to regret choosing the topic.

"Not particularly, no" He said disappointedly slumping back in his seat.

Harleen bit her lip at his response, but pushed on "Were you beaten as a child?" She asked professionally.

The Joker's eyes shifted to her face, Harleen felt the harshness of his gaze and gulped lightly.

"I experienced hardships as a child yes, lets just say my father wasn't any daddy of the year kind of guy." He responded.

"Would you say that's what drove you to be how you are today?"

"No"

"What about Batman?"

The Joker glared at her. Harleen's heart raced slightly, she knew Batman was a tender subject for the Joker but she stood her ground, she was curious as to what he would bring to the table.

"What about him?" He said dismissively.

"Would you say your fixation with him is due to the lack of attention you had as a child?" Harleen peered at the Joker curiously.

"I will admit I have a fixation with him yes, mainly because he becomes a giant pain in my ass when I try to see a plan through and he interferes. But he is not the main reason as to why I do what I do." He spoke rather plainly.

"Please, do share."

"You of all people Doc, should know there's nothing as cruel as a memory. The pointy, bitey little thunderbolts, the party crashers. All inescapable, unrelenting. Not at all friendly. You cant even escape into madness. Then one day, you wake up. And your whole world has changed, your view point is different, once you look past all the order, all the expectations. You begin to question the very existence of life itself. People are always hiding behind what they think is expected, never venturing into the unknown. Playing it safe. And for what? We all die in the end anyway."

"So you see life as a big game of sorts?"

"Of sorts, I guess you could say that, but until you determine what your purpose of life is, then you will forever be blinded by the mask society has placed over your face from the very beginning."

"I think I understand."

"You do?" The Joker raised a surprised eyebrow at her. He pondered as to whether she really understood what he meant.

"I think so, I think what your trying to say, is behind all the control of the world is a world of freedom, chaos, madness, peace. A place where what you do is not categorised, even the most absurd things would be considered normal or indifferent. Nothing matters, because life itself will always end anyway."

The Joker burst into laughter, he looked almost animated slightly and Harleen jumped in surprised. She started to chuckle along with him, slightly embarrassed, she didn't know what to think of his response, whether it was positive or negative.

"Haha, I must sound pretty crazy, huh?" She said shyly.

The Joker cut off his laugh and stared at her attentively. "More than you know, my dear." He smiled at her, his eyes piercing her blue disks that hid behind the frames of her glasses.

A sudden knock at the door broke their connection and Harleen glanced at he watch.

"Already?" She complained.

The Joker's head returned from the door to the women back in front of him, he watched as she rose and swiftly walk to the door allowing the orderlies access. She waited at the door for them to exit, her gaze locked on the Joker.

"So nice, to see you again Doc." He said quite satisfyingly as he and the orderlies exited.

X-X-X

A cool breeze crept through the halls of Arkham, unsettling many inmates as the cold temperatures set in to make one uncomfortable nights sleep. The Joker laid on his cot, both arms planted behind his head and one leg resting on the others bent knee. He had a rather intriguing day, his session with his doctor being the highlight, how fascinating it was to meet someone who could sit on the same level as him. He smirked to himself, he was quite surprised at her mentality, could she really possess the understanding perspective of his own? It excited him to think about it, the destruction and havoc he could create with her help. He needed to help her, but how? A thin line stood between them, her connection to still live in the controlled world society has created, creates an issue. He would have to gain her trust. There was only one way to do it, the thought inflicted an aggravated expression on the Joker.

His past was dark and not well known to anyone, the Joker himself didn't really believe his true past. Each time he would express it, it would be told in another form. The main concept of it only stayed the same. His drunken father, weak mother, his adoptive family. All are apart of his past, but the story would always be told differently. A hand moved to the Joker's face, his fingers slowly moved over his cheek, caressing the scars that remained there from long ago. The sense was gone and a pitiful anger knotted in his stomach. The Joker stopped, rolling over to his side facing the cold stone wall before him, he sighed before closing his eyes and falling accustomed to sleep.

" _Jack? Jack? Time to get up, sleepy head." Amelia called into his room moving to the window and pulling the blinds._

 _A displeased groan came from the figure under the blanket as the light invaded his room._

" _C'mon we need to go shopping" she said as she headed back out into the hall._

 _The boys eyes peaked over the blanket taking in his empty room, its walls were white and reflected the light that touched them, his white chest of draws sat in the corner a trinket box placed on top in the middle next to a frame with him Amelia and Nicolas. He remembered the day they took the photo, it was during the carnival after he won a Jack in the Box from one booth. His gaze turned to his prize which sat square on the ground next to the chest. He sat up and stretched out his body before leaving his rugged cocoon and heading for the shower. He pulled on a blue shirt and placed a brown vest over the top, before pulling on black pants and a black jacket._

" _Jack, make your bed before we leave." She said passing the doorway to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth._

" _Alright." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste._

 _Spit and rinsing his mouth he skipped to his room making his bed into a more casual presentable manner, he made his way to the kitchen afterwards and sat at the table where toast was prepared for him. Amelia headed into the small kitchen with a basket of washing._

" _Eat up, we will leave soon." She said kindly._

 _Placing the basket on the opposite end of the table she began to fold the clothes while he munched away on his meal. Not to long after they had cleared up the plates and washing then exited to go shopping, it was not always a pleasant experience. The constant starring, questioning, whispers and odd looks. Always made him uncomfortable. Amelia always noticed this, she felt very protective over him and always sent disapproving glares at the people who stared at him._

" _Hey" She said gently smiling at him as she turned to face him, carefully placing her hands on his shoulders. They stood in an isle with others wondering around them, there eyes praying on them. "Listen to me, forget them, its just me and you, okay. Nothing else matters." She gazed attentively into his downed eyes, slowly they lifted to hers and she pulled him in for a hug._

 _She knew just what to say to make the fear and pain go away. With her it never mattered what others thought, he only cared about her. A short while later they walked down the street together bags in there arms full off goods. Jack paused at one window. Inside was balloons, cards, presents and decorations. It had been two years since he had celebrated his birthday. His father would always ruin the event. His mother always gave him something small, which his father would take, calling him greedy and his mother a dumb bitch._

 _He clenched his grip on the bags at the thought of it._

" _You never told me, when you were born."_

" _It doesn't matter.." He said to her coldly._

 _She frowned sadly to his response. She had nothing to respond with, instead she wrapped one arm around him and encouraged him to keep walking. His feet carried him with her, his head turned back to stare at the shop once more, before turning his attention back to where he was walking. The night was young by the time they had finished tea. The sky was fading into darkness and the lights on the street switched on. Jack helped clear the table with Amelia, while Nicolas sat comfortably in his chair, the two soon rejoined him at the table._

" _Jack, I want to give you something." Amelia said staring him in the eyes._

 _She edged a small wrapped box to him over the table. His grasped it gently then ripped into the wrapping. Inside a box was a stainless steel blade laid amongst a velvet cloth, the handle was a polished redwood with silver words that wrote the family name 'Paltein' with one side carved inward. He lifted the knife out of the box and carefully pushed the blade into the handle._

" _I know we don't know when your birthday is, but I wanted to get you something. I remember you looking at it while we were in the store a while ago. It's a switch blade. Do you like it?" She smiled at him as a smile formed on his face._

" _Yes, very much. Thank you." He said placing it carefully back in the box._

" _I got a surprise for you too." Nicolas expressed soon after, a hint of excitement in his voice._

 _Amelia and Jack looked at him confused with curiosity. Nicolas flicked three thin pieces of paper onto the table. Amelia grasped one in her hand gently and read over the words smiling as she did, Jack simply watched her expression before grasping one himself._

" _I heard the circus was in town and decided, maybe we could go." Nicolas chuckled lightly._

" _Are you serious!?" Jack asked ecstatically._

" _Haha, yes I am very serious, but it starts soon. So I suggest we get ready to leave."_

 _The three rose from the table and individually went to get ready. Jack pulled on his Jacket, the night air was cold in Gotham and the chance for rain was a usual high, he turned to the gift Amelia had given him and took the blade out to admire it he angled it enough to see his reflection, cautiously he look at his door, then closed the knife and tucked it in his pocket. Arriving at the entrance they parked up and headed to the gates, lights flickered from the inside of the massive red and yellow tents, cheer and laughter filled the air. Jack had never been to a circus and was already in awe at the atmosphere of the area._

 _Inside they where seated near the middle of the rows, the show began with the ring master introducing, an act of horses and some beautiful women. Lights, glamour. Animals that did tricks, men who were super strong, people with amazing abilities, acrobats, there skills were mesmerizing. How they swang gracefully in the air. The more exciting parts was the knife throwers, a man strapped to a target having knives pelted at him was oddly an unforgettably exciting moment for Jack. He watched as each blade made a near death hit to the rotating man, the slight fear in his eyes as he put trust in his partner not to hit him._

 _After filling up with drinks and popcorn, he found himself needing the bathroom. Amelia explained the location of the toilets on sight and Jack moved quickly in hopes not to miss much of the show._

 _Outside the tent he walked along the dimly lit path to a carriage of toilets, slightly disgusted he managed to get the moment over and done with. He followed the path back to the tent, noticing some figures in the shadows, he kept moving noticing the shadows following him. His breath delayed to be quieter, his heart began pounding in his ears. The pace of his feet quickened slightly as the figures drew closer. Two men emerged into view, Jacks eyes grew wider as they neared closer to him._

 _His steps moved slowly back, as the men moved closer. He ran. As quick as he could he ran back to the area of the toilets, hiding in the shadows from the men. His eyes scanned every dark corner he could visibly see. A sudden gasp emitted from his throat as tight arms wrangled themselves around him, he struggled from the grip and began to yell, a hand to the mouth was his only response._

 _Jack kicked and thrashed about, he threw his head back whacking the man in the face, a pitiful groan came from him as his grip loosened. Noticing this, Jack threw his head back again, his body being released from the captivity of the man who know fell to the ground. His feet moved on their own and he ran as fast as he could away from the supposed danger, but was stopped. The other man had cut him off and began coaching him into a dark corner the other soon meeting up with him, grasping his nose slightly as blood steadily dripped from it._

 _Fear was released through his body as his back pressed against the cold wall of the carriage, he gulped hard. The figures of the men moving closer with each second, Jack feared the worst but suddenly remember his knife. Slowly he slipped his hand into his pocket, concealing it in his hand he slowly brought his hand out of his pocket and swung it behind his back, flicking it open. The men continued to move closer, each step synced in with each beat of his heart. His eyes fixed on them, he drew in a deep breathe through his nose, and tightened his grip on the knife._

 _In seconds both the men charged at him, one man grasped his body swinging him over his shoulder. Jack rose his arm and stabbed him in the back multiple times, the man cried in pain dropping Jack to the ground, he scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. Taking a stance to take them both on. His heart raced as the other man attacked him, Jack moved quickly, ducking under the swings of his opponent, his mind zoning out. He swings his own fists hitting the man in the side, in return he is hit in the face. The two brawl at each other, the rage inside Jack rupturing. He sneered at the man before kneeing him in the gut causing him to curl over in sudden pain. Slightly off guard the man quickly straightens up ploughing an uppercut fist into the teenagers face._

 _Blood splattered from Jack's mouth as he struggled back to his feet, a hard foot made contact with his ribs rolling his body along the ground. The man grabbing his throat and lifting him up, Jack gasped for air swinging his hand with the blade into his opponents face. Blood stained the knife as blood dripped across it, Jack rose to his feet again, and stalked the man on the ground in front of him, the mans head bleeding heavily on one side where the knife caught him. Jack's mind scrambled, as he pulsed continuous kicks into the mans side, eventually stopping._

 _Jack rolled the man on his back and hovered over him, spitting the blood from his mouth onto him._

" _Y'know, I came here to have a good night, have a laugh. Smile… But as you probably noticed I don't have the best smile." He grabbed the mans face and stared at him, his eyes growing dark. "I don't want you to suffer like me, we should all smile." He placed the switch blade to the corner of the mans mouth, the man cowered weakly trying to throw the boy off with no success._

" _Shhh" Jack cooed and with two quick motions he sliced into the mans cheeks, blood over flowing out of his face. Jack stood and stared down at the man who began to choke on the blood, to weak to roll over, within a few moments he was gone._

" _Clark?" A weak voice lingered from behind the boy._

 _Jack turned suddenly facing the man he had stabbed, he stood bent over staring the boy in the face._

" _What did you do?" His words struggled to form from the blood that flooded his mouth._

 _Jack's eyes sank as his mind came together, he looked down at the man before him. His eyes widening, his breath quickening as he returned his attention behind him._

" _What did you do?!" The man cried stumbling towards the boy and the body._

 _Jack shook his head slightly, dropping his switch blade to the ground, moving away from the man and the body. He moved faster and faster as quick as his legs allowed. Not looking back. What had he done. He looked down at his hands, the blood that was smudged across them. Tears fled from his eyes as he tried to rub the blood away. He scrambled past all the people that were now exiting the tent, his tears continuing to stream down his face. He slowed his pace and wiped his eyes as he neared the place he was sitting, carefully tucking his hands in the sleaves of his jacket._

" _Jack? Where have you been? Oh my god! What happened to you?" Amelia called as she got closer to him._

" _I'm fine, just had a fall is all." He said not daring to look her in the eyes._

" _Jack you don't have to lie"_

" _I fell, okay. Can we just go home. Please." He cut her off._

 _There was a small pause as she looked at Nicolas then at the boy in front of her._

" _Okay.."_

 _They followed the crowd of people out, Amelia holding a protecting arm around his shoulder. They walked along the path and Jack's eyes stared in the dark corner, he saw nothing. Was it real? Did what happen, actually happen? He turned his gaze down to his hands tucked inside his sleaves. Did he really murder a person?_

 **So what do you think? It was a little slow I recon, but hopefully it will pick up. I really don't want to rush it straight up, there is a purpose to my boring slowness… I really hope you didn't mind this chapter and I hope you thought it was a good read. Thank you again to Sky for the review, I would like to point out, even if you are a guest. You can leave a review. So please do! I want to hear what you guys think, you don't need to write and essay, like I am right now… So without further or do, please review! Favourite! Follow! Etc! And I will see you next chapter. I would say it be due between the 24** **th** **Jan – 7** **th** **of Feb 2016. Thanks again and stay tuned. R.E x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, it has been too long. So hi! excuse the seriously late its not funny chapter, I have just gone back to school and have been overwhelmed with assignments Argh! So anyway here is the chapter! Yay! I had a good time writing it and I hope you find it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: DC character's owned by DC comics.**

 **Enjoy, R.E x**

Chapter Thirteen.

Joker sat in his usual seat in the cafeteria pleasantly eating the basic food that was prepared for him, his morning was no different to any other and was starting to feel slightly restless. A large figure moved towards him as he ate and sat itself to the side of the table the Joker had chosen, neither figure exchanged words they simply sat in silence while eating. The Joker downed the last of his bacon and pushed his plate aside sighing miserably, un-appreciating the company that had sat next to him.

"You going to finish that?" The voice grumbled down at the Joker.

The Joker simply flicked the plate towards the beast, "go for your life" he responded.

Fondly the creature reached out and grabbed the plate.

"Nice to see your looking better." The creature said scoffing down the plates of food.

The Jokers gaze looked up sideways at his companion, "nice to see you as scaly as the last time we met. Croc". He returned his eyes to surveying the room.

The beast just chuckled. His continuous munch grinding at the Joker's nerves, sighing once more he signalled his orderlies to collect him. Croc looked up eyes wide as the Joker rose without a word and walked away, shrugging he focused back to eating.

X-X-X

Harleen watched closely as the Joker exited the cafeteria, 'he socialized that's brilliant!' she thought. Smiling she grabbed her coffee cup and waddle out of the room and headed for her office, her mind was so focused on what she would write she completely dismissed seeing the Joker cross her path. After a few seconds she stopped and pondered for a moment blinking mindlessly before continuing forward. She entered her office and sat down turning her computer on to enter her analysis, while the machine took its time to boot up she gazed around her office taking in the small space. A cold breeze entered from her window making her skin crawl and seize up, she looked out the window and gasped lightly a smile planting onto her face. Snow. The first snow fall had arrived, a little later than usual but still it was here and Harleen knew that meant only one thing was on its way. Christmas. She rose from her seat and moved to the window intentionally pulling it shut to prevent the snow and cold air filling her room.

For a period of time she stared out the window and admired the small flakes of white plant themselves across the area of Arkham, she watched as they changed the beauty of the landscape covering it in a blanket of white. She sighed happily then turned back to begin the typing of her notes, she wondered to herself if the Joker believed in Christmas.

Three hours had passed and Harleen had slaved away for two of them documenting all about her patient, the last hour she spent in the cafeteria reading over the newspaper and sipping on a freshly brewed coffee. Joan had soon entered the room and sat down next to her with a cup of coffee herself and her lunch.

"Anything hitting the titles?" She asked Harleen

"Hmm?" Harleen responded lowering the paper to look at Joan.

Joan gestured to the newspaper with a hand as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, nothing new really. Firefly was caught in the Brooklyn fire station setting the nearby buildings alight, but as always Batman took care of him. I'm going to assume he will be here shortly." Harleen explained as she sipped her coffee, flinching slightly as the hot liquid burnt her tongue.

"Great another maniac to deal with, sometimes I can't help but think they're only here because of Batman. But then again we would never be able to stop them without him, especially the Joker for that matter." Joan expressed, spooning her mouth full of food.

Harleen simply paused at the comment before downing the rest of her coffee. She looked at her watch, it was almost time for her session and she planned on getting there early.

"Time to get back to work, I will see you later Joan." Harleen rose from her seat leaving the newspaper spread open and grasping her mug to take with her.

"See you later" Joan responded to the figure that was now gone.

Harleen slowly walked down the halls of Arkham, her mind had spaced a little as she took a turn went past the cells of some inmates. Some sneered at her others stayed quiet, she continued to walk looking briefly at each inmate one of which was the fair green red headed lady, a women Harleen always forgot the name of, she was known for her love of plants and her toxic concoctions. She was a beautiful women really, Harleen was always intrigued by her character and slightly jealous of her beauty. The women was tending to a plant which she had in her cell, not noticing the fact that Harleen was watching her. It was not to last as Harleen's feet moved her onward. She soon arrived at the treatment room unlocking it and entering.

The room always looked so plain and intimidating, so cell like. Who was she kidding, as much as she felt mostly comfortable with the Joker, she struggled to remember that he is Gotham's most dangerous criminal. Harleen set herself up making herself comfortable as she waited patiently for her patient. Before too long he had arrived, smiling devilishly at her. She melted slightly. He was so handsome. His hair was slightly ruffled as where his clothes. She smiled warmly at him and waited for him to be chained comfortably and for the orderlies to leave. Once they were out of the way she shifted the chair closer to the Joker's and got comfortable once more.

"Good afternoon Doc, he greeted her." A continuous smile plastered to his face.

"Hello Mr Joker, ready for our session today?" She said in a rather soothing tone.

"Been waiting all day for it my dear." He cooed back at her.

She giggled lightly and stared at him with her blue gems, battering her eyes several times.

"I hope you don't mind, I was hoping we could continue from where we left off. We were discussing your childhood and how you viewed the world." She quickly drove the conversation.

"Ah yes I remember, thing is doc as much as my past is interesting I want to know more about yours." He said avoiding the topic once again.

Harleen bit her tongue, she knew he would not submit to the topic easily but in her own mind she knew it was the only way to help him.

"I, I'm sorry Mr Joker but that isn't professional. Where here to help you." Harleen debated.

"Yes, I know the whole process, I've been here enough times to know." He snapped slightly agitated.

Harleen gripped her note pad, she never really considered how many times the Joker had been in Arkham. The idea made her lower lip drop slightly and her eyes sink with sadness as they drifted to gaze at the ground.

The Joker noticed the slight disruption between them and sighed disappointedly as he gazed upon his doctor's face. 'So vulnerable.' He thought to himself.

"C'mon doc, how can I trust you if I know nothing about you." He pleaded slightly.

Harleen's eyes flickered up to the Joker's, 'trust, he wants to trust me?' she thought to herself. Being the Joke she began to think about how many people he truly trusted. He was a man who worked alone, loved to steal the show. The evidence was so clear in his past. But the thought of him wanting to choose to trust her overwhelmed her thoughts.

Harleen bit her lip as she looked down at her lap, the Joker noticing. He sighed to himself again, he was still intrigued after their last session. How she miraculously understood the way he thought and saw the world. His curiosity only grew and now he wanted to know more, if he could just get inside her head. To do that he needed to break her, get to the core the beginning. Find something that will trigger her emotionally and make her vulnerable. He thought for a moment and decided to form a deal with her.

"How 'bout this Doc, I'll share something you want to know about me, but _only_ if you share something I want to know about you." He paused for a moment and focused on her face. "Deal?" He growled darkly.

He could see her contemplating the odds of going for or against the decision the way her eyes shifted, her body sat slightly more alert, the pressure that was building upon her decision.

"No." She confirmed to him bitting her lip slightly.

The Joker's hands flinched to reach out and grab her but he resisted, chuckling in annoyance to her lack of cooperation.

"Are we really going to do this again?" He said glaring at her.

"Mr Joker, you know the rules. It is strictly forbidden…"

He listened as she rambled on, swinging his head as the frustration built inside him before he suddenly gripped both her wrists catching her by surprise and causing her to gasp. She winced at the force he held her wrists with, her heart beating faster as she feared what he would do next. He stared in to her wide blue eyes, with his intense green ones holding his ground fighting off the plea of her stare.

"Heh, I'm really starting to get sick, of the little games we play doc." He growled at her.

He stared at the fear that swelled in her eyes until suddenly it was gone, replaced by something else. _Lust._ He froze for a moment, slowly loosening the grip around her tiny wrists. He watched her closely as she rubbed the red tender skin, it wasn't the first time he had grabbed her wrists and like the last time, she knew it would bruise. Silence fell upon them and the Joker's curiosity overruled it when he asked her a question.

"Have you ever loved doc?"

"What do you mean?" She replied rubbing her wrists still.

"Have you ever loved someone, or something?"

"Yes…..have you?"

"Yes…..Who was it?"

"My father..." Harleen said looking down at her lap, sorrow falling upon her face. "But like everyone, he left me."

"I see, short lived then?"

"You could say that…"

"Want to tell me what happened? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I can't" She said pushing her glasses back into position.

"Well, so much for trust…"He pointed out blatantly.

Harleen paused and looked at the Joker, she wanted him to trust her and began to weigh up the consequences if she told him. Sighing for a split second then answered his question.

"I only loved my father for how caring he was when I was younger, I was always different. You probably already knew that. Thing is he whenever people looked at me oddly or treated me differently and he was there, he would always know what to say." She paused for a moment looking down into her lap. "He would always turn to me ask me to listen, remind me that they don't matter. That it was just us, no one else. But as I grew older he drifted away stopped comforting me, told me to grow up. That's when I stopped caring for him and just dealt with it, no one was going to listen anyway." She finished, tearing at a bit of paper from her note book.

"Sounds like what Amelia used to say." He whispered aloud to himself, unaware that the women near him was listening.

"Who's Amelia?" She asked tenderly, careful not to trigger him aggressively again.

The Joker's body seized at the name, he sat in silence, ignoring her question.

"Someone close to you?" She pushed slightly.

"No one of importance." He concluded, eyes drifting down to the floor between his feet.

Harleen wasn't satisfied and progressed, her hand slipping into the pocket of her coat grasping her panic button gently.

"Was she a sister?" No reaction.

"A friend?" Still nothing.

"A lover?" He glared at her in annoyance. Harleen knew he was becoming agitated but progressed anyway determined to get a reasonable result.

"How about your mother?" He flinched slightly, in her mind not enough to give away it being his real mother.

"A mother figure?" She said watching him carefully, noticing his mouth quiver and eyes blink.

"So Amelia was a mother figure to you? But not someone biological?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think so, yes. If it means unlocking your childhood trauma."

"Well, it **doesn't**. It has _nothing_ to do with my childhood. I've told you already why I do what I do. So _**quite**_ asking about my _**fucking**_ childhood!"

'Whack!' The subtle sting of her right cheek grew stronger with each second, Harleen braced herself on all fours her fingers slowly stretched out searching for her glasses. The Joker stood tall beside her his shadow flowing over her small stature, his fist clenched tightly as she replaced her spectacles into place. The Joker lowered himself to her level, grasping her fragile throat in his pale hands forcing her onto her back; he hovered over her taking in the sounds of her sharp breathes for air as his hands tightened gradually.

He took a moment to look over her, the impact from the fall ruffling her hair, the red stain on her cheek from the force of his hand. Harleen laid uncomfortably beneath him, one arm slightly out to the side the other tucked away under her back, her eyes fixated on his as her breathing became slower and heavier. The Joker continued to look over her, his eyes preying down her neck and to the collar of her blouse. He looked carefully at the buttons undone enough to see a little cleavage, his eyes traveled to hers and focused as he released one hand from her neck.

His focus, on her eyes, as he traced one finger down from her collar bone, zig zagging it closer to the midst of her chest. The Joker smirked at her darkly as he felt her skin crawl, her breathes became quicker and shorter as his finger neared closer to the top of her blouse. She followed his eyes down in the direction of her chest lifting her head slightly to see better only to notice his fingers caressing the fabric near the first button done up.

Harleen gasped in protest only to have her head slammed into the ground, wincing in pain, the Joker then clasped his hand tightly around her mouth silencing her pain and forcing her head down. Her eyes widened further as she mumbled through the weight of his fist, a sudden panic struck her as she felt the fabric near her button being pulled at. Growling in a struggle she moved her free arm drastically in the Joker's direction in attempt to knock him off, the Joker unaware took the hit to the side. Unsuccessful with her manoeuvre the Joker fought her arm off, pinning it down under one of his feet.

Fear filled Harleen's blue eyes, crying for mercy as the Joker popped open the first button revealing the tip of her black laced bra. His finger caressed the top of her breasts in a zig zag motion progressing closer to the next button. Harleen mumble in dispute, her breathes drawing in slow and sharp as her skin crawled sensitively to the Joker's touch.

"Shhh, now, now Doc, no need to struggle. I mean c'mon, even you have to admit, these sessions where getting a little boring. Am I right? Besides. I think you're enjoying this a little." He expressed darkly his eyes glaring into hers as he tugged on the next button.

Loud rapid knocking came at the door behind them, the Joker suddenly turning his attention to the noise. Off guard Harleen took the chance to lift her body enough to retrieve her arm caught underneath her back, reaching up she gripped the shoulder of the Joker's jumpsuit easily dragging his unstable body to the ground beside her. Anger flooded through the Joker as he wrestled his chains in attempt to grab Harleen, he stopped as he watched her body backwards roll into a standing position. Fixing himself into a seated position against the couch on the floor he watched as Harleen adjusted the chair and her hair then replaced the button on her blouse as if nothing had happened. The rapid knocking came again as Harleen approached the door, she made sure to open it from the left side in hopes they would not see the redness of her right cheek.

"Everything okay, doc?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yes, everything's fine. The Joker just tripped over the chains a moment ago is all."

"Typical clowns, trying to be funny freak?" Bruce roared in the Joker's face as he assisted Todd in disconnecting the chains.

"Say, it. Don't spray it." The Joker commented quietly.

Harleen moved over to the table and sat in the chair patiently her eyes fixed on the Joker. His orange jumpsuit was now pulled open bearing his white undershirt. His green hair was tangled with strands clumped dangling in front of his face. His eyes were dark and his smiled satisfied, he stared at her while his hands were cuffed behind his back, taking the moment to lick his dry lips before presenting his smile once more.

"Fun game doc. Let's do it again some time." He said with a dark and daring tone before chuckling into a louder laughter as the orderlies shuffled his body out the door and down the hall.

Harleen stood from the seat and walked over to the couch, kneeling down she retrieved her note pad and pen that had slid underneath, then prepared her keys to lock the room on her way out.

She walked slowly down the hallways still in slight shock, her wrist and cheek ached slightly as she paced towards the lounge. Cautious of who was in the room Harleen peeked round the corner and noticed that no one was present much to her relief. Casually she opened the freezer and pulled out a bunch of ice placing it in a plastic bag from under the counter cupboard. Tying the bag shut she jumped at the sound of a familiar voice saying her name.

"Harleen? Are you alright? Your cheek is really red." Joan called from the other side of the fridge door.

"Joan! Gee, you startled me."

"Oh, sorry, but are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I uh, I just walked into a wall is all."

"A wall? How did you manage to walk into a wall?"

"Oh, well, I was, haha um, taking notes you see and I was walking at the same time, haha I think you can gather what happened after that."

"I see, well you should be more careful next time. Anyway I have a meeting, catch up soon."

"Alright, bye Joan"

"Bye Harleen"

Harleen sighed in relief, grasping the bag of ice she exited the lounge and headed back to her office. Inside she shut and locked the door behind her throwing the note pad and pen onto her desk then lightly pressing the bag of ice to her face as she walked over and sat in her chair. Turning her computer on Harleen rested back into the seat, the cool sensation of the ice numbed her cheek as she rested the left side of her face into her left palm. The cool frozen liquid began to thaw and trickled down her arm, she reached for her empty coffee mug and placed the bag inside it then turned her attention to the lit screen before her. He fingers caressed the keys underneath them and before long they moved on their as Harleen spent the rest of her shift writing about her ' _Interesting_ ' session with the Joker.

X-X-X

The Joker casually paced his cell kicking the floor with his black shoes, pacing back to his cot he sat down and leant against the wall his hands coming to rest in front of him. The cell was cold but he didn't mind, he was too busy thinking about his session. He was surprised at how submissive his doctor generally was, he thought she would struggle more. 'But then again she didn't struggle when I first grabbed her wrists' he thought to himself, watching his feet wiggle side to side on their heels.

He liked the idea of being more powerful than her but knew she would never put up with if for long. The Joker stared into his hands, remembering the soft skin that crawled beneath the touch of his finger as it travelled down her chest. The way her voice muffled under the weight of his hand over her mouth, and yet she could have screamed in protest but didn't. 'Why?' he thought to himself as he became more intrigued by this women. He sat for a moment lost in thought, it was puzzling him why she never knocked him off straight up, she just mumbled. At least she sort of put up a fight when he got slightly touchy but even then she had multiple opportunities to knock him off.

The Joker's eyes focused into view, he remembered saying that he thought she like it. But that was just a tormenting joke even for him. That's just what he did. "Could it be I was actually right?" he said aloud to himself. The Joker began a soft chuckle to himself leaning forward, shaking his head side to side. "Haha, doc, what dirty secrets are you hiding." He commented looking up with dark eyes and a devilish smile. She really was a character he thought to himself as he thought about this secret he had discovered, but it wasn't the only secret that she was hiding. He had taken notice to her skill of getting up after she knocked him to the ground, the manoeuvre was familiar and he sat perplexed at where he had seen it.

After several minutes he had eliminated the possible arts that hold the technique. 'Martial Arts? No…. That's it! Gymnastics. How interesting.' The Joker thought taping his fingers together quietly he couldn't help but chuckle at how diverse his doctor was. The notion became very appealing, he understood now why she had such an attractive figure that appealed to him, she was truly a gem. He laid down on his cot and fantasized about her for several minutes then pulled out the note book from under his pillow, 'True Gem' he titled the page then drew a rather odd looking gem before replacing the book back under his pillow.

X-X-X

Harleen rummaged through her pocket searching for her keys, opening her apartment door she dropped her briefcase at her feet near the door she continued into her kitchen placing her keys into their rightful place then moved to her room turning on the TV and lying back into her white pillows to rest. The days light that shone through her bedroom window slowly faded away as the minutes flew by, Harleen slumbered quietly on her bed the hum of the TV forever background noise. Her eyes flickered open waking to the realization of the cold wind from outside intruding into her room. Exiting her bed she shut the window and turned on the room heater, her eyes glanced over to the bedside clock. '7:15pm, I must have slept for half an hour' she thought to herself as she waddled into the kitchen, she set herself up a quick dinner before residing back to her bed.

'What a long day' she thought as she changed into a black silk nightgown, her hand scratching across the bedside table registering the smooth surface of the picture she had kept of the Joker. Picking it up gently she drew it closer to her face, observing the details of his face and his scars as she moved and made herself comfortable on her bed. She thought back to her session with him early in the day, how he had gripped her hands so violently, she observed her wrists a slight purple shade had formed lightly upon them standing out amongst the pale flesh that surrounded them.

Her mind revisited the situation, the way he over powered her. Pinned her to the ground. _Teased_ her. She lifted her hand to her chest and retraced the same pattern the Joker had carved across her collar bone and breasts, her skin crawled to the sensation but she continued. Her breaths grew heavier as she sustained the motion, her mind slowly going blank as she imagined his hand tracing her skin. Her hands moved on their own as she dived into the fantasy she was creating, her fingers moving gently over the silk along her chest and tummy. She paused. 'No, you can't Harl's it's not right' she said to herself but her hands continued there motions.

It had been a long time since she had taken care of herself in this respect, let alone another human doing the job. Her skin crawled sensitively and a pleasure feeling built up inside her, she continued to move downwards on herself. Her mind protesting to the actions, but she couldn't help but imagine the image of his stature when he sat in front of the couch. The way his clothes where ruffled and messy, his hair falling out of place in areas. The way his eyes set of his devilish smile, she couldn't take it as the pleasure built insider her, her breathing growing heavier and deeper causing her to release subtle moans. Her body grew hot and intense as she thought about him more, her hands stimulated her sensitive area on their own. She focused on the pleasure building, her mind fighting against itself objecting to the actions of her involving the Joker, she knew it was wrong but the pleasure that was built up had released itself across her body.

She flinched slightly, biting her lip. Her mind became conscious to what she had done and one part of her felt slightly guilty, but the voice in her head begged to differ and she let herself go, and indulge in the short lasting pleasure she had experienced. A short while later she fled to the shower, washing away the effects and evidence of her pleasurable sin before retreating to her bed, she laid the picture of the Joker against the stem of her lamp neatly before turning into her pillow for a well-deserved sleep.

 **OMG! So this is exciting, I was finding it so hard to try and progress to this without it seeming to rushed and I really hope it isn't! I think this is a really good turn point in the characters' relationship and its great because now I get to progress on it more! So that means more naughtyness on its way. I advise if you don't like smutt don't read this. But otherwise please enjoy :)**

 **As always I would so dearly LOVE! to hear feedback especially for this chapter, I really want to know how I went, good or bad I don't mind all feedback is extremely! Important to me. So please review! You don't have to be a member of the site to express your thoughts so just lemme know! Also favorite and follow etc.**

 **Next chapter should be due around 25th Feb- 9th Mar 2016. Please stay tuned I am back on track with things so the chapters should be on time. Thanks again for all your patience xx R.E x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello again, it has been a very, vey, very long time. Too long. I sincerely apologise for how long it has really been. Like wow. It's sad I know. Hit a few curve balls during this time, some stuff happened, pretty sure it's called life. And sometimes it's a bitch. Any who back on topic. This chapter may or may not seem a little off it's been a while but I'm pretty I met the standards. Some interesting stuff happens which I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Character's belong to DC Comics not me.**

Chapter Fourteen

Holidays had started and the snow was laid thick, Harleen danced around her apartment to the Christmas tunes that played from her stereo. She rolled up the sleeves of her red sweater with Rudolph on it as she swayed her hips to the tune, grabbing decorations from the boxes around her apartment. "Rudolph the red nose reindeer, had a very shinny nose" she sang hanging golden tear drop ball balls from her small tree. It had been a week since she last saw the Joker, her mind had temporarily forgotten him as Christmas got nearer and nearer. The countdown was on and it was five days till Christmas day, Harleen could hardly contain herself. She packed away her Christmas boxes and set her mind to bake Christmas themed cupcakes.

Digging through her cupboards she found her cupcake book and searched through for the Christmas designs. She made multiple, some with snowmen others with snowflakes, some involved shaved chocolate on top. "Hmm, where did I put that blender?" Harleen said aloud to herself, pulling apart the cupboards trying to find it. "Ah, here you are", she placed the machine on the bench and plugged it in, throwing in chunks of chocolate. Turning it on at the wall she flicked on the machine. Nothing. She flicked again. Then again multiple times in a slight rage. "Really?!". Disappointedly she emptied it and chucked it in the bin. "Suppose I gotta do it by hand." She laid out a chopping board and sharpened one of her chef knives, taking chunks of chocolate she sliced them as fine as she could, pausing for a moment. Placing the knife next to her, the handle hanging off the edge of the counter she moved to grab a bowl. Unexpectedly she knocked the knife in front of her. Harleen's body reacted as any one's would, her hands reaching as fast as they could for the falling object, catching it she sighed in relief.

Red hot liquid began to ooze from her left palm, the flow increasing over the edge of her hand dripping onto the floor. Pain began knocking on the door, and Harleen could feel it burning with a passion as she dropped the knife on the counter and rushed to the bathroom. Hand to her mouth she attempted to lessen the flow of blood and sooth the pain, she pulled open one of the counter draws below the sink, dragging out a red bag unzipping it to reveal multiple bandages, ointments and equipment. For a moment she hesitated, determining whether she would be able to stich the wound herself or bandage it and go to the hospital. She figured the bandaging and having a professional to tend to her would reduce the mess she would create on her own, despite being trained in medical school.

Carefully, she rinsed her hand, wincing slightly at the pain. Placing a thick cotton pad to the wound she wrapped her hand in a stretchy brown bandage. A small giggle emitting from her smile. 'What would Mr J think of me right now… Silly little Harley.' The though stuck itself to her brain until she finished and had put the bandages away. Red stained the white porcelain sink, in the centre of her bathroom counter. Using her right hand she ran the water, washing away the red art she created turning the tap off and looking at herself in the mirror out of habit. Out of shock her eyes expanded as she studied her face. Slick blood was smudged up the sides of her cheeks like a defining line, her hand moved to the mirror studying the marks forming a large bloody smile upon her face. A hand rushed to touch her cheek, pulling away for her eyes to assess the substance that had applied itself to the tips of her fingers.

Harleen examined her reflection. Giggling began to rise inside her, growing louder and louder as she washed off the blood from her face. The blood was gone and Harleen was still, her eyes fixed on the face that stood before her. "What are you doing?" it spoke to her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Are you mad?" It called to her.

"No." She responded slightly confused.

"Then you are _**crazy**_."

"No, I am not." She spoke, her tone confused and filled with denial.

"You are, this is madness!"

"No, I am not mad!"

"You are mad, _and_ you are crazy!"

"No, no I'm not! I am not **crazy!** "

"You are _**crazy**_!"

"Shut up! **Shut Up!** "

" **HAHAhah** ahaha…."

Small trickles of blood stained the knuckles of her good hand. The reflection before her now disfigured, by the cracks that riddled themselves through the mirror. Harleen took a moment to adjust and return to reality.

"Shit…" She whispered under a breath, staring concerned at the broken mirror upon her wall.

Blood from her hand trickled once more into the sink, sighing Harleen washed away the evidence once again after a bad attempt to aid her now other injured hand. 'I gotta get some real help…' Harleen thought to herself, watching as the bandage she attempted to put over her hand peeled itself away. Harleen gathered what she needed, an idea of brilliance popping into her head last minute just as she exited her apartment.

X-X-X

It seemed deserted, as if everyone just upped and left. There was no movement. Just silence. The feeling was eerie, someone was near, and they were watching. Not to attack, more like observing. They were curious and intrigued. Harleen could feel it, the sense for danger was not triggering. However the situation didn't feel any more comfortable. She kept up her pace, determined to get what she had to get done. It was only late afternoon, and her usual feeling of rushed people eager to get work finished and leave wasn't there. It felt new, and slightly unsettling as she walked the empty halls of Arkham alone. By force of old habit, Harleen made her usual route to the infirmary. Her hands itched, and she could still feel the steady stream of blood escaping her hand. She blamed the fact she had to drive.

The designated floor came, Harleen calmly walked out of the elevator and proceeded to the infirmary. Holiday season may have begun but she knew the older staff members would be on site to medicate the patients. The presence of someone following her pounded in the back of her mind once again. A sharp intake of air slithered its way through her mouth accompanied by the shrinking of the pupils in her eyes.

"Hello, Harleen."

"Doctor Arkham! My god, you startled me." Harleen relaxed her tense body, sighing in relief a firm hand pressed to her chest.

"I do apologise, was not my intention. Goodness, what happened to your hands?"

"Ah, long story really. I was on my way to the infirmary, I was hoping one of the nurses was here, to help me with some stitches." Harleen's eyes focused on the poor bandaging around her hands, red lightly touching her cheeks with embarrassment.

"I see, unfortunately everyone leftover has gone home early for the day. They won't be back till tomorrow. But, lucky for you, I have some experience with stiches." Dr Arkham spread one arm behind Harleen guiding her in the direction of the infirmary.

Harleen removed her bandages from her right hand. Most of the smaller cuts subsided, the deeper ones produces small amounts of blood, shards of glass visible within them. Arkham set up a bottle of pure alcohol beside him Harleen seating herself on a wheeled chair in front of him. Arkham worked in silence taking Harleen's hand and fishing out the shards of glass with tweezers, his hands moved steadily. A ball of cotton poisoned with alcohol made contact with Harleen's cuts, a wincing noise emitting from her mouth. Ignoring the reaction, Arkham proceeded to sterilize a needle and thread. His work was clean and tidy, experience driving each push and pull of the stitch.

A matter of minutes and he had finished the first hand, Harleen dawned an embarrassed expression as she unravelled the bandaging she had fixed to her left hand. She was surprised by how uninterested Arkham was as to how she got the cuts, he was still silent and showed no intentions of finding out how she was injured. Harleen's mind flooded with questions all of which were dismissed when the searing burn on the alcohol made contact with her cut. In reaction to the sudden pain Harleen snatched her hand away from Dr Arkham.

"S-sorry" Harleen said returning the hand to the position where Arkham could tend to it.

The cut was clean and visible, although it was not deep it still stretched across her whole palm. Carefully Arkham pulled the thread and needle through Harleen's pale skin, bridging the gap that had formed. Arkham tied off the last stitch after five minutes of working on her hand, moving away to pack the equipment. She examined the stiches carefully, they were clean and neat. Overall she was quite impressed.

"Something wrong?" Arkham said approaching her.

"Oh, no. I was just admiring your work, I didn't know you were so skilled with a needle and thread." Harleen expressed, lightly clenching a fist.

"Comes with practise... I trust you can find the way out on your own?" He paused at the door turning back to ensure she understood his statement.

Harleen nodded in confirmation watching as Arkham left the room. She was alone once more. Mindlessly she walked over to the windows of one of the rooms, it was empty but she remembered the body that laid still for weeks inside. Sadness filled her eyes, knowing the pain her Mr J went through during those weeks, the memories angered her inside. She walked away from the window and left the medical ward behind.

X-X-X

Harleen strolled the empty halls of Arkham alone, she took the passage down the hall with cells. Few patients taking a glance at her sudden appearance, some goon's cat called after her much to her disgust. Walking along she slowed her pace when nearing a particular cell, inside Ivy sat on her cot a flourishing plant nestled between her thighs. She was singing although you could hear nothing, she pausing to look at Harleen from the other side of the glass. Harleen almost stopping forwarded a smile and nod, Ivy starring back with a blank expression but nodded in return watching as Harleen strolled away, smiling slightly to herself Ivy began singing to her plant once more.

'She seems so harmless.' A thought occurred in Harleen's mind, her emotions pitying the women confined to her cell. A stride in her step Harleen made a b line for the elevator, pressing the button to be lifted skyward. Exiting onto the new floor, the feeling someone was near knotted in her stomach once again. Cautiously she followed her path, corner after corner. Then she found them, the sudden impact of two bodies colliding around a corner. The feeling became a person. One she knew all too well. The man stood tall before her, like nearly all people she meets. His hair brown, short and neat the front grown out slightly longer was spiked gently upward. Thick black spectacles framed his long lean face.

"Excuse me." He recoiled adjusting the white coat he had dawned.

"Sorry" Harleen responded, adjusting her spectacles after the sudden contact. "Are you alright?" She proceeded looking to the man's lowered face. Her body moving away slowly, tensing with caution as the realisation of who he was connected in her head.

"A little startled, but I'm sure I'll manage." He spoke blatantly, moving his head upwards to make eye contact with her.

'The Riddler.' The alert thought pounded in her head. She had read over his files. Criminal, genius. Equalled danger. Harleen found herself being eyed by the predator before her. "Nigma. What are you doing here?" A firm tone coated her voice.

"Hm, I'd ask you the same question. You know at first I thought you were some dumb pedestrian incapable of distinguishing her apartment building from an insane asylum. But now I'm curious. I think you're a little too smart to do that." He paused in his speech backing Harleen against the wall.

His body was pressed close to hers, Harleen uncomfortable with the arrangement stood her ground. She knew he was unpredictable and was in no position to attack, or run for that matter. She could feel his hand slipping down to her waist, anger burning in her eyes as he gazed into them. His hand fiddled along her jeans followed by a tugging motion, a conniving smile planted on the Riddler's face. Harleen retained a neutral facial expression her brow slightly creased, she noticed his hand moving upwards halting next to her face, her security key card secured in his palm.

"Doctor, Harleen Quinzel" He said moving away from her, Harleen taking the chance to move herself away from the wall into the open.

Her hand slipped into her pocket grasping onto her phone, her intentions cut off as the Riddler spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He called, back facing her.

"What makes you think, I won't do it later?" Firmly she confronted him.

"Because. I know all about you and the Joker." He prompted, moving towards her.

Harleen cowered slightly, taken aback by his comment. How and if he knew, should someone find out, her hard work would be undone and there would be no hope for her or Mr J.

"Riddle me this. What do you call a doctor with exposed secrets?... Watch yourself doctor." He warned, whispering the last part in her ear pushing the key card back into the pocket he retrieved it from.

Harleen glared at his retreating figure with a thirst for blood. ' _ **How dare him.**_ ' She repeated in her mind. She continued on her way muttering angrily to herself, she turned the last corner to the stretch of hall the Joker was set up on, an old feeling gathering in her gut. Her palms began to sweat, nerves settling in, she couldn't justify why? It's only been a week since she hasn't seen, but the idea of meeting him outside of a professional environment made her cautious but excited at the same time. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him outside of wok hours, but it was different.

Edging nearer she anticipated what would happen next, slowing her pace she stopped taking in a deep breath. She could hear nothing but her own heart beat and footsteps both beating as she edged closer and closer. Her eyes softened from behind her small frames gazing at the figure before her, his slumbering body laid peacefully on the old and slightly torn mattress. His mouth gaping open from time to time, a snorting noise following close behind. Harleen giggled to herself a hand rising to rest on the glass of his cell, for a moment her heart felt at ease knowing he was comfortable. 'Beep, beep'. A panic ran down her spine, her hand swinging to the opposite wrist silencing the alarming noise from her watch.

The Joker's body had rolled over seconds after the sound went off, Harleen was frozen. Her eyes were wide with caution, a few minutes passing and there was no movement from the Joker. Sighing with relief she decided it was time to leave the Asylum. For now. A thought had gathered into her head and she giggled at the idea. Her echoing presence faded off into the distance, the Joker watching the shadow her body cast on the wall disappear slowly, a mischievous smile forming on his pale face.

X-X-X

The holiday breaks always came with their down falls, less staff meant constant surveillance and less recreational time. The Joker was just getting used to the hour long free pass period, now he's restricted to a strict 30 minutes. His surprise visit from Doctor Quinzel certainly occupied his mind, not just with questions, for the most half it helped pass the time. The recreation room featured a calendar most inmates would check or mark for personal events, or check for upcoming holidays. His doctor's visit made the Joker slightly curious as to how close Christmas really was. 'Three days!?... Plenty of time.' The Joker assured himself.

He had a plan but needed help to put it into action. The Joker sat himself on the couch next to Ivy, who didn't fully appreciate his company. The Joker's eyes scanned the room, orderlies where stationed at each exit. The last few days he noticed their partner would cover them when their shift ended. Bruce was guarding the rear exit Joker knowing each orderly would change over soon. All he needed to do was enlist the help of the plant and his scheme would be underway.

"Say Ivy, I couldn't hel-"

"No." She cut him off.

"What kind of response is that?" He reacted to her, she was stubborn knowing he'd have to draw out his patience.

"I'm not helping you with whatever plan you have in mind."

"Way to bring on the Christmas spirit, sheesh."

Ivy sighed impatiently her eyes glued to the gardening program on the TV.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask? For all you know I might have asked about what flower goes best with a purple suit?" He expressed to her with innocence.

Ivy's face fell to one of annoyance, her head began to pound as she listened on to more ridiculous reasons as to what he could have asked her before she cut him off. Her hand drew together near her face, thumb and finger pinching the crease of her brow as she let out a sigh. She flung a hand up halting the Joker mid speech.

"Cut the crap Joker, what do you want?" She asked her tone peeved.

"A favour." He responded with a dark delight.

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to do that fancy female, pheromone voodoo shit on one of the orderlies."

Her eyes gazed around the room noticing the number of guards present, she knew whatever he was planning would most likely involve escaping. Her time in the asylum was almost over and the last thing she needed was more time in the slammer.

"No."

"Wha-? Why not? You don't even know what for!?"

"No, when it comes to you, it will be just another escape tactic, that I don't want anything to do with. " She rose from her position immediately walking away.

The Joker glared at her with frustration watching as she turned her back to him. His eyes broke focus and directed themselves to the remote on the couch grasping it tightly in his hands, he threw the device towards her. The remote making contact with the back of her head, she turned furiously her eyes fuelled with rage as she marched towards him. The Joker coming to the sudden realisation that it actually hit her, jumped in a nervous cackling fit, scrambling away from her to the rear exit only to be stopped by Todd taking over from Bruce's shift.

"I think it's time to leave, Joker" Todd said placing cuffs onto the Joker's wrists.

Sightly surprised the Joker went along with it, taking the moment to taunt the raging plant.

"Oh dear, is that the time? Love to stay and chat but y'know, presents to wrap and cards to write." The Joker cackled as his body was pulled away from the room and the preying eyes of an angry vegetable.

A low crackle came from the Joker as Todd guided him down the hallways towards his cell.

"That's enough Joker" Todd said firmly.

Unamused the Joker silenced his giggle forming it into words. "What is with everyone here? No sense of festivity. No wonder you people are still working."

Todd remained silent, knowing the Joker wanted an explanation. Arriving at his cell the Joker waited patiently as Todd searched for the key to unlock his cuffs. The Joker had no success with acquiring Ivy's help and decided to take a gamble.

"Say Todd, would you do me a favour?" He asked calmly.

Todd was silent for a moment taking into consideration of the question.

"Depends on the favour." He responded, still searching for the key.

Smiling the Joker moved from the door and dug a note out from under his pillow, the scribbled crayon had instructions on it and an address.

"Would you deliver a message?" The Joker asked.

It wasn't the first time Todd made a favour for the Joker. He didn't mind as long as it was within reason, plus the Joker promised to bring no harm to him unless he made the mistake to get in the way when the Joker was dealing with someone else. Not that he fully kept his word, he felt reluctant at first but felt it was harmless since it was almost Christmas. Todd knew the procedure, he would deliver the note and that was a far as he got involved. He didn't ask questions. He didn't want to.

Unhooking the cuffs, Joker handed him the note, the orderly stashing it deep in his pocket. The two disconnected, the Joker proceeding to lay on his cot and Todd walking away as if he was on patrol. The joker listened to the sound of the orderlies feet diminish, a mischievously satisfied smile planted on his face.

X-X-X

December 24th, Harleen was settled in bed gorging on popcorn and a glass of chilled Bailey's whilst watching Frosty the Snowman. Her evening taking an unexpected turn when the chime of her door bell and a few knocks on the door forced her to pause the movie and dawn her red dressing gown. Expecting a lost person who stumbled up to the wrong room, Harleen's eyes lit up like a child as she opened the door, gazing upon her unexpected surprise.

 **Well, I think that was pretty eventful! :D like I said early it may seem a little out of touch, especially my writing gonna take some time getting back into the swing of it. I just wanna quickly mention that the main reason I started up again was because some great new people contacted me some left a review etc. Motivation guys. That's the key, if you review let me know how it's going I'm more likely to write more! No joke, I love feedback good or bad. So please REVIEW! Let me know what you think! Anything doesn't matter what.**

 **Thank you for your patience, I am going to shut up now and begin working on the next chapter. This one took about a week, it was half started and bunch of other stuff happened never mind that, next one should maybe be up week and a half from now!**

 **Please review! Fave, follow etc. I still promise to finish the story as well. I won't leave ya hanging!**

 **Side note! So pumped for suicide squad movie to come out!**

 **R.E xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back! Here it is! A little later than scheduled…. Such a busy time of year. I would like to acknowledge the lovely person who left a review on my last chapter, I was so over the moon! I wish more people would share their opinions to! I LOVE feedback! SO GIVE ME SOME! Or just read its fine. Chapter 15 :O. Very little dialogue in this, so it's mostly filler, kinda. It works. Please enjoy!**

 **R.E x**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are owned by DC Comics, not me.**

Chapter Fifteen

Beads of sweat slipped down her face, her concentration was high, arm's twitching as she hauled the strength to hold her body mid- air. Her hands clenched the rings beside her, legs began swinging back and forth tucking up, her body balling as she let go of the rings, flipping, landing on two feet hands raised up. The gym was the last place she could visit on a day like this, the air was hot and sweaty from her two hour session. Taking her red towel she dried the sweat that settled upon her brow. 'Nothing like a good workout' she boasted in her mind, gulping large amounts of water from her glass bottle. It was a place she could clear her mind, she found it refreshing considering the place she worked.

It was December 25th, Christmas day Harleen had before the sun in the early hours of the morning, making it to the gym by 4 am. No one was around, she knew it would be deserted. That's just how she liked it. Harleen vacated the facilities and headed home for another two hours sleep before she woke again to officially greet the day. Christmas Day. 8 am finally swung around and Harleen slipped out of bed energetically, her apartment was toasty warm from her heater and she danced around in pink cotton panties, her large red reindeer sweater boarder lining just below her sensual area giving the illusion she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She tide her soft wavy blonde locks into a loose pony tail and scooted into her lounge room a smile broadening on her face as she admired her magnificent little tree.

Treading softly over to her stereo she played her Christmas song list turning the dial to increase the sound. She was alone this Christmas, but she didn't mind really. She knew she would have to call her mother and thank her for the gift and card, and ensure she received the same in return. There were few presents laid under the tree all neatly wrapped in their own special festively designed paper. She almost felt sad that she was going to rip it to shreds later. She dismissed the thought when rupture of her stomach bellowed out loud. 'Good idea' she thought agreeing with her tummy that food was a must. A dinner for one was on tonight's agenda and she knew that a solid breakfast would suffice till she finished cooking her meal for later.

Mixing eggs into a bowl of flour and milk, Harleen added a mixture of chopped strawberries and blueberries to the batter. Pancakes. Gently she whisked folding the berries between layers of batter before pouring the smooth mix into a pre heated pan. Picking the pan up, she rotated it on an angle causing the batter to spread thinner, each on cooked golden brown then stacked atop of each other releasing the steamy smell of goodness. Harleen drew in a deep breath savouring the toxically delicious smell as she breathed it out slowly. A mess crowding the kitchen bench and a plate of seven hot pancakes sat on the table in front of Harleen, as she poured sticky golden syrup over the meal but halted before toughing her utensils to eat.

"Everything tastes better with ice cream!" She sang haling a large tub of vanilla ice cream from its frozen tomb. A giant grin on her face as the excessively large scoop dived onto the tower of fluffy hotcakes. Finally she could eat. Festive music rang in her ears while she downed the last few bites, it was nearly 10 am but she did not rush herself, instead she savoured the moment. Taking in the sounds, the warmth of her apartment, the smell of her breakfast, the sight of her small tree and decorations. Still chewing she let out an appreciative sigh which she quickly regretted. The contents of half chewed pancaked toppling out of her mouth mid sigh, falling onto the table, plate and her lap.

It was pure disgust planted on her face but she laughed hysterically anyway, picking the soggy sticky content off the areas it was not welcome. Quarter past ten and she had finished cleaning the kitchen, ridding it of the left over flour and batter splattered amongst the bench and walls. Glancing at the clock once more she decided it was a decent time to call her mother. Pouring herself a glass of sauvignon blanc wine, passing her phone docked on top of a hallway table she sat upon her couch and dialled the number to her mother's house hold. Three tries and no answer. "Surprise? I think not" Harleen grumbled displeasingly at the phone. He rang once more and wait to go to voice mail.

"Hey, mum. It's Harley. I just called to thank you for the card and gift and I hope you got the ones I sent you… talk soon okay. I love you… bye…" She hung up, throwing the handheld onto the couch next to her. Her mood was on a plunge downhill, her mother never usually answers the phone but she figured maybe Christmas would different. Who was she kidding really? Rising from the couch, wine in hand Harleen made a b line for her phone charging on her bedside table. The screen lit up to show no messages, no one was gonna wish her a merry Christmas this year after all. Her fingers traced the wooden table over to the picture of the Joker, a smile planting on her face. 'At least you wished me a merry Christmas…' She paused for a moment, pressing her phone again, the time lighting up in her eyes. 10:50am…. Presents!

x-x-x

Kneeling to the base of her tree she dragged all the gifts she had received closer to her lap. A small cube shaped one from Joan. A small rectangle one from Dr Arkham, a larger box from her mother. And the one she has been keen to open all morning. The one from her Mr J. To be polite, she opened all the cards first, placing each one on the window sill ledge. Then she started with Dr Arkham, tearing off the Santa themed paper to reveal a small box, inside a golden pen resided the word Arkham boldly written on the side in silver. To Harleen it was very amusing but she appreciated it none the less. Next she unwrapped Joan's the contents was not hidden and it turned out to be a white mug with black print on the side. 'Monday, Tuesday and then even the calendar say WTF' Harleen giggled to herself lightly, 'Guess she really has got a sense of humour.' She thought as she grabbed the gift from her mother.

Unfolding each layer she came to a cardboard box, removing the tape revealed a white scarf inside accompanied by a box of chocolates and two new perfumes. One was Montale Paris, Rose Musk the other rock n rose by valentine. Gleefully she pushed the box aside gently too quick to anticipate her next gift. It was wrapped in green, white and red stripped paper the box about the size of a wash basket. Harleen recalled the gift arriving in the late hours of the night before, expecting a lost person to be at her door, the last thing she was prepared to see what a large gift addressed to her. ' _To Dr Quinzel, Merry Christmas! Enjoy your feast and savour the pudding! From your adoring patient ~ J'_

She read to herself, holding the card tag softly in her hand. Excitement over took her and she ripped into the wrapping only to reveal a giant jack in the box. "How fitting" She said aloud to herself chuckling at the typicalness of the theme he went with. Slowly she wound the handle of the box anticipating the jack to jump at her with each wind. **Crack!** "HAHAHAHahahaha…."

The Jack had sprung followed by an echoing laughter, Harleen sat frozen and shocked. The feeling of a moist sticky substance coating her entire body her eyes fixed shut. She flicked them open in one swift motion, looking down at her lap her hands hovering in front of her eyes to assess what she was covered in. She slapped her hands into her lap splattering more of the substance at her face, a slightly unamused look taking over her expression, which soon became a growing smile as she chuckled, just realising the joke. _**Savour the pudding**_ … popping a finger into her mouth Harleen critiqued the pudding, concluding that it was not bad.

Amongst the pudding, the jack in the box sat in front of a sticky Harleen, a wobbling hand waving in front of her, a box in its hand. Harleen displayed a surprised and curious expression, she figured the joke was gift enough. Specifically if it was from the Joker. Intrigued, she wiped her pudding covered hands as best she could before removing the box from the hand. Cautiously she angled the box away from her, taking the precaution that if a similar incident happened again it would not cover her. Glad that nothing popped out, she positioned the box so she could see inside.

On a black felt fabric laid two earrings shaped into the same design of a red diamond playing card symbols. Lifting the thin metal wires attached to the symbols she better observed the gift, a glimmer of love glowing in her eyes. The earring she held rotated as she held it between her fingers, light reflecting off the surface, the rotation revealing the other side to be black. Harleen blushed, they were beautiful. Her hand reached to her ear, immediately she pulled it away as the sticky pudding spread back onto her fingers. Sighing, she carefully put the gift back into the box and walked to her bedroom placing the box next to the picture of the Joker.

x-x-x

Another two hours wasted, sort of. She was cleaning the particularly sticky situation she was in. Her Mr J certainly got the jump on her, but she least expected pudding, of all things. Her living room was covered in the stuff, just when she thought she got it all, upon siting on her couch she noticed that the seat was still covered in the stuff and apparently so was she. She sighed to herself, chuckling afterwards still amused by the joke. Finally after roughly two hours later it was gone, she had washed herself down ridding her hair of the sticky pudding, her eyes watching it clump at the base of her shower near the drain. Using her foot she squashed the rest through the grate glad that it was finally gone.

1:30… it was already that late, Harleen decided it was only fair to send her patient a gift in return for her 'special one'. Convenient, since she needed to visit the local store anyway. Lucky it was open when she arrived, her plan was falling into place as she gathered the items she needed, plus a few extras for her meal. She went home hoarding multiple shopping bags into her apartment, dumping them on the kitchen bench, moving back to lock the apartment door. It was 2:00pm and she started cooking, while waiting for the ham to cook she started on her gift for Mr J.

She set herself up in the middle of the living room, wrapping paper and sticky tape to one side of her, the gift and the box on the other. She began carefully constructing the present, ensuring it was perfect for her patient when he received it. She paused, looking at the gift before wrapping it in the colourful paper. Harleen rose from her position and walked to the kitchen, briefly she checked the ham then moved to the cupboard, her lips pursed as she rummaged through the contents before her.

Her hand reached in, grabbing a specific product, taking it with her to the gift she was yet to wrap. Carefully she incorporated it into the gift then gently wrapped it neatly in a seasonal wrapping paper covered in Rudolph, tying it off with a small red bow. She smiled to herself, appreciating the work she had done. It was a while till the ham was done and Harleen decided to gather a few things together ready for when the meat was cooked. She spent the spare time gorging on her cupcakes, drinking wine and watching Christmas movies whilst rugged up in a thick white blanket.

Come 5pm she prepared her meal and ate alone, the hum of Christmas music playing freely in the background. Noises of cheer and celebration from neighbouring residents travelled through the walls of her apartment. She did not let it phase her, she focused on her meal and thought about the phone call she made pre-hand to sitting down and eating. The inmates would be receiving food soon and Harleen had requested one of the nurses to do a simple task for her. Her gut turned, nervous wondering if what she had done would work. She knew there was only one way to find out, either way, she was going. Cleaning up was always a struggle, even if you eat alone. The upside, it doesn't take as long, Harleen was happy about that.

It was only 6:30pm, she returned to her next on the couch, wriggling amongst the blankets flicking through the TV for a channel with a decent movie. Her eyes fixed to the screen as the beginning credits to 12 days of Christmas began. 30 minutes…. That's all it took, she was out like a light.

x-x-x

9pm… The flashing of the TV glowed in the moderately dark apartment. Harleen sleepily prompt herself into a better position, a yawn escaping her. Her arms stretched to their limits the taste of alcohol reverberating into her mouth as she accidently burped. By habit she slipped the remote into her hand and flicked the channel taking in the time of when she had awoken. '9pm….9PM!' She screamed in her head. Quickly she gathered herself, running into her room dawning black jeans, green shirt, black trench coat, boots and gloves. Her body moved faster than her thoughts as she raced to the door before turning back.

She gathered a bag with a few things and the gift she wrapped for the Joker, flicking all her lights off before exiting her apartment locking the door and walking down the hallway with quite a rush in her step. Music, lights and laugher all carried through the cracks at the bottom of the doors to each room, quietly she pressed on. The night was cool and the streets deserted, lights flashed from windows as the same music and laugher travelled through the streets of Gotham. Quite boring really. Harleen loved Christmas, but she missed the excitement of being around people and sharing the celebration.

She arrived at the asylum, quietly taking her pack and passing the sleeping security guard. Scanning her card the giant doors opened slowly lights glowing dimly to light her way. She made her path strict and didn't dare to stray, the clack of her boots bouncing off the walls, accompanying her as she walked along the empty halls. The elevator appeared in her sight, the size increasing as she got closer, entering she pressed the button and was hauled to her designated floor.

x-x-x

"Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree…" the Joker tailed off to the lyrics of the familiar song. He was bored, the majority of his previous Christmas's were much more eventful. Explosives going off throughout Gotham, destruction leaving a distinctive trail of mayhem. And the one, big guy, who always topped it off, was not the one running around in a red suit stuffing themself into people's chimneys. 'Trust the bat to ruin my Christmas out of everyone else's.' The Joker aspirated to himself, pacing back and forth from either end of his cell stepping in tune with the song play inside his mind. He was convinced his diner was delayed. It aggravated him, knowing that his messenger was slack at bringing him his message. His eyes fixed on either side of the empty hall pass that lined itself with his cell, there was no sign of anyone.

Impatiently he sat on his cot, fingers wrapped in one another his lower lip resting on the clumped fingers. His intense dark green eyes tiredly focused on his door but were drawn to the growing shadow of a female figure. Mercilessly he gazed upon her with despite and anger, a full intention for her to notice. As planned she did, nervously she walked up to the door a tray of food in hand. The two made eye contact, the Joker refusing to let up. He could see the sweat emitting from her as she locked eyes with him a shaking hand placing his tray of food on the fold out door.

Her hand released the tray and with that the Joker rose swiftly, the women jumping in fright from the sudden movement. He smiled darkly at her, watching her eyelids peel back in fear with each step he took towards the door. Her gaze broke off almost instantly when she hit the food cart, her body moving just as swiftly down the hall to the next inmate. The Joker bellowed at her reaction proceeding to take his tray and sit on the floor at his cot.

Expecting the worst, he blatantly looked at the slop situated between his legs, sighing reluctantly. He knew it would be better to eat hot rather than cold. The meal went down not to unpleasantly, he turned his pointed nose up at the pills situated on the edge of the tray next to a full cup of water. The last time he refused to take the pills they dosed him up through needles, and at this time he didn't feel the need to go through that process again. Recently the lack of excitement in his life made the Joker feel repulsed to be touched. He downed the pills pushing the tray off to the door, his arms started to slip from underneath him causing him a loss of balance. A confused look overcame his face, as he tried his best to hold himself up. 'Fuck not again…' he grumbled in his head.

Rolling onto his palms he managed to drag himself forward over to the small sink in the corner of his cell, his hand struggling to grasp the tap as he turned it allowing water to spill fluently from the spout. The water was like ice on his pale skin, flicking it over his face in an attempt to draw back consciousness, effectively the wave subsided for a moment. He turned the tap off, drawing in breaths long and heavy, slowly he conjured up enough strength to move back over to the front of his cot. His body was radiating so much heat it felt like the jumpsuit surrounding his body was on fire, his raw hands tore at the second skin covering his own. He could feel the dizziness returning the last of his capable consciousness he used to tie the top half of his jump suit around his waist. Gently he eased his back onto the cold concrete floor of his cell, his eyes drowning out in the lights on the ceiling.

x-x-x

Harleen walked slowly down the halls to the Joker's cell, her mind was blank complementing her expressionless face. Her feet dragged, pulling her distant body along to its destination. She paused suddenly when the distant bellow of the Joker's laugh floated down the hall, cautiously she moved her body over to the wall leaning against it, her hand placing her packages on the ground next to her feet. She sighed pulling at the buckle of her trench coat in hopes to make it fit better. She raised her left hand into view of her gaze, her eyes fixing on the tiny hands of her watch, watching as one hand beat each second edging around its continuous circuit.

She gave it ten minutes, then moved onward. Her stomach knotted with each step closer, the hair on her body standing on end. There he was, laid out across the floor. Hair wet washed and a mess, a surprisingly toned body placidly laying in a slumber behind the glass before her. She could not pull her eyes away from the definition of his bare chest, how dearly she wanted to run her fingers across it, etching her nails into his skin gently. She blinked herself out of the illusion a soft blush pigmenting her cheeks. The drugs she used where strong yes, but she only knew they were strong enough not to kill him.

She entered his cell placing the gift she had wrapped on the other side of his cot, out of view to anyone passing by. She set up a small tray next to the gift, placing three small containers and a green cracker on top. Reaching into her pocket she drew out a pen and small piece of paper, writing in her neatest form of writing a small message for her Mr J. Reaching out she placed the note on the gift taking a second to look at the Joker passed out on the floor behind her, she bit her lip reaching back to grab the note.

Hesitantly she placed it gently on his chest, giving herself a brief moment to carefully run her fingers along his skin. A sudden shudder from his body spooked her into a standing position, she realised the drugs were wearing off. 'Merry Christmas Mr…. Puddin.' She smirked rather loudly, another flinch came from his body, causing her to jump slightly and squeal. Sighing she decided it was best to leave. Exiting the cell she took a moment look back down at him, her bottom lip caught slightly between her teeth. She struggled to restrain herself from re-entering the room, her eyes taking in his drugged up figure chuckling quietly as she walked herself out of the asylum.

x-x-x

The ground felt as if it was constantly spinning, he was conscious but his eyes refused to open, he could the faint presence of someone else. A soft touch to his skin making him shiver in response, his hearing was drowned out everything seemed to be a blur. Snap! Reality kicked in. Followed up by full consciousness. The Joker sat himself up right instantly. A few seconds used to gather his surroundings, he was in the same place but found himself leaning off to the side. Like a reoccurring nightmare his innards launched themselves from their rightful place in his body, pouring out in a slugged mess across the floor. Not wanting to slump in more of the vial substance he hauled his body over to the low hanging toilet on the wall.

' **Fuck sacks! I'm gonna kill someone!** ' He processed the thought between gasping for air. The torture subsided, and the Joker anticipated the next wave for the following ten minutes. However much to his surprise the agonising trauma did not occur. Suspicious as to whether he was poisoned again, after a decent amount of time had passed the Joker confirmed that the food may have caused the nausea. However he was positive someone had drugged him up on something relatively heavy. Question was, who? He passed the thought when his attention turned to the disgusting mess he had made, turning his nose up at the vial display he did his best to clean the area of the evidence.

Washing his hands of the scent, the Joker turned for his cot an unholy growl protruding from his stomach. As much as he will admit the food from earlier was bad, it sure beat being hungry. He sighed disappointedly, stopping to take in the suspicious object located on the floor previous to where he laid. Lights were low as the night had gotten late, the Joker reached for the note flattened onto the floor of the cell. It was drenched partially in sick, the ink from the writing had run making the words somewhat less readable. The Joker's vision was well enough that he could make the words on the note.

'Merry Christmas Mr J, I sure hope you're hungry! Enjoy the gift! – Q'. "Gift?" Slightly confused the Joker scanned the room allowing his eyes to settle upon the neat colourfully wrapped gift next to his cot. Much to his delight, he wondered why it did not catch his eyes before considering how obviously it stood out. Just like a boy on Christmas morning he did not hesitate to open the gift, kneeling in the middle of the room he tore into the paper revealing a box.

Excitedly he opened it, an offended expression moulding itself onto his face. His eyes shut tight, opened slowly lighting up with a dark and playful laughter, the Joker applauding his doctor for playing along. He did not expect a gift let alone the gift to prank him back, "oh ho doc, you sure know how to play dirty". He growled allowing his tongue to graze the flour from his lower lip.

Proceeding on with the gift the Joker pulled out the second box, careful when opening he smiled wildly at the treasure bestowed on the inside. A neat custom set of steampunk playing cards. No different to a normal deck of cards really, but he couldn't help feel it was a slight tribute to him. Convincingly he accepted the gift with secrete gratitude. An impatient growl clawed at the walls of the Joker's stomach, he hid the cards beneath his pillow and proceeded to grab the tray left in the corner.

Intrigued, he prayed that food was bestowed inside each container. Much to his delight, the containers possessed a small dose of Christmas diner. Ham with vegetable, a slice of Christmas pudding and a reindeer cupcake. His eyes shinned secretly with desire, as he devoured the meal. His taste buds appreciating the flavour and quality. He pondered lightly as to how he would explain all this evidence but currently he didn't care.

His stomach was fulfilled with enriched quality food and a drowsy sleep started to overcome him. His body instinctively moving for his bed, collapsing comfortably into gentle sleep. Most of the Christmas's he remembered involved bringing havoc to Gotham and being unpleasantly beaten by the Bat. This was different, yet so familiar. And if he had to be honest, he secretly really enjoyed it. But it was something he despised to ever become regularly accustomed to. For now, it was enough.

 **Yay, a better ending! I have big BIG plans ahead! I cannot stress to you people, please help motivate me! And by that I mean REVIEW! Every writer asks for it so come on! Please! Thank you to those who do review… I Love you so much! And I reward you with chapters x Please stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be out when its out, I can't keep up with deadlines, doesn't work well when I'm trying to devise a plot. But like I said big stuff coming so it may be a little slow, but I have PLANS! WHOO.**

 **As always, PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS about characters, or situations etc! Also favourite and follow all that fancy junk. Until next time… and there will be a next time.**

 **R.E x**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMFG ITS TEN PAGES IN MY WORD DOCUMENT…. Anyway, I did this all basically in one night, I felt bad for avoiding it. I didn't edit very well cause I finished it late at night. So excuse all the errors I will mostly likely go back and edit it. I know there are a lot of errors in all the chapter's I keep finding them when I'm referring back to information. Sorry guys. Anyway, this chap is real interesting! So enjoy please :D R.E x**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics.**

Chapter Sixteen

 _Late in the night, the room was silent, the air cold. Only the gentle hum of the fan spinning soothed the lonely night. He laid quietly, his breaths pressing his chest back and forth in a gentle rhythm. His eyes fooled anyone looking in on him, appearing to be shut in a deep slumber. But he was awake, wide awake, his ears pricked at every abnormal sound he heard. He was waiting. It was that time of year of course, when the snow fell thick and the spirits flew high. And the occasional child would stay awake to see him, hear him and possibly, meet him._

 _The boy lay still his mind was busy with random thoughts, his stomach rumbling with excitement, it was only a few hours till Christmas day. His sleepless night so far was making him restless, he couldn't contain it. He had to move. He slipped his feet one after the other out of the warmth of his blanket. Balancing his body on the lanky stilts they called legs, his body swaying in the darkness as he stumbled into the hallway. Tipping to one side, his arm knocked over the picture frame settled next to the old lamp on the small unit across from his doorway._

" _Shit" He whispered, gathering his bearings, gently lifting the frame back to its rightful form, careful not to wake his slumbering family in the neighbouring rooms. He couldn't see it properly, but he knew the photo well. He envisioned the photo in his mind, the day of his fifteenth birthday, only two years ago now. Was such a cheesy photo, Amelia insisted for the photo to be taken, one where he was dressed in a navy blue button up business shirt, a green vest topped with a Dijon yellow tie. He donned grey purple gloves and Amelia had painted his face to that of a clown. It was the best costume party. Amelia always treasured the silly photo of him dressed as a clown, smiling while pulling the peace sign with his hands._

X-X-X

 _The boy's eyes gazed off into the darkness, directed to the room where his foster mother slept. He smiled briefly and trailed off to the fridge, careful to be quiet. His hand scratched gently at the scared skin around his mouth, aimlessly while he gazed into the fridge. He closed the door walking towards the sink as the light behind him diminished, he grabbed a glass of water and downed it swiftly. He placed the cup gently in the sink a sudden click occurring from the hallway. 'Crap.' He acknowledge to himself registering that he may have woken one of the others. He waited a few seconds for the light to appear, but nothing._

 _He moved over to the hallway curiously, an infuriated expression coming across his face. Subtle murmuring and struggling body movements were all he could hear from the window at the end of the hallway. A dark thirst blood glowed in his eyes, he could hear two of the intruders. Then the click of the window being shut, Jack backed up to the unit behind him his hand searching for a weapon to defend himself with. Locking on to the first thing he touched he pulled the glass vase to his chest. The floor creaked intensely with each step the intruders took. Jacks blood pulsated through his body with adrenaline, he moved back to the edge of the wall, blending in with the darkness of the room._

 _A small glow appeared from the hallway, one of them produced a small flame of light, with a flick lighter. Slowly with each breath he inhaled, the men moved closer. The crept unaware of his presence. In that moment he could see it. The flame was in front of him, Jack diverted his breath to prevent his presence being known. But that was too late. The flame was inches away from his chin, the glow from the flame illuminated the features of his face. Scares and all. All at once, the light went out, Jack only seeing the last glimpse of fear in the intruder's eyes as he shuddered in fear emitting a petty cry that was quite shameful for a man such as him. He backed up into his companion, the adrenaline that Jack had built up kicked into gear, his arms thrusting forward smashing the glass vase into the closest victim._

 _The commotion had alert the others, 5 more thugs crawled in through the windows, and Jack began fighting off the two he had first encountered. His arms swung striking a blow to the second thugs head, an impactful groan was all he received in response as his body plummeted to the ground. The man he hit with the vase recovered himself and struck back at Jack. Pushing the boy's body into the wall forcing his fist into Jacks jaw over and over. Jack could taste the blood pouring into his mouth as his teeth chipped mercifully at the flesh on his cheek with each strike._

 _The man paused in his punching, smirking as Jack's head drooped forward. A secret smile forming on his blood painted scarred face, he began to chuckle, the sound growing louder as he weakly rose his head._

" _Heh t-that, hehe, all you go?" He questioned the man that had him pinned to the wall._

 _Allowing no time to respond, Jack spat the blood that resided in his mouth at the man's face, head butting him, striking his balled fists into the man's chest multiple times before he collapsed to the ground. The boy's eyes burned with hate at the strangers who raided his home, Nicolas appeared in the middle of the commotion. Confronted by one of the men he knocked him back as best he could, struggling with the hits he received. Quite capably he managed to knock the guy out, but was confronted by two more._

" _No!" Jack yelled swiping the blood that dripped from his bruised face. He charged towards his guardian, tripping in pain from the impact of bat making contact with the lower left side of his back. Tears of pain threatened to spill over the edge of his eye lids as he cried in agony, trying his best to get back on his feet. The bat struck him again, before the yield of the weapon and another man restrained him. His shoulders where locked behind the arms of one of the men, in hopes to stop the boy from breaking free._

X-X-X

" _ **Arghh! Let me go, you BASTARDS!**_ _" He growled fiercely, thrashing his body about attempting to break free._

 _Suddenly his head was locked still, the other man had his arms across his forehead and neck._

" _Nuh, uh, punk. You ready to see your old man die?!" The man whispered into his ear, the mocking tone of his voice replaying in Jack's ears as he helplessly watched Nicolas being brutally attacked. Jacks eyes filled with angry tears his expression resembling that of the mortified look he had when he was younger. Only difference this time was. The innocence was gone. His eyes were fixed open, as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. The green glow of his iris's screamed out to him, with each agonising punch Nicolas took. A swift blow to Nicolas's face forced him to the ground._

" _ **NOO!**_ _" The trembling boy cried, a mix of fear and anger locked in his eyes._

 _A slow glow appeared from Amelia's room as she opened the door slowly. Her body was entangled between another thugs, Jack's eyes locked on her. His head drooped, body fell limp in the clutches of the intruders. He couldn't see it, but he could sense Amelia's fear, he could feel her body trembling. Hear the first tear released from her innocent eyes._

" _Heh…hehe…heheh…_ _ **hehe. HEHAHAHA!**_ _" Jack's voice cracked into an uncontrollable laughter, tears streamed from his eyes. He did nothing, just filled the silence with a laugh, one that cried for help. Plead for mercy. Begged for her not to be hurt. "_ _ **Hah ha ha heh**_ _heh heh…. Heh" It began to subside._

" _Shut it! Ya freak!" Spat the man who shoved his head back down. But Jack didn't stop._

 _Three times. That's all it took. As soon as his head was thrust forward Jack launched his whole body forward. The man holding him and the one who pushed his head both toppled over the boy, Jack then taking a turn to bust into them. He kicked the one holding him against into the wall causing the burning oil lamp to topple on the man, his screams ruptured in pain as the flames engulfed his body. Mercilessly he let the man burn. His head shot to the man that pushed his head, his eyes piercing the man's eyes with a thirst for blood, the boy's figure taking a fearsome look as the fire illuminated behind him. Jack balled his fist striking multiple times to the man's face, proceeding to grab the man unaware, striking him in the stomach with his knee forcing him against the wall. The man reacted with a swift punch to the boy's face, Jack stumbling back only slightly._

 _Spitting blood he launched back at the man punching him again in the face twice the wall stabilizing their bodies, then once in the gut and finally an uppercut to the face. His opponent's body fell limp and he raised a hand to the man's face, shoving him onto the floor, glaring at the man that restrained his foster mother. Blood spilling across his knuckles Jack prepared himself for the two that attacked Nicolas to confront him. The two men were already badly beaten, but Jack showed no mercy. A smirk forming on his face, the chuckle still echoing amongst the commotion. He could see Amelia being dragged into the living room, the pulsating anger running through the boys veins caused a deadly blow to the last man standing from the two._

 _X-X-X_

 _Following behind the man who had his clutches on Amelia, Jack's mind was spaced with rage as he fearlessly marched up to the man. Firmly he gripped the throat of the man clutching Amelia, each breath the man took he tightened the grip. And every breath he struggled to pull in forced him to release the women in his arms._

" _ **I don't know what the HELL you think you're doing!? But you're gonna regret messing with my FAMILY!**_ _" Jack roared at the man struggling to breath beneath the grip of his hand. He released his neck, punching him forcefully in the face knocking him the ground, drops of blood flying through the air as the man impacted with the ground._

" _Impressive. You managed to take down nine of my men."_

 _Jack licked the blood from his lips, he was unaware that Amelia was trembling in fear, not just from the strangers, but her own child. The way he was so brutal. Her eyes were wide in fear her pupils small and weak. Turning slowly, Jack moved with a smirk on his face and anger burning behind the green disks of his eyes. Jack's mind recoiled back to how many men he actually did take down, he knew only seven intruded._

" _Nine, Huh? You may want to check your calculations, cause I took down seven of your men, and soon, it's gonna be eight, heheh."_

 _The mysterious figure stood in the shadows of the glowing light around them, his figure was wide and tall. His shadow idealised that he was dressed in a dark suit with a fedora and a cigar in his mouth. The flickering of the flames, behind them grew as did the warmth of the room. Nicolas had managed to pull himself around to his granddaughter, coughing quietly from the smoke of the fire. Amelia, leant down as quickly as she could to help her grandfather away from the enclosing flames._

" _It's you son that needs to check his calculations… I know you took out nine of my men. So let's not make it ten people tonight. I just have a proposal."_

" _ **You come into my home during Christmas Eve, attack my family and expect me to commit to your proposal?!**_ _"_

" _That's exactly what I expect to happen."_

" _ **No way in Hell!**_ _"_

" _Tch, foolish boy. You have no choice. Thanks to you I'm short some men…. I want you to work for me…You owe me."_

" _Jack, what's he talking about?" Amelia asked, trembling her tears burning the skin of her face._

" _ **I don't owe you nothing! And like hell am I gonna work for you, you BASTARD! If I took out nine of your men what makes you think I'll have trouble taking you out?!**_ _" Jack roared towards the figure, ignoring Amelia's question as he was still trying to figure it out for himself._

 _The figure pulled out a switch blade, the silver of the blade glistening in the light. "Fine… If I can't reason with you to get you to come, then I'll do it by force. But tonight the blood is on your hands. Again."_

X-X-X

 _The blade shone in the light once more, Jack's eyes widened in shock. His pupils shrunk as the memories of the night at the circus overrun his mind. He was right. It was nine. Eight injured, one kill. His first kill. A small stream of tears spilled over the edge of one of his eyes, followed by the other. His shocked state of mind made him oblivious to the sharp blade that edge towards him._

' _Chink', that sound when a sharp object slice's the skin. The pain he felt, it was not his. He was too caught up in his own mind he didn't see the women move in front of him. Using her body as a shield to preserve his. Jack zoned back to the reality of the situation. He reached out to catch the falling body of the women whose blood stained the pale night gown she wore._

" _AMELIA!" It was a loud cry of pain, the pain of a broken heart shattering into pieces._

 _But to the boy's head it was a gentle whisper, his hands trembled at the sight before him. His thoughts crowding his mind. The two bodies moved slowly to the ground, as if time itself had slowed itself just to preserve this moment as a tormenting memory that would haunt his dreams. Her body twitched in his arms, she did not cry out in pain her mouth was so over whelmed with blood that any cry bubbled out in a splatter of thick hot blood._

" _Do Something! DO SOMETHING! AMELIA!" The old man's hands clutched his granddaughters face, his hands failing to wipe the blood from her face as he watched the way her eyes resembled the life being sucked out of her body. His tears rolling over the sides of her pale cheeks as they pattered onto her skin, the man's eyes raising up to glance at the boy who he had welcomed into his home. Unaware of his background, connections and capabilities. The boy who lead to his granddaughter's death, his granddaughter who forced him to spear the life of the boy he welcomed into his home._

 _Resent and forgiveness all bundled into one stare, he had grown to love the child as his own. But now, he beared the guilt of allowing this boy to be a part of his and his granddaughters life. Now reduced to his life. Jack's gaze was focused on the wound that resided to the lower right side of the women's breast. A wound that surely would have punctured her lungs and caused severe internal bleeding. He knew there was no hope in saving her. That was the sad truth. He felt the guilty, hateful glare the old man threw at him. He felt guilty for everything._

 _This women, this man. Had introduced him into their lives, supported him, cared for him. Accepted him as one of their own. All the generous and kind things they sacrificed, just for him. And this is how he repays them, by bringing them into a world of hurt and trauma. They were safe before, protected from the world of abuse. Innocent in the eyes of the street scum. But now, he has broken that innocence. What was left of his heart was now shattered, disintegrated. Just a black space, filled with hate and pain._

 _X-X-X_

" _A member of family, for a member of family. Seems fair to me." The voice coiled its way into Jack's brain. The anger burned so bright and was distributed into the tears that slipped down his face. What would he do now? He couldn't stay the old man would never forgive him, but he couldn't just leave. It was his home. But then again it never really was._

" _My offer still stands, kid" The man said, directing a couple of other thugs into the house to retrieve the other men._

 _Jacks eyes forced shut under the pressure, he was torn. Stumbling into an abyss of the unknown, he didn't know what was right or wrong in this situation._

" _Amelia?... AMELIA!?" The panic in the old man's voice stirred louder. His fingers trembling as the last breath of his dear granddaughter was lost. She had bled out. A slow trickle of blood making its way down the side of her face._

 _Jacks eyes shot open as he gazed upon the lifeless face of his foster mother. Her gentle eyes gazing peacefully up at the ceiling. Those gentle blue eyes. Full of comfort, and love. Those eyes that offered so much with no expectation for anything in return. Jack sniffled loudly as the tears started up again, the guilt growing in his chest. His eyes drifted of down the hallway locking onto the object on the floor. It had been blow into view by the wind, the corners burned slightly._

" _I-I'm sorry…. I'm so s-sorry…"_ _He sniffled in a whisper, just for her. He couldn't do it. He had to leave her. "I'm so sorry" He muffled out again, he intended for both of them to hear. The two people who so generously accepted him. He had to leave them. He released the women from his arms, her muscles falling lifelessly to the ground. His eyes closed shut tightly in defence of avoiding the old man's gaze. He could feel the plea for him not to go but the underlying resent was lurking behind the temporary feeling and it screamed in his face._

" _Tch, made up ya mind then? You have fifteen minute to get in the car outside. Or we'll be back again when you least expect it. And that list will bump up to eleven, and continue until I get what I asked for." The man exited through the front door, kicking a present that was spaced away from the others back under the tree on his way out._

 _Jack moved silently back to his room, extinguishing the flames in the hallway. He had three minutes left before the car was gone, he had packed a small suit case with only the most precious belongs he had. Deliberately discarding the box for the switch blade into the trash. He made one quick phone call before heading into the living room on his way out. The old man still sat with the lifeless body clutched in his frail arms._

 _Guiltily Jack marched for the door, a pain erupted in his chest. An internal sadness called for him to turn back. It was unbearable. Like daggers scratching effortlessly at the insides of his heart._

" _You can't leave." Nicolas's fragile voice sniffled in Jack's direction._

" _I have to." Jack croaked back at the old man, tears staining his cheeks once more._

" _No.. You don't… She wouldn't want this!" The man's voice trembled._

 _Jacks head rose as he breathed in sharply, his lip trembled at the comment the tears plummeting to the floor in a steady stream. "If…. If anything happened to you… she wouldn't forgive me…. I- I can't risk it…_ _I'm sorry…."_ _His fist gripped tightly onto he handle of the suit case, trying his best to swallow the sniffle that escaped his mouth. He forwarded out before it was too late, removing all signs of emotion from the naked eyes of his new companions as he entered the vehicle that waited for him._

" _You're wrong…" The old man said aloud, knowing that the last of his family was gone._

X-X-X

 _The car trailed off into the early hours of the night. 'Tony will turn up soon enough, he will be furious about my absence….. But Nicolas will be safe at least…' Jack thought to himself as he gazed emotionlessly out the window of the foreign car._

" _Here." The mysterious man shoved a bottle of water onto his lap, Jack registering the gesture ignored it._

" _Tch, it's a dog eats, dog world out there kid. Keep up that attitude and you won't make it far on your own." The man lectured a tone of care in his voice._

"… _. Thanks." Jack responded in a monotone voice. Moving the bottle into a more comfortable position in his lap. He knew the man was right, judging by everything that is happening, where he was going meant hard work and proving yourself to be the best. So that's what he would do._

 _They arrived closer to the centre of Gotham, an area filled with people of the night life. Hookers, gamblers, drunks and of course gangs. Jack had his share of time with these kind of people, mostly just observing. Now he was one of them._

" _The name's Dane Marcelo. You will call me boss, or Marcelo. Nothing else." Marcelo explained, as he opened the door to the apartment._

" _You'll be staying here. It's yours free for now, until you get your bearings and complete some jobs. I'll introduce you to the gang tomorrow."_

 _Jack forwarded into the room, the invading smell of stale air and mould invaded his nose. He situated his suitcase next to him taking the chance to look a little better._

" _Listen kid, what happened…. If you're gonna be capable of filling a job like this, you're gonna have deal with the consequences that might happen." Marcelo attempted to comfort as he held out the keys to the apartment room._

 _Jacks hand reached out aggressively and gripped the keys, he glared darkly into the man's eyes, his scares enhancing his face to look more dangerous. "_ _ **If anything else happens to those people I know…. I swear, I will not think twice about killing you, and every last motherfucker that resides in this fucking shit hole. Got it!**_ _"_

 _Marcelo released the keys, slightly intimidated knowing full well the boy was serious. "Sure thing kid. But watch yourself, people around here won't take to lightly to a newbie dissing their 'shit hole' as you put it."_

" _It's you who should be watching yourself… You have no idea what I'm really capable of….."_

 _And with that Jack was left to lonesome of the apartment. He searched the bedroom for anything suspicious and checked the door locked properly, before residing to the bed. He opened his suit case placing all his clothes into the draws provided. He reached into the pocket of his suit case and pulled out a small square bit of paper. Sitting on the now made bed, his tears flowed once more down his face, staining the photo he held in his hand. The corners where burned slightly after the fire catching it. It didn't occur to him how much the photo meant to her until now. The 'cheesy smile' he claimed it to be was what she loved to see. But now that will never happen again…. Only she could bring out that smile._

 **HOLY FUCK ITS SO MANY PAGES! Sorry, but geeze I don't have any that are this many pages… any whooo WHATCHA THINK! TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W-!.**

 **I was so pumped writing the chapter and it's really one I would like to have your opinions on, so please be kind and let me know, all ya gotta say is what ya liked about it or what ya don't like. I would really, REALLY! Appreciate it. Especially for this chapter to, cause it's all intense and stuff.**

 **Please review, because I love you people that do! And to all you others who are just reading it, I really hope you like it and are excited for the next chapters :D**

 **So please review, fave, follow etc. I will see you next time for Chapter 17! Yeah! Until then..**

 **The inspiration for the picture in the story, I got from this cute lil picture I have on my pinterest account. If you would like the see the picture, my pinterest acount is tmeriah4. The picture is in my DC folder. Just follow the same description I gave in the story. You cant miss it.**

 **Disclaimer: This picture is not mine, credit to who drew it, because its adorable!**

 **R.E x**


	17. Chapter 17

**:D Hello everyone! Welcome back! :D Sorry for the lack of activity was finding it really hard to get motivated. Not a lot of activity with the last chapter which was a lil disappointing but I've kept my word and continued writing. Big thank you to all those lovely people that do review, your reviews honestly make my day! I still go on about them now!**

 **Without further or do. I will warn you this chapter has smut. If you don't like that don't read it. Otherwise please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics.**

Chapter Seventeen

The thrilling events of Christmas had passed and the mood shifted to the excitement of the New Year. Harleen had just finished taking a crisp warn shower, her apartment heated to a comfortable temperature that she did not freeze when she waltzed into her bedroom draped in a white fluffy towel. She took a deep sigh, her hands gripping to the handles of her draws as she pulled them open. She pulled out her red blouse and black skirt. It was New Year's Eve and the last thing she wanted was to go to Arkham. At least on business. Actual business. She had to go to prepare for the year ahead. Positions had changed and she was to move office to suffice for the new plans. She felt relieved knowing she backed up all her data before the holidays began which meant she could just move into the new office without fuss when the technology is updated. Putting on her glasses, she paused. Smiling to herself she gripped the tiny box resting on the chest in front of her.

Carefully she opened the box revealing the two earrings that rested on black felt. Comfortably knowing she was clean, she removed the studs that currently resided at the end of her lobes and placed them on the chest. The new earrings felt slightly strange, as they beared more weight but Harleen felt surprised at how well they went well with the clothes she decided to wear. 'Maybe Mr J has a thing for red and black'. She chuckled at the thought and put away the studs. It was a tiresome trip getting to the asylum, traffic was mad as the streets where being prepared for the thousands that gathered for the celebration of the New Year. Overall it took Harleen a good hour and a half to make it to her destination. The car park was filling up to its usual size, as people continued to fill in and enter the premises. People were walking around with boxes full of office items and equipment, Harleen was met by Joan who had arrived in the last hour. A smile was noted on her face, and Harleen knew she had news.

"Hi Joan, been busy?" Harleen greeted the women with a warm smile.

"Busy as ever, you and I are moving onto the same floor which is exciting."

"Are you serious?"

"Very, Arkham has been very happy with your progress on the Joker and have assigned you to the largest office down the end of the hall."

"Wow, I didn't think any of this would happen. Not this early into my career, haha". Harleen walked along with her co-worker a skip in her step and a huge grin on her face. She was excited to see her new office and what was held behind its large door.

"Here's the new key, if you need me I'll be five doors down." Joan smiled turning away to attend to her own room.

"Thanks." Harleen called after her, taking a deep breath as she turned the brass key into the lock. The door creaked open revealing a large oak desk, two chairs resided to the front of it. Windows with thin metal blinds cornered the left side behind the desk, Harleen moved to pull them open spreading the dust that had settled on the each panel of the blinds. She was on the same side of Arkham as before, just two floors up. Her view was exactly the same, and she could see other workers moving about on the ground below. As she turned around to look along the right side of the room, she noticed two filing cabinets and a door fixed on the left side next to them.

Curiously Harleen approached the door, she pondered in her head as to what was behind it. Fixing her glasses in place she reached out to grip the handle, turning it slowly. 'Snatch.' It was locked. She looked around in frustration then reached a hand into her pocket, pulling out the new key she was given trying it in the door. "Success" she whispered to herself, cautiously pushing open the door. As the door pushed back the image of the room revealed itself to Harleen's eyes. Nothing spectacular the room was set up with a small polished wooden table and a red velvet chair, in front of the desk was a black leather day bed, chain bolts drilled into the floor in front of it.

Harleen curiously inspected the room, noticing no cameras were present. Just a cold room with two hanging lights and old designer furniture. The way she liked it. She circled her way back to the door, taking one last look over the room then exited. She had to see Dr Arkham to return her previous office key, carefully closing the door to her new room, she pursued the path towards his office. Upon arrival she knocked politely on the door before entering. Taking in the golden letters that spelled out the name of the building. The A was slightly separate from the rest of the words, Harleen automatically moving her hand to adjust the letter, as her fingers just pressed on the wood the door swung open.

She stood awkwardly in front of Dr Arkham with her arm in the air. Immediately she dropped it by her side, Dr Arkham giving her a questioning glance. Harleen dropped her head to hide the embarrassed face she bared.

"T-the, A was slightly off. I was just fixing it…" She said with a guilty tone.

"Oh, thank you. Now is there something I can help you with instead?" He asked, dismissing the previous dilemma.

"Oh yes, I came to return this key for my old office."

"I see, thank you. I hope your new office is fit to your standards." Arkham said taking the keys that dangled before him.

"Of course, I couldn't have expected anything better. Thank you."

"No problem, enjoy the New Year Dr Quinzel."

"And you sir" She said giving him a smile then turning to return to her office.

'Finally, I can go home.' She thought to herself, glad that the process of moving office was quick and easy. She was excited to get back into her sessions with the Joker, especially in her new personal treatment room. She wondered if the Joker would notice the lack of cameras, and hoped if he did that he would open up a little more. It put a smile on her face. She pushed on down the busy hallways, people were everywhere. It was certainly not as organised as usual and Harleen now understood why they did this before everyone came back from holidays. She was glad this didn't happen every day, she would never be able to go through this mayhem whistle holding a coffee.

She got back to office, and gathered her belongings. Leaving behind her data chip, storing it in the draw of the desk inside a special case. Once satisfied she packed up and left. She dawdled along the hallways trying her best to stay out of people's way. Eventually she came to a walkway with no people. It was where all the computer storage units were held. No offices. No people. It was a nice change, for the time being. Harleen rose a hand to her left earring, rubbing her thumb and finger over it, memorizing the texture of where the grooves separated the diamonds.

'BANG!' A sudden wave of heat and rubble collide with the side of her body, smoke engulfing her. She could hear the siren blaring loudly drowning out the feeling of the pain she felt, she watched the area turn red, with a pulsing of red lights. Her eyes rolling into a state of dizziness fading to black.

X-X-X

Joker sat carelessly on floor of his cell facing the wall, a chunk of concrete from the wall had fallen off and he began to carve letters into the concrete in front of him. The first letter was an H and as he finished the sirens blared loudly and he dropped the concrete in a panic. 'Shit.' He thought to himself, trying to register what was happening. 'Gee, all I did was draw a letter. Not like it was something inappropriate, hehe' He chuckled to himself quite amused at the coincidence of timing with the siren and his vandalism. He awaited for the sirens to die off, and became all the more curious when they didn't. He moved himself up to the glass of his cell, looking down each end of the hallway has far as he could, a cloud of smoke slowly crept up the right side of the hallway and a smile fixed onto his face. Suddenly the lights went red and he heard a click nearby, he looked at his door then out down the hallways. No one. He reached for the door and pushed it gently to test it, and was surprised that it was unlocked. Of course he took the opportunity to leave. He turned away from the smoke and began walking, his motions stopped when he heard a cluster of voices in the direction he was heading and diverted his path towards the smoke. He moved into the smoke at the same speed it floated towards him and it wasn't long till he was safely under it' cover.

He walked along, the flooded hallway breathing in the familiar smell of burning rubble and electric's. As he strolled along he paused and snuck into the shadows as a few doctors passed through, coughing at the smoke choking their lungs he struggled to hold in a chuckle at their suffering. He moved along pressed against the wall and eventually came across a fire escape stair well. He took the stairs down to the next level, noticing people were gathering at the bottom. Once more he turned towards the smoke knowing it was less likely that people would head in the general direction. Coming up on a corner, he noticed a body lying on the ground under a small pile of rubble, flames where attacking their clothes and the areas around them.

The Joker approached them slowly, his eyes widening as he noticed something particular about them.

"My, my, Doctor Quinzel. Fancy seeing you here." He smiled, darkly noticing she was out cold. Her head was slack and on its side, lips split staining with red, fresh cuts developed across her face releasing blood onto her creamy skin, flames had chewed at parts of her clothes and now gnawed on her flesh. Her hair had fallen from its perfectly shaped bun and the left arm of her glasses had snapped. He reached out for the small bag clutched in her fingers, pulling out a small black purse and began rummaging through it, looking over her body partially exposed. "Tsk, tsk doc you should really wear more appropriate clothing to work. It's not right for a women to expose herself like this in the open." He chuckled darkly looking down at her pitiful face. He pushed the purse into the pocket of his jump suit and rose to a standing position.

He pulled off the sleeves to his jumpsuit, rapidly laying them over the flames chewing at her skin. He then removed the rubble that had covered the lower half of her body, noticing a construction pole had pierced into her right calf. 'Shit' he thought to himself, immediately he pulled the poll out of her leg without hesitation, then wrapped the wound with the sleeves of his jumpsuit. 'It'll have to do.' He gathered her now cleared body and hauled it over his shoulder, he was surprised at how light she actually was. He moved quickly to the next stair well, this time it was deserted, he hauled her body down the stairs and to the car park. It was a stroke of luck, the place was deserted, he quickly used the keys he took and located her car. He dumped her limp body on the back seat and recklessly drove off.

He looked in the mirror, monitoring the body that laid still along the back seat of the car. 'What are you doing?!' The Joker suddenly thought to himself. He couldn't justify why he had her in the back of the car. He never saves anyone, why didn't he just leave her like he usually would? He couldn't think of a reason to suffice his actions and blamed it on the ideal that she was the only doctor he really liked. Or was it more than that? The frustration drove him into a rage which quickly passed when he heard a loud thud from the back seat. He looked behind him, noting her body no longer laying on the back seat, but rather slumped in the foot well. He laughed hysterically, amused at her awkward position and the idea that she was completely oblivious to it.

His eyes flinched in frustration as the huge amount of upcoming traffic came into view. He aggressively sighed and diverted down another path, eventually arriving where he needed. He pulled the doctors bruised body out of the car, attempting to draw minimal attention to himself. The building was quiet as most were on the street, he rummaged through the pocket of his jumpsuit, hands grasping at the keys that clanged together between his fingers. Awkwardly he juggled holding up the small women on his shoulder and carefully aiming the key for the slot. Successfully he unlocks the door and proceeds to enter turning around to close the door. _THUD '_ Shit' he thinks realising he just swung the woman's head into the door frame. He made out the shadow of the couch and flopped her body onto it then went back for the door. Feeling the wall he discovered the light switches and turned on just the kitchen one.

He took note of the surroundings and felt no particular opinion towards how it looked. His eyes gazed at her limp body spread across the sofa. 'Pathetic', he thought rather calmly. He turned his attention to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, searching through the cupboards for a glass. After a few mouthfuls he decided to do something more productive. His hands robbed the ice from her freezer placing it in a bag he found, then wrapped it in a tea towel moving over to place it on her forehead supporting it with a pillow. His eyes ventured down her body noticing the blood seeping through the rage fixed around her leg. For a moment he went blank, his green eyes sheltering under the quick flashes of his eyelids.

Then he decided to move. He explored the rest of her apartment walking straight into the bedroom then the bathroom. He examined the small room carefully, noticing the half drawn shower curtain that was flicked inside the bath tub, his eyes drifted, then curiously focused on the smashed mirror. An intrigued smile filled the space on his face as he analysed the cracks noticing the splatters of blood along the split edges of glass. His mind filled with curious thoughts but dismissed them as he looked into the cupboard below the sink. There was a bag, the exact thing he was looking for although he was baffled by the mysterious small bloody handprint planted on the side of the bag.

"Interesting" he expressed with a dark fascination. The Joker put aside his thoughts for the time being as he knew the only way to get answers was to bring her back down to earth. It was a good opportunity to get done what was needed considering she was still passed out. In order he laid out all the items he would use, first he removed the blood stained clothe discarding it into a plastic bag, careful not to leave any obvious evidence of his presence behind. He cleaned the wound covered in blood that now had subsided its flow from her leg. He continued to sterilize it. The odd situation struck a memory from an all too familiar dream he had experienced recently. One which became a distant memory. He halted in his work for a moment, staring ambiguously at the deep cut before him. He grumbled to himself trying his best to stow away the horrid memory and continued to stitch a needle through her flesh bringing each side together, tying it off he wrapped it neatly in a layer of white cotton bandage.

He packed away the tools and utensils back in there places, then ventured back to his doctor's side. The ice pack on her head was thawing rather quickly and he became amused at the trickling condensation that rested at the base of her nose dripping every few seconds onto the sofa. The Joker pondered when she would wake as he reached out for the liquefying bag of ice cubes, his hand stopped frozen in its tracks clutching a small part of the bag as a small rustle came from the slumbering women. A brief sound of discomfort rupturing from her small mouth. The Joker couldn't contain how childish she sounded, it was utterly hilarious and he struggled to not make a point of it out loud. His fingers released the bag but slowly trailed just above her face down to her ear, gripping the edge of it ever so gently as he noticed the particular earrings she had hooked through her skin. It was a rare occasion but the Joker couldn't help but hide an approving smile. As soon as it came it was gone again when another mummer and movement of discomfort came from the doctor's body.

'Bloody hell, not even awake and she's complaining.' The Joker expressed to himself, moving his arms under the women in preparation to carry her. He walked her limp body into the bedroom, being careful not to cause more brain damage to her like on the way in. 'Although, it might help'. He snickered to himself, laying her body neatly onto the bed. Her position more dignified this time, but the Joker felt dissatisfied. Her clothes where half burnt the areas as rough as sand paper, but like a child he stripped her down to her under garments without a second thought. Not that he didn't admire the curvaceously battered body with creamy bruised skin. But to do anything more was beneath him. Instinctively he pulled the covers over her then wandered around the apartment, stopping curiously at the bedside table. His pale hands gripped the small photo, "well, well, how charming". He smiled menacingly at himself, the silence of the room broke when Harleen broke out in a coughing fit.

X-X-X

Harleen's eyes squinted harshly at the invading light glowing through the door from the kitchen. She was positive she had woken up from a rather bizarre nightmare one that seemed so real, she remembered having to go to work but being caught in an explosion. Her burning questions were soon answered when the pain inflicted upon her body had registered. The agonising pain from her leg emitted through the sheets and she pulled the cover off to confirm to herself. "How the fuck, did that happen?!" Her voice broke as she attempted to move her leg, the pain becoming unbearable. She needed pain killers and knew she'd need to get them herself. She drew in her breaths slowly, gritting her teeth as painfully inched the muscles in her legs. It wasn't until she tried to stand that she realised the situation was worse than she had expected.

"AGH!... Fucking… Dammit!" Tears spilled down her face attacking the floor where her body rested for the time being, her words filled with pain clawed through the air in search for some form of relief. She made up her mind and crawled back into the bed using most of the energy she already had, she was still tired, but turned the TV on out of habit. Flicking channels to check the time. It was 10:30pm the New Year's celebration was underway, interrupted by the breaking news notifying citizens that the Joker had escaped. But that wouldn't stop what was happening tonight. The tears had stopped and Harleen began to wonder how she ended up like this and back in her apartment without a trace of anyone else. Did she get back herself and pass out? 'That wold explain why I don't remember.' She thought to herself, but she wasn't convinced. She knew she wasn't skilled at stitching up wounds like the one on her leg. Or did that happen before she got home?

The pain blocked out most of her thoughts, but she didn't particularly care. She had other things on her mind. Her hand reached to the photo on her bedside, she winced in pain as her body stretched to grab it. Her eyes widened in embarrassment a finger gently smudging off the stain of red lipstick gently pressed onto the image. "How embarrassing" she giggled aloud to herself. "Sorry Mr J" she admitted cheerfully, her thoughts drawing in concern for him. 'I hope he's okay. No doubt the bat will be looking for him.' She sighed with a yawn, placing the photo back where it was, trying her best to get comfortable to sleep.

 _Harleen's eyes opened drawn to the light immediately. Her leg, it was numb. The stiches still there but no pain. This was her chance, she rose from her bed and turned the small beside lamp on, the light glowing dimly creating a small light space. Her feet wandered into the kitchen where the light glowed brightest. She gathered herself pain killers and a glass of water downing the two in record time, taking a satisfied breath afterwards_. _Her eyes took note of the_ _time, '11pm' she thought, turning the light off, she forwarded to the dimmer source that resided in her room. She progressed into her wardrobe for new undergarments and then walk to the bathroom confidently, feeling the use of a much needed shower. She disregarded the little clothing she had on to the floor and immersed her body into the stream of steaming water. She lathered her body in a sweet rose scented soap being careful not to rub it into the burns and cuts she had acquired; the water rinsing the foaming bubbles from her skin. Her hands rubbed a delicate wild berry conditioner and shampoo through the golden locks of her hair, washing out the sweet aroma leaving her strands smooth and delicious. Nothing ever felt more refreshing like a decent shower._

 _Her skin was soft and clean and as she dried herself down, wrapping herself in the towel before brushing her teeth. She applied burn cream to her damaged skin and moisturised the rest. Roughly she dried her hair with a towel before gently blow drying it and brushing it out, leaving it in soft, semi-damp waves hanging gently around her head. Satisfied she was dried off she unfolded the clothing she had laid on the counter of the sink. Her hands gripped the fabric, gently slipping on a pair of red laced panties then fitting comfortably into a black and white flannel, doing up just the button between her breasts. She hung up her towel and stood in front of the sink, going through one of the draws. Her hands searched for a moment then pulled out a black hair tie. Gently she loosely pulled back the soft blonde strands into a simple loose bun framing her gentle face. Her eyes gazed amongst the broken mirror at the forming bruises on her face, a disappointed look forming as her expression. Sighing she dismissed it and felt it was time to return to the comforts of her bed._

X-X-X

 _Harleen hummed a tune as she gazed at her feet exiting the bathroom whilst turning the light off. Dazedly she looked up slowly. Her body froze still in the door frame. Heart thumping with fear, eyes wide, fixed on the mysterious figure that hovered near the window. Her breath became quiet as she stared, not sure whether to believe it is real or a figment of her imagination. The figure stood tall, a silhouette in front of the window. The bedside light flickering dimly, too low to make out any distinct features. All of a sudden the figure turned around slowly. Harleen's breath caught in her throat, her body uncomfortably fixed in its position. She knew she was slightly exposed as well, covered only by the black and white flannel done up with one button and her red panties she had dawned only moments ago. She wanted to run. Scream. Cover herself up. But she didn't move. The presence of this person felt all too familiar. They were tall, hair short. The outline of the upper half of their body was skinny yet toned, spanning outwards as it reached the long baggy pants._

 _Harleen anxiously backed away ever so slightly as the figure moved slowly towards her, her blue eyes filled with fear as their face became clearer as they neared the light. She stopped and bit down on her tongue her fingers clenched into a fist. She knew that face. Those eyes. And that smile. There was no way. The Joker…._

 _Why was here? How did he get here? Her mind muddled with questions, the fear in her eyes began to drain out. 'It's just a dream' she reminded herself. A cheeky smile planted on her face followed by a small chuckle that was slightly nervous, not loud enough for him to hear. His body etched closer and Harleen could see his pale bear skin covered by a white singlet and orange jumpsuit, the top half wrapped around his waist. His hair was ruffled slightly, strands falling around his face, eyes dark and daring it made her bite her lip, embarrassed she looked away._

" _Hello, Harley" he called at her with a playful growl._

 _Her eyes drew up to him immediately, cheeks bronzed with a light red. 'Is this really happening? Gosh Harls wake up!' She thought. But she didn't want to._

" _Not going to say hello? Doc?" He questioned her, eyes prowling._

" _Hello. Mr Joker" She managed to form her words, body moving against the wall as he continued to approach her._

" _Oh, come now Harley, haha, that's a little formal for here don'tcha think? Jay is fine." He chuckled, the words drilling into her ears._

' _This is just a dream, don't be silly. You can do what you want. Right?' She thought, looking down away from his gaze. Her eyes falling playful as well as her smile. 'Of course I can.'_

" _Heh…. I guess it is a little formal, huh Mr J?" She grinned daringly at him with lust in her eyes._

 _She could see he was taken aback by the comment, but expected nothing less with his proceeding reaction. His grin was as charming and captivating as ever, she could hear his growl as his body towered over hers his arm leaning on the wall to support him. She was pinned. The heat radiating from his body drove her crazy, as she thought of all the bad things she wanted to do to him in that moment._

" _Tut, tut Harley, you should really dress more appropriately when you have guests over. Could get you into a lot of trouble." He said teasingly, his hand caressing the collar of her flannel down to the first button._

 _Harleen could feel the slight touch of his fingers on her skin as he played with her collar, the sensation driving her crazy. She drew in a deep breath and bit her lip._

" _Well, Mr J. Maybe you should teach this girl a few lessons." Her words were confident and daring, using it as a bait knowing he'd latch on._

 _His smile grew dark and menacing, taking on her challenge as he leaned down to the base of her ear, his breathing onto it gently._

" _Lesson one's in session baby." He cooed in her ear pulling the hair tie from her head with one hand allowing it to fall around her face and embracing her body with the other as he pressed his lips onto her neck, biting gently at her skin._

 _A surprised gasp emitted from Harleen's mouth, ringing like sweet music in the Joker's ears. As he drew back for a breath Harleen took the opportunity to grasp a taste of his intriguing smile. A flavour that drove her crazy, she craved it. Much to his surprise she latched onto him, pushing towards the bed. Slightly rough was never a problem for her, and she hoped he was the same. Harleen tried to grab the upper hand, but it was the Joker who held the reins._

" _Ah, Ah. Only good girls get rewarded." He growled at her playfully, holding her hands together above her head with one hand._

 _Harleen pouted in disappointment, "sorry Mr J" she said childishly batting her eyelids at him. She remembered all those times he had gripped her around the wrist tightly, how much of a turn it made for her._

 _He revelled in her submission, as he gently caressed the skin from her neck down to the only button done up. He could hear her breaths anticipating what he was going to do, but he wanted to tease her just a little more. He moved his fingers to the button, then pressed his lips to her moist pink ones. They tasted so sweet and delicate, like strawberries. She just as passionately returned the gesture, soaking up his presence. He diverted his attention to her neck, surprising her. Harleen releasing a subtle moan of approval that ended with a brief chuckle. He loved her laughter, her music, his motive was to hear more. He trailed the kisses down her neck onto her chest, his free hand working to release the button in his way. Harleen clawed in anticipation at his white singlet, her giggle on going._

 _The Joker paused, as he released the button not moving the cloth yet. He sat up over the top her and paused, chuckling as he looked down at his doctor's gaze with intense eyes. He released his grip on her wrists, allowing her hands to assist in pulling off his singlet. Her hands gliding up the toned muscles of his core as he pulled off the rest of the shirt. She quickly returned them back to their position before, resting above her head, their eyes connecting for a moment, Harleen throwing him a sly smirk._

" _ **Lesson one**_ _" He growled manically at her, slowly drawing back the fabric that covered her breasts. "_ _ **Always cover up.**_ _" He removed the fabric exposing her breasts to his intense and dark eyes._

 _He could feel the red spilling onto her face, and chuckled sinisterly as he gripped them gently. Harleen couldn't resist the urge to let out, and she sang for him just how he wanted. Her moans fuelling his curious desire for her._

 _After a few minutes the Joker bared himself down, Harleen still laid submissively under his instructions. She was hot and burning as things began to unfold more, she could feel her panties were soak and awaited what her Mr J would do next to drive her crazy.. Harleen felt his lips trail a path down her body towards her panties, she bit her lip. A gentle hand began to rub her delicate area, surprising her once more forcing her to let out a sudden moan. She was so sensitive to his touch, she didn't know why._

" _My, my Harley… It seems you have a burning desire for me. Is that true?" He teased her, patiently awaiting her response._

 _The sensation was building up as was her embarrassment._

" _It's rude to ignore people, Harley…" He expressed annoyed. His hand stopping its motion._

 _Harleen pouted to herself disappointed that he had stopped, she could feel the annoyance in his voice. Swallowing her pride, she answered him._

" _Y-yes, Mr J." She gulped now burning with the desire for more._

" _Please, don't stop Mr J" Her voice was childish, she gathered that's what he liked. Surly enough he growled positively at her. But all too soon he stopped again._

 _His hand gripped firmly at her waist and her eyes looked at him innocently._

" _Lesson Two." He pulled off the red lace panties soaked with her juices, holding them up to her. "Wear classy clothing" His smiled approving her choice before throwing the clothing behind him._

 _His body towered over Harleen and she gazed into his green eyes, she was so ready. She wanted to say it but waited for him. His instructions. His intentions. Then she felt it. The heat, the length as he ran his member up and down the outside of her. Teasing. Such a tease, it drove her mad. She began to chuckle, not a normal one a more menacing one. The Joker became intrigued, he knew she was not laughing like someone normally would. He knew she wanted it, but he waited to see what she'd say. How long she'd last. It wasn't long…. She looked him in the eyes and begged him, disappointed that he resisted._

" _Only girls with_ _ **manners**_ _, get what they want." He growled in her ear._

 _She was too far gone, and she didn't care._

" _Please, puddin', give it to me!" She cried like a child at him._

 _He couldn't understand it, was it the way she begged? Obeyed him? Or was it the nickname? Regardless, he did as she requested and embraced her body fully. His head filled with the delicate song she made, her scent filling of rose's filling his mine. Her intense nature, clawing at his back with her nails. Her unique feeling was addictive, so passionate. It wasn't long before the sensation sent her over and she called out her final call, exhausted he too released himself into pleasure. Her legs were latched around him, she released them as she passionately connected her lips to his. Taking the moment to trace his scars his her fingers, his conscious too exhausted to even register what she was doing. Both retreated under the covers of her bed, the Joker quick to fall asleep in the comforts of a good mattress his arms laced around Harleen's small frame. Her head drifted calmly into a slumber as she rested it on his toned chest. Nothing more was said. Just the sound of fireworks going off in the background._

X-X-X

A cold draft sent a chill down Harleen's back, her head was nestled into a pillow, shoulders bared to the cool air in the room. She sat up, the pain in her leg sub sided. All she could hear were the faint noise of fireworks going off. She felt exhausted despite knowing she had slept for a while. 'What a dream.' She thought to herself, as she assessed her situation. Her hair was tangled and ruffled as well as her bed. 'Gee's Harls. Way to get carried away… Thank god it was just a dream.' She laid herself back down, too exhausted to close the window. She laid listening to the silence of her room and the faint sound of fireworks. Her mind drifting off to the ending sounds of the New Year.

 **Interesting? I hope so! I had fun writing this one, although it has been a while since I've touched the chapter so my writing may be a little off. Apologies . I wanna know what you guys thought! TELL ME! All feedback helps. I've said once I'll say it every time. If you want** _ **more**_ **then help motivate me! Cause that's what reviews do for me!**

 **Next chapter should be up soon hopefully, cause I have an idea of what I wanna do.**

 **So as always, please review. Follow, fave etc. and stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm still here! Sorry for the delay, this is a short chapter. I felt it was more than fair to provide something in my absence at least.**

 **Disclaimer: Character's belong to DC Comics**

Chapter Eighteen

There's always a strange feeling at occurs when his name comes about. Ever since the news of the Joker's escape Gotham has been on high alert. Waiting. Patiently. For the news of some chaotic and catastrophic event to occur. A form of big show. That's the only way he did it. The citizens of Gotham always squirm at the irony. A clown that isn't funny to anyone else, but finds amusement in his own sick games. Most people ask the open ended question. Why? The problem is, there is no answer as to why… or is there?

Harleen paused in her typing. Her head drew towards the window that welcomed the abrupt sounds of sirens into her room. Her hand reached to her diamond earring as her mind became blank for a moment.

She came back to her laptop, removing it from its position atop of her lap, carefully placing it beside her. It was early morning, about 7 am, supposedly, not a general waking time for a Sunday morning. Reaching for the remote resting on her bedside, Harleen turned her small TV on and skipped to one of the morning news channels. Slowly she slipped herself out of bed, careful not to strain on her healing wounds.

It's been three days since the supposed incident. Joan had sent a text the next day asking if she was okay, and if she made it out. Of course Harleen told her, only to have Joan show up an hour later just to check her physical state. It was a nice gesture, and Harleen didn't mind the company. She attached herself to the crutches provided for her, she hobbled herself into the kitchen. Joan was kind enough to set up the kettle with the instant coffee and sugar for easier access, a gesture which Harleen is continuously grateful for. The energy used to haul herself to make the coffee then bring it back to her bed was a waste of time itself. She was immensely tired after each trip, the coffee reducing her tired state only slightly.

Harleen slid her way back under the sheets of her bed, taking a moment to assess her leg, it was still pretty bad but she could feel the pain subsiding, and the area becoming itchy. It was a good sign, despite how annoying it was when she wanted to scratch it.

Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the TV, a young blonde with rigid cheeks and too much make up filled the space on the screen. The topic of discussion was immensely boring, and Harleen felt it was time for a change of pace. Considering she was basically stuck in bed. Mindlessly she streamed through the channels, a lifeless expression taking up her face. Then she stopped. She figured if she was gonna be in bed all day she may as well endure a little amusement. Her eyes focused on the screen as she watched an entertaining cartoon episode of Looney Toons.

As a child she adored the show, and secretly she still did. She couldn't contain her giggles, struggling to drink the coffee without splattering it all over her bed. In her current condition she couldn't manage to clean it all herself. However her amusement go the better of her and she spilt little drops here and there, being minor she turned a blind eye to them like a child and continued to watch the program, pondering if the Joker enjoyed cartoons such as these.

X-X-X

The day had virtually ended, Harleen constantly fell between watching cartoons and sleeping. She decided to back off on the coffee, since she found the effects to make her more drowsy. Her head was light and the lids of her eyes threaten to shut down on her again, but she managed to stay awake for the evening news cover. Nothing particularly interesting. She reminded herself that the Joker's escape had made Gotham quiet again. Particularly after the New Years celebration. Almost immediately the streets where deserted within a few hours. 'Ahh, New Years.' Harleen thought with a sigh. She was still puzzled over what a captivating and thrilling dream she had.

Her hands held the small photo of the Joker, her nail lightly tracing the scars on his face as she remembered how they felt during her dream. There was just something about them that she loved. Her attention was drawn away from photo and back to the flashing screen. The Arkham profile picture of Edward Nigma was projected next to the burning building that was Arkham Asylum.

Frantically Harleen snatched up the remote and forced her finger onto the volume button, listening in carefully.

" _Investigations as to what caused the recent explosion within Arkham Asylum, has been confirmed. During the early evening of New Years eve, a frightening tragedy put many civilians into a wave of panic. An unexpected explosion within Arkham Asylum left people questioning the turnout of the night and what dangerous people had escaped. Early on in the night no evidence of what or who caused the explosion was confirmed. However three staff of the Asylum where confirmed dead on sight several others injured, another missing, but confirmed to now be found._

 _In the early hours of the new year a report was sent out confirming the Joker's escape, along with other dangerous inmates, warning citizens to be cautious at all times. However a recent investigation confirms that the Joker was not the cause of the explosion, but Edward Nigam aka the Riddler. His body was found layered under multiple layers of rubble, his condition, unknown. Reports confirm that the explosion was not planned, but rather and accident on Nigma's part. The location of the explosion occurred in one of the data rooms, however information as to what the Riddler was after is unconfirmed."_

"So… that bastards the reason I'm stuck here." Harleen gruffed with a rather pissed tone. She had encountered the Riddler before, a man who is seemingly intelligent, but enough of an idiot to blow himself up. 'G _enius_ ' Harleen thought, snickering at her own comment. The sun slowly disappeared into the night as did Harleen, her mind drifting into another sleep.

X-X-X

It was late in the night, the place was chillier than he remembered. Treading carefully he opened the fridge drawing out the milk, taking a long drink straight form the bottle. He didn't have time to hang around, the apartment was quiet and dark. The faint light of the moon invaded spaces with dim lighting adding an eerie effect that occurs during the night. Sighing deeply the Joker leaned against the bench of the kitchen, he had been wondering for the past few nights, recruiting members for a new gang. Bringing life back to his hideout, scheming for his next bank robbery to draw in some cash before planing a new major event to deliver to his Gotham audience.

He took another couple of gulps of the cold creamy milk, only randomly freezing in frame as the light from the other room suddenly turned on. A slightly clacking followed by small moans of pain cracked quietly through the air. Curiosity over coming him, the Joker moved over to the light source, the door was slightly ajar, enough for him to peer through. He watched amusingly as the of his doctor hobbled on four legs into the bathroom. The sight of her struggling to cooperate with the crutches was difficult for him to contain. But the amusement ended when she disappeared from view. No more than five seconds later a wave of coughing and splattering gathered from the room in which Harleen resided.

Her figure appearing moments after, the sight of her caused a chuckle to escape his voice. A strike of fear coursed through his blood as the figure of his doctor etched closer to his location. Panic set in, but he had no place to hide. In an attempt he shifted into the shadow the near the door, pressing his body flat against the wall. He could hear her moving in, the clacking of her crutches adding to the anticipation. This was it, he could hear her, feel her presence so close. His eyes widened as the image of her hand reached past the doorway, heavily it latched onto the door handle, and with once swift motion, it shut.

Quiet and calm, just a soft tap as the latch slipped into the socked in the wall. He hadn't realised the sweat that broke out on his forehead. Even more surprising, was the fact that he still held the jug of milk in his hands. He drank more, leaving just a tiny amount in the bottom before placing it back in the fridge. Feeling more relaxed he lowered himself onto the couch, taking a small nap confident, that she would not discover he was here.

An hour later he awoke, she cold chill of the draft that streamed in through the window, forcing him to awake. It was a reasonable time for him to leave, he still had to prepare for his plans ahead. He decided to make bravely venture into Harleen's room before departing. Gently he gripped the door handle, slowly twisting it clockwise. The room was as dim as the kitchen and lounge room, the moon light shining in through the window along with the cold breeze that disturbed the thin inner curtains. The fabric dancing on the light of the moon. The curtain shadows floated like ghosts over the silhouette of his doctor's body as she lay slumbering under a heavy blanket onto of her bed.

He moved toward her, treading lightly. He took in her image, hair out softly laying behind her and upon her pillow, hands where curled up in front of her face. Her eyelids still eyelashes long, hiding the dreamy blue gems behind them. Her lips moist, slightly parted as she breathed in and out. It was his last visit, for now at least, he knew she would be back at the asylum soon. Not that he would be waiting for her there, his plans where focusing back to the Bat. He felt a little sad that he would not be able to toy around with her anymore, although the thought of kidnapping her and using her as bait did come to mind. His hand lightly pulled the few strands of hair upon her cheek away, tucking them behind her ear. His fingers drifting down to her earlobe, holding up the earrings he gave her, an approving smile planting in his face once more, lowing it his hand caressed the line of her jaw before drawing away.

She was so peaceful, the Joker memorised the way she looked in this moment, then turned for the door. Pacing the kitchen he placed the keys to her apartment on the bench, before exiting the place. It was the last time he would venture into her apartment, vivid images of his first time there with her projected into his mind, a devilish smile planting on his face. However, the memory of how she looked this time calmed the muscles in his face and eyes to softer more childish innocent expression a strange feeling occurring in his stomach as he exited the premises, disappearing into the night without a trace.

 **I've been absent, lets not lie here. I have been busy and trying to sort my laptop out blah blah blah…. I think my writing is pretty bad in this so I am real sorry. But I think it's cute. Its short, I know, but I promise more! I plan to finish the story and I stick to my word so bare with me. Please let me know what you think of it so far by reviewing, it would be much appreciated.**

 **Quick shout out to you regular readers! And you people who have been so kind to review, I love hearing your feed back I get so very happy! Thank you guys so much for your support!**

 **As always please review, fav, follow etc. And stay posted for more chapters cause Ill be posting.**

 **P.S if you think my writing is becoming a bit sloppy just let me know with a review or PM. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back, to Lover of Scars. This one is pretty big so I hope you enjoy it. If you want me to feature any kind of scenarios you guys have feel free to just leave a review I will get back to you. I was thinking of doing a collaborative chapter with you readers if you're interested. But anyway, please enjoy the read.**

 **R.E x**

 **Disclaimer: Character owned by DC Comics.**

Chapter Nineteen

The final touches to repair the asylum building was being implemented. Three weeks and they still weren't finished, Joan had told Harleen that the renewal began shortly after the incident. She walked down the dull path toward the tall doors of the asylum, pondering how the inmates are reacting to this distraction. Harleen made her usual route straight to the staff lounge, a pulse of disappointment struck her when she discovered the room was in the section wreaked from the explosion. 'No coffee' she pouted to herself, feeling deprived of her much loved beverage. Mindlessly she wondered off down the halls, by habit making her way to her old office, only to remember upon arrival she was assigned to a new one.

Her leg began to ache slightly, having not fully recovered. She was thankful that the elevator was not taken out in the explosion, the very thought of having to scale stairs in her state made her light headed. A short moment and she was on the floor requested, she walked toe to heel until she arrived at her new door. Carefully she analysed it, burning the image of it into her head with hopes that next time she will remember that this is actually her office now. Silver keys dangled in her right hand as she filled the gap in the lock twisting it without a second thought. The smell of stale air lightly touched her face as she forced the door forward.

"Harleen?"

'Shit' she thought to herself stuck midway through the doorway. "Hi, Joan."

"What are you doing here? You should be home, resting!"

"I'm fine though, I said I could work." Harleen hesitated in response.

"You were told to rest for at least four weeks until your leg healed properly." Joan scolded.

It was true she was told to rest for another week, but she felt fine and her mobility was okay. She no longer needed crutches, and sure her leg got sore after a while, but being at home for weeks on end with nothing to do was just immensely… _Boring._

Harleen took a deep breath, what she was going to do she knew would piss off Joan, however she was confident that she would get over it rather quickly. After all Harleen is in her second year of working at Arkham now, she was no longer a novice.

Daringly Harleen looked Joan dead in the eyes, the women stood eagerly awaiting a response. Harleen imagined that she had a thousand lines ready to go for whatever response she was going to give her. Regardless, Harleen went with her instinct.

"I said I am fine Joan, I can decide for myself when I want to resume work. I don't need to be constantly babied, but thank you for your concern. Now if you don't mind I have three weeks of work to catch up on." Harleen blinked at the women who stood speechless, searching for the right response. Impatiently Harleen closed the door behind her and immediately walked over to the windows opening each one as she quietly chucked to herself. The image of Joan's shocked and _slightly_ pathetic face was immensely hilarious, Harleen struggled to contain herself. Truthfully she couldn't believe she had actually said all of that to Joan. She was glad, Joan had obviously received the message as her usual persistence to pursue Harleen didn't come about.

Most of her morning, consisted of spending time organising and cleaning her new space, adding little touches like a rose to her desk. She cleared out all the old empty, and useless files from the filing cabinets. Filling the spaces with her own data and recordings. She left a small note book with confidential writings in her top draw locking it away, hiding the key in her briefcase. Satisfied with the work she moved onto the private room. Dust had collected itself into a small layer on the table and day bed. Acquiring the rag from the previous room she made an effort to scrub down the table and chairs to a civilised manner. She Noticed the dust floating through the air as it flashed among the rays of sunlight invading through the slim high window, using the winch she wound the frame outwards, feeling the cool fresh air touch her skin.

It had been two hours since she started and felt a desperate need for coffee before she got on with her real work. She suddenly became slightly distressed, knowing she was no longer had a lunch room to venture to. In the corridor her office resided on she noticed previously there was a billboard. Curiously she approached it with high hopes that a temporary layout was provided for all the staff. A winning smile appeared on her face when she discovered the lounge was one floor up. Without a second thought she made way to the elevator and directed herself straight to the room.

It was half the size of the previous lounge, the room even had a door. Inside her eyes scanned the room, noticing the one fridge and table set up for a bench. There resided her god send, a true love of her life. A new pristine clear coffee jug sat empty awaiting to be used. Harleen sighed in relief as she walked over towards the machine, she prepared her coffee and waited for it to brew. Two others already occupied the room, both young first year male interns. They chatted openly, Harleen was to nosey not to listen in from afar.

"It's supposed to be quite an impressive collection."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I over heard some guards on patrol talking about it?"

"Oh. So, what's in there exactly?"

"Heaps of things apparently. There are supposed to be displays of categorised cabinets. For all the big leagues, you know? Penguin, Two face, Riddler, and some other minor criminal names."

"Shit, that sounds really cool. So where bout's is it?"

Harleen began to pour her coffee carefully as she listed to what she assumed was the most vital part of the conversation.

"I heard it's in the west wing of the building, ground level."

"We should go, I wanna take a look. Maybe grab a souvenir." The man chuckled.

"If you wanna get fired be my guest, but I have work to get back too." The other sculled from

a cup before slamming it down slightly, raising to exit the room. His co-worker following behind him.

Harleen turned around intrigued by the sudden occurrence. 'If it stores artefacts from the main villains then surly Mr J has some things in there too.' She smiled cunningly to herself. Leaving the room with her coffee she diverted her path towards the west wing of the asylum descending to the lower level. Just as the intern had directed there was an evidence room located at the end of the furthest hall. Harleen seamlessly waltzed in the room surprising the one guard in the room. She smiled gently at him noticing a door behind him, her eyes scanned the rest of the room noticing all the gadgets and weapons strung up behind bullet proof glass in designated cabinets. Returning her attention to the man she smiled once more this time approaching him.

"Can I help you doctor?" He asked curiously.

"I think I may be lost, but I'm pretty sure I need to get something from inside that room.

Mind if I quickly check?" Harleen asked sincerely.

"Sorry doc, higher authorised personnel are only allowed access."

"Please? It will be quick I promise." She glanced at him adjusting her glasses carefully.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm, that's too bad. Guess I'll have to keep looking for what I need…" She walked off slightly annoyed. "Since you won't help me" she called as she exited the room. She paused outside the room piercing her lips tight together her eyes growing narrow. She couldn't waste anymore time and decided to go back to her office and browse the news online for any updates on the Joker's whereabouts.

X-X-X

Much to Harleen's disappointment there was no updates on the Joker. No leads at all. It wasn't unusual for him to appear as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Sooner or later she knew he would be attracting attention to himself. Drawing in the batman. Harleen sighed staring into her computer screen, she would usually be preparing for her regular session with the Joker, but his absence disappointed her. Suddenly an unexpected call came from the phone that resided on her desk. Calmly she answered it, surprised to hear the familiar voice of Doctor Arkham. Harleen conjured up reasons as to why he was calling as they greeted each other.

"Dr Harleen, I am requesting you to replace Dr Parker for his session with his patient. His absence is due to his wife's recent labour."

"Oh, of course. Is there any material or documentation I should continue off from?"

"Not that I am aware of, just follow session protocol. The session will be held in your office. I hope you don't ,mind."

"I see, there should be no problems. However might I ask who the patient is?" Harleen quickly questioned.

"Oh yes, that would be Pamela Isley. That is all for now, thank you Harleen." He spoke slightly rushed, hanging up as Harleen bid him farewell.

'That's the first time he has used my given name.' she thought curiously to herself questioning why, wondering if it was just a one off. She let the thoughts slide and prepared her interrogation room.

X-X-X

She did not wait long for two beefy men to appear at her door, the tall slender women they escorted stood boldly in front of them. Her skin peaking a soft pale green, designs a darker green forming like vines glowed upon her skin. Her red hair the colour of thick blood hung slightly messy around her shoulders.

Harleen could sense the difference in attitude her orderlies have to her compared to Mr J's orderlies. They were calm and gentle with her, whether that was because she was a women Harleen just speculated ideas. Directing them all to the room Harleen assured the men they were fine together and directed them to wait outside the office.

Harleen sat in her usually seat, the women before her casually making herself comfortable as she rested her bare feet upon the couch with the rest of her body.

"Nice room you have." She stated observantly.

"Thank you, Ms Isley." Harleen said with a warm smile.

"So, mind filling me on why we are meeting and not Parker?" She questioned Harleen.

"Parker has left to be with his wife, whose recently gone into labour. Its only temporary."

Pamela looked at the women before her, they way she scribbled on the layers of paper resting on her lap.

"How unfortunate…" She coldly commented.

"Why is it unfortunate?" Harleen asked curiously.

"Well, no offence. But the world could use less, of you meat sacks."

"You're referring to the baby?"

"Of course? What else? Honestly there is enough of you eco destroying fools, why would anyone consider producing more?!" Pamela objected passively.

Harleen peered at the women, something was wrong. Not the obvious fact that she was an eco terrorist but the tone of her voice was off slightly.

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Why? Because everyone of you in some way or another has harmed me. Harmed my babies. Tearing off their limbs, digging up their roots, spraying them with disgusting chemicals. Raising them, then cutting them down so young to make your products like paper. Disposing them like your _waste_." She spat harshly at Harleen.

Harleen paused looking at her note pad. She felt guilty. Folding it up she placed it on the table next to her, receiving a surprised reaction from her patient.

"I'm sorry."

"What does it matter? The poor thing is already dead."

Her words struck Harleen quite hard. She thought back to when she saw Pamela in her cell tending to a plant, she wondered if someone had confiscated it from her. Harleen knew a prize like that in a cell with this women would not last. Isley ignored Harleen's reaction and instead viewed the room noticing no cameras. In her boredom she expressed her opinion openly to no one in particular.

"God this session would be less boring if Parker was here… I would have seduced him already."

Harleen looked at the women, remembering her ability to hypnotise men with her poisonous kiss. She thought for a moment thinking back to her adventure to the evidence room and her inability to bypass the guard.

"Ms Isley? Would you be willing to assist me?" Harleen pitched confidently.

"That depends on the favour?" The women peered at Harleen curiously.

"Are you able to produce a sold form of the hypnotic toxic you secret?"

"I can, if I have an item to put the toxin in or on." She stated honestly.

"What if I make you a deal?" Harleen offered.

"What sort of deal?"

"If I supply an object for you to produce the toxin on or in. I will purchase any non lethal plant of your desire… I assume the one you acquired previously has been taken away from you." Harleen stated confidently.

The women stared at her with no particular emotion, confirming to Harleen that the plant was taken away, she shifted her focus and pushed forward her deal some more.

"No strings attached. I'll even convince Dr. Arkham that for your progress a plant will help you recover."

The women looked Harleen in the eyes, contemplating the consequence if she agreed. She could see no problems unless the plant was not granted.

"I want pink lilies. But no toxin, till I know you have them, and that I'm allowed to keep them." She stated almost dismissively.

Harleen gave a slightly conniving smile, a dark tint forming behind the glow of her blue eyes.

"Of course" she agreed suggestively . "I should have the flowers for you by tomorrow."

"Fine by me. After all, it's not like I'm going anywhere soon." Pamela sighed half heartedly.

X-X-X

By this time the session had concluded and Harleen bid farewell to this patient, temporarily. She returned to the desk acquiring her note pad, continuing back into her office. She spent a few minutes writing an evaluation on the peculiar women. Soon after she contacted Dr Arkham via phone, surprisingly which he answered. Usually his schedule left to voicemail and Harleen felt lucky to catch him in a free moment.

"How can I help you?"

"Well sir after the session with Ms. Isley, I have found she gets slightly depressed when not in companionship with a form of plant species. I feel she would maybe be more likely to recover, and talk if she had a non lethal plant to accompany her. You see Dr. Arkham, I have seen her tending to the residence gardens on occasions and she always looks more cheerful when around live greenery." Harleen expressed sincerely, a fall of silence following after her words.

"I am aware, that I am not her doctor. But you know my best interests for recovery follows for any patient." The silence continued, and Harleen grew anxious. "Dr. Arkham?"

"What non lethal plant can we give her, knowing it is not some foreign exotic terror she can manipulate?" He called through the phone, the usual concern etched into his voice.

"Well, she mentioned pink lilies as one of her favourite flowers. As far as I'm concerned those are common and non lethal flowers." Harleen stated, thoughts of trouble scrambled through her head. If Ivy did bring harm or cause problems, she knew it would trace back to her. It left a sore feeling in her gut. But she knew its was a risk she needed to take.

"Alright. I will grant the flowers, but any problematic behaviour occurrences within the first week, I am holding you responsible." His words turned bitter causing Harleen to bite her lip.

"Yes Sir, thank you. Have a good day." She swallowed her nerves and let the phone go, placing it back to its bank.

A sigh of relief flowed through her, and she decided to finish early, and prepare what she needed for the next day. She left her office and proceeded to her car, only she intentionally took a detour. She approached the cell casually, surrounding inmates preyed their eyes on her like usual. Harleen grew accustomed to ignoring it, instead continuing to tap on the glass of a cell before her. The inmate approached calmly, her eyes focused on the face residing beyond the barrier between them.

"My, doctor. That was quick." The women taunted knowing her statement was false.

"Soon… I will have the flowers for you tomorrow." Harleen spoke quietly. She watched as the women's eyes glistened with a hint of happiness a small smile planted on her face.

"I'm impressed." She said approvingly.

"Yes well, if you choose to cause problems after receiving the flowers a few consequences will occur. One, you will never be allowed to handle or gain contact with plants ever again. If you are caught with one, it will be destroyed and you will be sent to isolation. Two. The garden you tend to during your recreation will be destroyed and removed. It's harsh, and not my ruling. So I guess you've been warned." Harleen said with a straight face, a slight pain in her eyes. She felt the hurtful glare of the women she spoke to.

"The authorities in this place can be brutal, so I suggest if you love your plants as much as you say. I would do whatever you need to, to keep them safe under this new privilege." The glare lifted and a mutual understanding came across between the two. Harleen could see the women felt appreciative and slightly trustful towards her. And with that Harleen left the women and continued to her car. Upon her return to her apartment, she stopped by a local produce store and florist a few streets away from her apartment. She purchased the healthiest and brightest bunch of pink lilies, placing them delicately on the bench of her kitchen ready for the proceeding day.

X-X-X

There were days when Harleen felt the odd stares of multiple people within the asylum. Today was one of those days, as she hauled the small plant along with her. Once she settled into her office, Harleen realised the odd orange blinking light upon her desk. The phone bank glowed orange on and off, Harleen noticing that a message was left to the answering machine. She lifted the phone to her ear and pressed the button, the sound of an elongated beep rang as she listened in carefully.

"Good morning Dr. Quinzel. This is Dr. Arkham, I have assigned you to another session with Ms. Isley. This is only regarding what you spoke to me about yesterday. Your session will begin the same time as before. That is all, have a pleasant day." Another beep came concluding the message.

'Well, that planned itself out quite well.' She thought to herself gazing at the lilies. Harleen continued her day as per usual. Her first task was the normal trip to get a mug of coffee. Today she planned to leave something in the fridge of the temporary lounge. Upon her arrival a ginger haired doctor had exited the lounge, leaving Harleen to be the only one to enter and occur present in the room. She felt a slight relief for an unknown reason but dismissed the thought as she brewed the coffee. She placed a container in the fridge and began thinking that her moment of relief could be due to her recent conversation with Joan. The two had not spoken since, and she felt slightly guilty. Although Joan has also not made the effort to approach her either. The polite click of the coffee kettle shifted her focus, and she poured her beverage into the mug before leaving to begin her work.

The day seemed to stretch on forever, and Harleen blamed it on the distraction of the lilies. Every time she glanced at them it reminded her of the session she has with Ms. Isley. Thus reminding her of the plan she wanted to put into action. Her impatience grew and by the time her session with Pamela occurred, she felt more keen than ever to get rid of the bloody lilies.

She arranged them nicely on the desk in her private room, taking a moment to check she had all she needed. A quick thought passed through her head, leading her back down to the lounge room. She had ten minutes to grab what she needed then be on her way. Only inside the lounge was an unpredicted encounter. Joan stood in the door of the fridge rummaging through the food for a meal. Noticing another person had entered the room, she greeted Harleen warmly.

"Hi Joan." She smiled back, slightly awkward awaiting for Joan to move so she could grab what she needed and return to her office.

"Listen Harleen, I want to apologise for the other day, I-"

"Can this wait?" Harleen asked abruptly, cutting the women off.

Slightly shocked, Joan peered at Harleen. Being the stubborn women she was Joan didn't let up on the conversation.

"I'm sorry but I feel now is the appropriate time." She directed to Harleen a serious and firm tone in her voice.

Harleen realised that she had come across a bit ignorant and quickly explained her reasoning.

"Look, Joan I'm sorry, but I have a session in a couple of minutes and really need something from the fridge. I'm not trying to avoid your apology, and I hope we can move on after this, it's just you need to move."

"What do you need? I'll pass it to you."

"A-um, the raspberries. I need the raspberries." Harleen answered, taken aback by the response.

"Oh. Okay well here you are." She held them out, Harleen grabbing them gratefully. "I really am sorry as well." Joan expressed, releasing the berried into Harleen's hands.

"I know, thank you." Harleen said taking a moment to sincerely take on Joan's apology.

X-X-X

Pamela awaited patiently in her seat as Harleen directed the guards out before residing to her own chair.

"Good afternoon Ms. Isley" Harleen greeted the women as she made herself comfortable.

"Good afternoon, doctor Quinzel. May I?" She quickly drove the conversation.

Harleen reached for the flowers and held them out to the women who grabbed it gently, Harleen watched as the plant moved to the touch of the women's skin. Like a child they dwelled in the gentle touch of her hands.

"Thank you." The women expressed with a rather positive tone.

"You really don't see the connection you have with plants, till you see it in person for yourself." Harleen commented, pushing up the frames of her glasses. The women gave a small positive smile in response.

"So, about the toxin." Harleen began.

"Yes" Pamela said, resting the plant in her lap, caressing the petals.

"I have these." She held out a palm full of berries, the women taking a few for herself to eat, while holding a few others.

"Raspberries, wise choice to choose food. They should work fine. How many men are you planning on bringing down?"

"Might depend, so far one. However there could be more."

"Well, take a couple of them then." She said before rolling the berries gentling on her lips.

Harleen held out the container for the women to place them in.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do the effects last?"

"One berry would last… 15 minutes. A handful, maybe a few hours."

"Should be enough time. Are there any other effects?"

"The toxin will inflict memory loss of 20 minutes before the toxin was taken until the effects wear off. So if you are worried they may recognise you and get you later for it, I can assure they wont remember anything."

"Excellent."

Harleen spent the rest of the session chatting about lilies with Pamela, before she returned to her cell. She was noticeably more cheerful as her and the flowers exited the office.

Harleen processed her notes of Ms. Isley to her computer file, before preparing herself to walk down to the evidence room once more. She gathered her small container of regular yet toxic berries and ventured the same path she did the first time. It didn't take as long this time around and when she entered the room she noticed a difference.

The guard had changed. Harleen figured that rotation was different to the first time. A young man stood by the back door this time around. It was working in her favour, this man had never seen her before allowing her to be completely untraceable. She felt his eyes on her and he immediately asked what she was doing.

"I'm looking for one of the guards, I've looked all over and this was the last place I hadn't checked… I just wanted to give him these raspberries." She said with a sad voice.

"Oh… I see, well I don't think he is down here doctor. What is his name? I can tell you if he is on shift." The man offered his help willingly.

"Oh, what does it matter… these berries are just gonna go to waste." She expressed depressively.

The man took pity on her emotion, she could tell he was thinking of a solution to her problem.

"Well, if you're worried they will go to waste why don't you eat them?"

"I don't like them. I bought them specifically for him. He's not even around to appreciate them." She sniffled lightly and looked at the guard. A tint of concern resided in his eyes.

"Would you like them?" She asked staring at him with sad blue eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded in agreement. A smile poured on to her face and he reflected it back as he took a handful and gorged them into his mouth. His eyes began to glow and his body took on a more zombie like nature. He stood mindlessly in the one spot, Harleen's eyes grew darker along with her smile. She giggled to herself quietly, taking his key card and entering the room he stood by.

 **Wow I cannot believe it's been over a year of me writing this story. Phew. So this chapter is leading up to bigger events, so I hope you liked the read.**

 **Thank you to the people that have kindly produced feedback! I will reinstate that I intend to finish this story. So hang on cause there's more. Next chapter should be out by the end of January so stay posted.**

 **Otherwise please review. I love feed back. Or follow, fave etc.**

 **R.E x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to the lovely person who said they enjoyed the story. Surprise! I have more for you!**

 **Disclaimer: Character's owned by DC Comics**

Chapter Twenty

Inside stood tall filing cabinets, most grey and old. Some developing patches of rust from wear and tear. The style dated back to the time of when Arkham Asylum was first established. The Asylum, over a course of time has since been expanded upon and updated. Harleen thought back to the file room she explored. This room's air was stale, and oddly damp. Books trailed on the ground in places, their pages beared openly, edges torn and eaten by the small creatures that feast on them.

As Harleen walked along the rows of cabinets, signs stood out on certain draws. The words classified, screamed out in fine red letters structured together by a large stamp. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity. The temptation to discover the hidden secretes behind these mere letters grew with each footstep she placed. Names where thrown from all directions, glowing in gold branding as the letters reflected the light that dimly lit the room.

'Unknown, Alias: Bane'. 'Scarecrow, Alias: Crane, Jonathan'. 'Two Face, Alias: Dent Harvey'. 'Killer Croc, Alias: Jones, Waylon'. The familiar names called out aloud in Harleen's head, eyes scanning all 'J' referenced cabinets. 'Unknown, Alias: Joker'. Her fingers traced across the badge of his name, digging under the inverted handle pulling the old draw out. To her surprise it was a fairly stocked draw, not like the last one she fumbled through in the file room. No this was classified. Untouched knowledge to her, information that could help her. Help him.

She rummaged greedily, pulling a cream file into her gentle hands. It was filled with articles of one event. A time when he planned to gas the entire city with his famous laughing gas, a protest to Batman. A challenge. An interview statement was submitted about the event during a session he had at the time. " _This is a game don't you see?"_ the words quoted out in the previous doctors writing. Placing the file back Harleen digged back further, dragging full files toward the front. Every so often pulling out one, checking the dates.

Her hands gently dragged on of the furthest files into her hands. Eye's scanning the old material, showing a faded and blurred picture of what would be assumed, the 'Batman'. The clippings screamed, unknown statements about who these people were, what their intentions are. One interview with a cop, for a moment questions whether the Joker, was allied with the Batman. "Pfft, as if." Harleen chuckled to herself mindlessly as she continued to read, pausing for a moment to reassure herself she was alone.

Another article was featured separately. Questions of the Joker's origin always floated about, no one truly knows where he came from. The article speculated where he was from, the reasoning behind his actions and why the Batman was involved. A photo was tipped in by someone anonymous, claiming that his set up for the event would have been supported by underworld gangs. Leading on that he was previously a gang member before formerly creating himself an image and becoming a gang leader.

X-X-X

 _Dimly lit rooms with spinning colours, loud pulsing music, clouded by the smoke of high grade tobacco, filled with men who drowned in the hardened tastes of strong alcohol; surrounded by the company of captivating women dressed in to little. A heavy mix of hormones from both parties filled the air with sexual desires, as women flaunted and sparkled like diamonds entertainingly for the engrossed and spell bounded men. There was no particular meaning to any of their lives. They are all driven by the same thing. A greed for money. Such a life Jack was now accustomed to._

 _It had been five years. Living the gang life, filled with drugs, sex, money and alcohol. Making deals, doubling crossing partners. Stealing, threatening, killing. All part and parcel of being in the gang. And for what? To build a reputation. And since Jack's initiation, what a reputation had he developed in, and for Marcelo's gang._

 _Marcelo's name was up there, among the big leagues. It was the time of year when, the gangs began recruiting once more. Jack watched quietly from his corner within the club. His eyes ignoring the women that glistened amongst the played up lighting, instead watching carefully at his leader, Marcelo, discussing unknown things, with other mob leaders in a private booth._

 _An old women swiftly draws into his line of sight. Her face, aged heavily by drugs and alcohol. Her attempt to appear younger fails as she piles on a painful amount of make up. More or less she looks like a drag queen, and is the daggered wife to Marcelo. To the men of the gang, she just another cougar of sorts, flirting with the boys, possibly sleeping with willing one's too. To Jack, she was a witch. A title that matched her appearance and name, Duella. She drew closer noticeably on a path that passes him._

 _However this particular women loved to constantly point out his physical flaws. In the beginning he ignored her comments. Not daring to cause trouble in fear of what would happen to him. However after proving himself a useful member, any complaint she made to Marcelo was disregarded. The first year of his time in the gang, Jack was a form of son figure for Marcelo. Duella always scolding him for taking in a '_ _ **disgusting,**_ _looking creature', as she put it._ __ _For the most half he ignored her, but as she drew nearer his eyes emotionlessly glared up as her as she passed. "What you looking at, stitch face?" The words almost automatically passing from her mouth, full of hate._

" _Certainly not you…_ _Ya old hag_ _."_ _He pointedly stated as she continued on, a sneer drawing back from her direction. A curve in his mouth formed lightly. Ever since he arrived in the slums she's distinctly had a hate for him, calling him 'stitch face' in regards to his scarred cheeks. Their introduction was unpleasant, and a first encounter where Jack wanted to etch the same work into her own revolting face. In his mind however, he knew the wrinkles of her flesh made her hideous enough. His work would just give her an excuse to be ugly, or it would be an improvement._

 _His eyes returned to surveying the room, men he had worked alongside drunkenly waved cash at the girls dancing for them. He never engaged with them, unless they were on a job. Even then, it was small directions and just clarifications. They spoke amongst each other while on jobs, but he never contributed to the conversations. He did not care for their interests, and certainly not their problems._

 _A small dispute broke out across the main stage, it was initiation week. And the rookies where on trial, gang members constantly barking at their feet. Trying to make or break those who have made it this far. Jack had seen a fair few trials, but remembered his the most._

 _The day he was introduced to the gang he felt like a large slither of rotten steak, hung out for a savage group of street cats. Eyes that preyed on him, not in a hungry way, but disgusted. Most members were disturbed by his appearance making for a painful initiation week. It was something he prominently hated about being in the mob. He was exposed and degraded for his appearance. The thing with initiation was determining your loyalty to the group, and Jack made more than enough of an impression. Each initiate is trailed on ability to follow instructions, ability to kill, and ability to stand up for themselves._

 _Still suffering from the emotional pains of losing his guardian mother, the trials aided as a violent way to release steam. His emotions were drained. Mind blank, he did what was asked without questions. The first job he was assigned involved a dispute between Marcelo's and another's gang. Meeting at an old fishers warehouse along the docks of Gotham, the two mobs made political discussion. Jack kept his head down and remained quiet, stationing himself against the wall behind his fellow leader, their other member stood at the door next to him. Three against three._

" _All we're asking is for the guns we rightfully own."_

" _You don't any of this shipment, finders keepers."_

" _Hmm, fair game." The Marcelo's leader commented. Turning for the door, then turning back a smile on his face and gun in his hand._

 _The other two from the opposing side pulled their weapons up and Jack watched intrigued as to how his leader would deal with the situation._

" _So, you see we found you. So please don't make me kill you to get the stuff that belongs to us."_

" _You think, barging in here and threatening us will make me just give you the guns?" The man laughed in his face._

 _Jack lost interest as they continued on for another ten minutes. 'Why don't we just kill em already.' He sighed annoyed at their pointless banter. His impatience was wearing thin and without a second thought, he drew the gun hauled in the pocket of his partner's pocket, shooting the three opposing men without hesitation. Or a miss. He huffed placing the gun back in it's pocket. Making his partner hesitate for a moment. His leader stood baffled at the event that just took place._

" _There, dispute over. Can we leave now?" Jack huffed exiting the warehouse without another word._

X-X-X

 _His actions didn't go without consequence, but it brought him a round of respect from his fellow members. And praise from Marcelo. Although this didn't speak anything till his biggest debut. For his first official mission, Jason his leader, and Coal his second man along with Jack, had to break into a glass manufacturing facility. The three got in easily, finding the safe and depriving it of the goods it held. As they ventured out, they walked through a section filled with a variety of different shaped glass objects. Quietly the three crept through._

" _Watch your heads." He whispered, ducking under a low shelf holding a few coloured glass objects._

 _Jack intrigued by the manipulation the glass created with the reflection of his face, distracted him from hearing the warning. SMASH! Three objects fell to the ground, the sound making Jack's partners react._

" _The fuck was that?!" Jason whispered harshly._

" _Uh, I think it was Jack, boss." Coal answered quietly._

" _Hey kid, you trying to get us caught?!" Jason called. "Kid?"_

 _They wondered back to the spot that the sound came from. On the ground resided a small lanky body doused in broken shards of glass._

" _Kid?" Jason asked curiously as the body didn't move._

 _Jack heard the faintly concerned voice of his leader, and raised a partially bloody hand to his throbbing head. Unfamiliar with the surface he was touching he shot his eyes open, noticing the red hue that consumed his vision._

" _Wh-what the hell is on my head!?" Jack squabbled as he clawed at the mask._

" _Haha, hold up kid. Can ya see? I can't see your face?" Coal said moving to help him up._

" _Ugh, get it off!" Jack protested._

 _A sudden light floated down a hall from a far. The sound of curious footsteps following from behind it._

" _Shit, someone's coming, we need to move, now!" Jason called, pushing Jack to run._

 _Without hesitation his feet moved for him. The calls of a foreign voice announcing their location to others. The three ran to the direction they entered. Pausing on a bridge as more spot them from up high._

" _There they are!" a guard screamed._

 _Jack rose his gun and shot the man who called out, as well as three others that suddenly came into view._

" _Where? Oh no! Are you okay?"_

" _-Cough, cough- I'm fine. –cough- just go find them."_

" _There's back up coming. What did they look like?"_

" _Ah, well –cough- one had a red hood, mask thing. –Cough- argh." Jack could hear the security guards yelling from a distance as they tailed them._

 _A set five minutes they managed to escape, slamming one by one into the broken door as they scrambled to the car making a break for the streets, hiding amongst the regular traffic of Gotham city as sirens wailed towards the direction they escaped from. They arrived back at Marcelo's hideout, Jason and Coal forwarding in. Jack hauling the suitcase full of money. As he entered the room eyes glared at him, as well as guns. He stood his ground, confused as to why these people all of a sudden pulled guns out on him._

" _WHOES THAT?!" Marcelo spat his drink, an angry tone in his voice._

 _Jason turned back a slightly confused look on his face._

" _Whoa! Hold up boys. It's Jack!" Jason dashed over to him hands up in submission._

 _The room lowered their guns for a moment._

" _What's with the helmet?" Marcelo asked, a defensive tone in his words._

" _Ah, well there was an accident at the factory." Coal spoke out._

" _Yeah, he took down five security guards in one go. The, ah, security pricks that saw him, dubbed him the 'Red Hood'." Jason followed up Coals story._

"' _Red Hood'? Hmm, and they didn't know who you were?" Marcelo asked curiously with a furrowed brow.._

" _They didn't suspect us as members of the Marcelo's mob. If that's what you mean." Jack's voice echoed, slightly robotic like through the helmet._

 _He threw the case into the centre of the table, Marcelo greedily grasping it, and viewing the contents. Jack walked back out door and into the lobby, his hands gently pulling the red glass from his head. It was a surprisingly comfortable fit, the colours of the dark oak stair case resumed to its former colour as he scaled them. He pushed his hand on the inside of the helmet surprised it did not show through. 'Two way glass. Interesting' he thought. The sweat from his head broke off his dark locks and escaped down his face, cooling off his skin, still recovering from the adrenaline. He grasped the hood in his hands. 'Red Hood, huh? Hmm'._

 _Jack never boasted about his endeavours as the Red Hood. In all honestly he didn't care. Jason and Coal started the rumours and they grew from their stories. Sure, Jack had killed people under the identity of the 'Red Hood' but he did it before too. He did it as part of the job. He didn't ask questions, and if the mask would benefit Marcelo. He didn't see any problems with it. Although now, Jack had developed something to be feared by. Now, it wasn't just a face, it was a name. The name created a new life for Jack, and he donned the persona of the 'Red Hood' willingly. He became a silent, yet brutal killer. Leaving his victims questioning the identity of intimidating man under the mask. And that was all he was. Just a mask._

 _A disguise, to hide from the real terrors and nightmares he had been faced with over time. An excuse to not face the consequence's of what he has done. Each chance he had to wear the mask, wiped away any emotions he held. Killings were just apart of what he did, although overtime his gang members insisted on doing the deeds in style. Complementing the hood with a suit and small cape. As his name grew so did the power he drew in for Marcelo._

 _He was a feared man in the underworld of Gotham. And now he was a group leader to his own batch of men within the Marcelo gang. He was a new person, and wearing the hood made him forget about the things he had been through. But the pains of his past still haunted him, no matter how hard he tried to lock them away in the deepest parts of his mind._

X-X-X

Harleen viewed the picture in the article very carefully, scanning it for any clues. The image showed nothing of particular importance, none of the men resembled that of her puddin' the only thing she could source was the restaurant in the back ground. Pulling out her phone she took a photo of the clipping, placing it back within the pale walls of the folder, returning it back into the cabinet. As the draw drew shut Harleen glanced at the clock on her phone noticing it had been almost an hour and a half. Mindfully she wonder back quietly to the door she first entered through.

Her body halted for a moment, listening in carefully for any noise or commotions occurring on the opposite side. Positive that the guard was likely still unconscious, Harleen carefully pulled on the brass handle. Edging the door back towards her, she peered around the corner for signs of movement, her breaths had slowed considerably from suspense. Acknowledging the coast was clear, she sneaked out of the room placing the key card back in the guards pocket. She left the room without a trace of her existence. Now, she prayed that Ms. Isley's toxin did as the women said, removing any knowledge of who Harleen was to the guard she forcefully knocked out.

Back in her office, Harleen consciously locked the door. Trailing over to her computer leaning back into the supple leather of her chair. Waiting patiently for the photo off her phone to upload on her screen. She applied the image to the other information she had gathered on the Joker, locking it away in an encrypted digital file. Her next move was to browse the internet for the restaurant featured in the article photo.

Her fingers pressed down on the squares under them, spelling out the name 'Bella's Corner'. The usual search came up, trading hours and location of the venue. "Hmm, it's only across town." Harleen whispered to herself. She downloaded the address and printed it out, folding the warm paper and hiding it in her briefcase. She shut down her computer, locking her separate room and hanging her white coat on the back of her chair. Hooking her ID badge onto her keys, exiting her office, locking the door.

Her feet carried her body down the usual route she took to her car. Following the rest of the straggling doctors that vacated to their home and families. Their minds probably filled with the same questions, what will be for dinner? Is my show airing tonight? Do I need to stop by the store on the way home? Harleen had different thoughts running through her mind. She was mentally planning her visit to her new discovery. Wondering what secrets where held within the walls of 'Bella's Corner'.

 **So hurray for 20 chapters! Its officially been over a year of writing. And I'm still going. What did you guys think of the chapter? We revisited the life of Jack, and much has changed.**

 **More is on the way so I hope you keep posted. I'd love to hear feedback from you.**

 **So please review, fave, follow, etc.**

 **R.E x**


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back! Here it is, the long awaited chapter 21. Quick shout out to the people who have left reviews! I love you. I have finally found motivation to write again, and your encouragement has really helped.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics.

Things are about to get interesting. Enjoy R.E

Chapter Twenty One

If there was one thing more famous than the vast criminal activity and terrorism of Gotham City, it would be the weather. A regular down pour that would be considered to fall almost three seasons of the year. Winter was slowly on it's way out and the City was preparing for the unexpected early arrival of spring. Harleen had even acknowledge d the sudden turn in the temperature. Days began to become slightly warmer, enough so that the snow seized and rain fell. Of course, it was no favour to anyone. The cold air of the night and the miserable down falls displeased even the most active people that reaped when the sun went down.

Harleen staggered her way down the street, coat pulled up to her ears and an unpleasant chill settling into her back. She ploughed into a ball of wet smoke, coughing, as the rugged goons swooned at her. Each step raised the desire to itch her feet as they dragged along the footpath. Her stocking's soaked to the bone, skin hot as blood flooded through her with hopes of keeping her warm.

Things would have been fine, without the rain. Without the cold air. But one thing Gotham's criminals and the weather have in common is their unpredictability. Harleen grumbled to herself displeased with her decision to walk. Of course if she had known that the rain would douse her on her way she would have drove.

Her body came to a halt, shivering slightly as a brief breeze brushed past her. She stood steadily under a dim yellow light shinning over a run down white door. Drawn to the artificial glow, bugs gathered, twitching and tapping foolishly against the glass barricade that prevented them from certain death.

She reached out a hand to the aged handle of the door eyeing the sign 'We're Open', briefly taking note of how it stood out from the characteristics of the shop. Harleen willingly welcomed herself inside the restaurant, sighing in relief to her new found refuge from the weather. A soothing female Italian voice singing in the background registered to Harleen, she felt her body warm from the song and the warmth of the room. Casually she walked towards a podium displaying the menu, lit with an old dim lamp. She took a moment to take in the surroundings, booths lined with red leather surrounded by worn polished oak , boarded the exterior walls of the restaurant. Tables fittingly organised filled the middle of the room, each covered in a faded red and white checkered table cloth. Every surface was fitted decoratively with a candle, and worn leather menus.

The place was dated but had a warm home like charm. Harleen welcomed the feeling. Her attention was diverted to one section of the room, a small group of people had just been delivered there food and where being cheerfully humoured by an old man. He took a glance up at Harleen, then turned to back to guests presumably to wish them a good meal, as he then turned and strolled up to Harleen. He wore black slacks, a formal white shirt and a black vest.

"Good evening." He greeted warmly, the wrinkles around his eyes suggest lack of sleep emphasising his old age, but his pale grey eyes remained crisp and genuine.

"Hello." Harleen smiled sweetly, wiping away a dripping lock of hair on her cheek.

"Goodness, you're soaked! Please, come take a seat. Just a table for one? Or are you expecting a date?" He questioned gingerly with slight humour.

Harleen giggled at the suggestion "no, just a table for one, thank you." She responded gratefully.

The man smiled cheerfully and turned directing her into one of the booths. Retreating from her soaking coat she placed it in the offering hands of the old man, who hung it on the side of the booth, water dripping gently from the folded edges at the bottom.

"Sorry" Harleen regarded, the man formed a crease in his brow, shaking his head a small smile on his face, dismissing her comment. She sat facing the back of the restaurant and gingerly reached out for a menu. The table candle flame flickering as her hand pushed through the air near it.

"Would you care for drink miss? Something warm perhaps? " The old man asked politely.

"Tea? If you have it?." Harleen answered.

The man nodded, before disappearing. Harleen regarded the menu, quickly settling for the spaghetti bolognaise. Her objective for the place was still clear, she wanted to know if the Joker's past had any connection with this place. She watched as a young lad, in his late teens waltzed back first out of the kitchen, a tray with a mug, teapot, and small ceramic jug situated in his hands. The doors, gently clanging together as he headed towards her table. Cautiously he places the tray on the table turning his attention to her. His hair is short and dark, combed back neatly. He smiled shyly at her, his eyes glistening with youth.

"Would you be ready to order now? Or shall I come back?" his voice was deep but smooth.

"I can order now. May I have the Spaghetti Bolognaise please." She asked politely, smiling sweetly tucking her damp hair behind her ear.

Her eyes flicker when she notices his hard swallow, he smiles at her then returns back to the kitchen. Harleen gazes after him amused, 'boys' she rolls her eyes and smiles to herself. As the doors force open when he enters the kitchen the delightful smell of spices fills the room. Harleen's mouth waters in appreciation for the smell, teasing her growing appetite.

As she waits for her food, she pours herself some tea, sipping the hot liquid. The burn on the way down warms her insides. Placing the beverage aside Harleen pulls out her phone, 6:30pm. The evening is starting to set in, and Harleen wonder's if the rain is still falling outside. She ensures herself that it probably is. Her thoughts wonder to the Joker, and the possibility of where he could be. No doubt scheming something to take over Gotham. God how boring it has been without his daily humour to cheer her up. She missed his pale skin, mysterious green eyes, and devilish smile. Oh that smile, those scars. Holding so many secrets. She shifted in her seat, the damp stockings clinging to her legs made her skin itch once more. Carelessly she pulled down the fabric gently to her ankle, attempting to wring some of the water out. She repeated with the second stocking, gently pulling it back up into place. As she reached the middle of her thigh, her eyes become distracted by the figure standing beside the table. 'Shit' her eyes grow mildly, a tinge of pink settling on her cheeks.

The boy swallowed hard once more, shakily placing the dish in front of Harleen. She shifted once more in her seat, an embarrassed expression on her face. "That's fine, I won't need anything else." She choked, feeling the relief of the lad fade as he nodded and shuffled awkwardly back to the kitchen. Harleen sighed in relief, lifting her fork and diving into the dish in front of her. It's aroma was exquisite, it's flavour was even more so. Each bite tickled her taste buds and it warmed her core. Half way through her dish, the old man appeared beside her. Harleen froze momentarily, her eyes cautiously moving to meet the expression on the man beside her. Much to her relief he smiled genuinely at her, swallowing, she smiled back.

"How is the meal?" He asks.

"Divine, one of the best I've had."

"I'm glad to hear that. Is there anything else I could get you?"

"No thank you." Harleen pauses, a thought passing through her.

"Well, in that case. Please enjoy the meal." He cheerfully regards and slowly turns away.

"Actually…" Harleen blurts suddenly.

The man turns back to her with a raised eyebrow, curiosity peaked in his eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with the owner?"

The man's mouth turns to a hard smile. "Oh, well that would be me."

Harleen relaxes and smiles genuinely at him. "Please, I was wondering if you could help me." She gestures to the seat across from her.

His eyes, soften but their attention is driven to the noise occurring near the entrance. The young lad is taking the money from the small group that was seated when she had arrived. His face glances at hers but only for a second, as he retreats his gaze knowing she has seen him. The old man's eyes turn back to meet hers. "What could I help you with then dear?" His voice is sincere as he sits across from her.

"My name is doctor Harleen Quinzel, I'm a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum." She begins.

The man's eyes narrow briefly, but he remains quiet.

"I came here, because I believe my patient may have something in common with your restaurant."

The air between them tenses, the man continues to say nothing. Gingerly Harleen continues.

"You see, to help him recover I am trying to understand his past. He is brief with details, so my own research has lead me here. I don't know for sure if you are tied in with his past, but it was lead I thought I could follow up." Harleen pauses, taking in the man before her. His body is stiff, eyes calculating, his lips parting slighting to take in a breath.

"What's the patients name?" His voice is a cold whisper.

Harleen hesitates, debating the consequence of telling him.

"What's the patients name?!" His turn is more urgent.

Harleen pushes her lips into a hard line, her face turning serious.

"I don't know his re-"

"What's the **name?!** " He glares at her fully serious, a tinge of fear in his eyes.

Harleen swallows taken aback by the sudden reaction. She takes a breath.

"The Joker."

X-X-X

Tension fills the room too it's seams, a cold chill travels down Harleen's spine as she awaits his response. His eyes are filled with fear, the emotion leaks from them spreading over his body.

"I- I'm sorry, I cannot help you." he dismisses her abruptly.

"What? No please, I need your help." Harleen pushes.

"No, no I- I can't. I think it's best you go." His eyes search the room in a brief panic, searching for something, or someone.

"Please, you don't understand I need you to help me." The man shaking his head at her words.

"I said no. I don't know anything. Please leave." His tone is anxious as he tries to get up.

"Why? You clearly know something!" Harleen grasps the man's wrist.

His eyes filled with fear, and hurt gaze at her confused blue gems.

"Please, I'm trying to save him." She regards tenderly, eyes pleading.

"You can't." The fear in his eyes is replaced with regret, entwined with hurt. "He can't be saved. Not any more."

Harleen is taken aback by his response. 'What does he mean, not any more?' Her grip on his wrist loosens.

"I can at least try. I'm not just going to abandon him." Her words are sincere.

The man inhales suddenly, small tears threaten to spill from the corner or his eyes.

"Please.." She whispers.

"Okay." He says softly, gazing into her oddly familiar blue eyes. A sense of relief and security falls over him.

The relief becomes contagious and Harleen finds herself seemingly more relaxed. She releases his wrist and sits once more unaware that she had risen from her seat.

"Alright, Ms. Quinzel, what is it you would like to know?" His voice is soft, but slightly cautious.

Harleen pulls out her phone, checking the time as she opens it. 8:00pm. Shit. She still has to walk home, making note that she will need to be quick. Sighing briefly she fiddles with the screen then turns the device towards the old man. He quints, then reaches into his pocket retrieving an old pear of spectacles. He regards the screen carefully.

"Are you familiar with this image?" Harleen questions softly.

The man takes a long sigh, still regarding the image of a group of gangster's with his restaurant noticeably in the background.

"Yes. I am very familiar with it."

His words peak Harleen's curiosity, she shifts the phone onto the table so they can both see, and prepares to ask her next question. All of a sudden the boy and a middle aged man stumble out of the kitchen, both coughing heavily, a cloud of smoke following behind their intrusion into the room. Harleen and the man's attention is drawn to the commotion.

"Shit." The man hisses rising from the seat and striding over to the two men. "What's happened this time?!" His voice is angry and concerned as he regards them.

"-Cough, cough- Tomorrow's soup -Cough- was brewing and the stove-"

"Caught alight -Cough, cough-" The boy finished the middle aged man's sentence, a hand waving away the smoke surrounding them.

"Is the fire out?!" The man asked in slight panic.

"Yea." The middle aged man answered, seemingly to have regained his composure.

"Your both okay? No one's been hurt?"

"We're both fine." The middle aged man answers.

"Okay, good." The old man sighs in relief. "Right… Well go open the back door, and let the smoke flood out. I think we can pack up for the night boys."

"Sure thing, Nicolas." The young boy confirmed the instructions.

The two workers stumble back into the kitchen, a cloud of smoke passing through the doors as the enter quickly.

Nicolas visibly sighs, then turns his attention back to Harleen.

"I hope you don't mind dear, but I'm going to have to make a rein check on this meeting." His voice is tired.

"Of course, it's late and I still need to walk back." She smiles slightly, praying the rain has stopped.

"You walked here? Explains why you were soaked haha." Nicolas chuckled lightly. "Call yourself a cab dear, there's a phone you can use here."

"Thank you."

"So, about the meeting. How about this time next week, same day?"

"Sounds good, thank you…"

"Nicolas…. Phones over there" he points to an old red, wind dial phone.

Fascinated Harleen takes care when dialling the number into the unique device. She moves over to the entrance door and waits patiently for the cab to arrive, peering through the window. As she expected the rain is continuing to fall. And a feeling in her gut tells her, it will fall for a few days. Nicolas joins her by the door, startling her slightly.

"Sorry" he says.

"It's alright." She smiles at him sweetly. "Thank you for helping me, Nicolas."

"It's fine. Your persistence reminded me of my granddaughter." He opens the door as the cab pulls up outside.

The sound of the falling rain becomes louder, and Harleen stager's over to the cab. Nicolas holding an umbrella above her as she reaches the door. Sliding in she turns back to the old man.

"What was her name? Your granddaughter?" Harleen asked tenderly.

"Amelia. Her name was Amelia. Goodbye Ms. Quinzel" He smiles weakly at her then closes the door.

The cab pulls into the night traffic, and Harleen is left with a confused expression. 'Amelia. Amelia… where have I heard that?' Her eyes gaze out the drenched window, peering into the darkness.

"Oh my…" her voice is breathless.

 **I loved writing this, things are really gonna get interesting. Please stay posted for more chapters coming soon. I would love to hear feedback and support, so please leave a review. Otherwise, fav, follow etc.**

 **Next chapter will be soon, so stay posted. Thanks :D R.E**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back, please enjoy this chapter! R.E x**

Chapter Twenty Two

Nothing could be more boring than ending the week off filing and sorting out paperwork. The expression 'bored to tears' nearly became a reality for Harleen, as the stress of all she needed to catch up on while she was on leave, suddenly hit her all at once this week. She took a deep breath as she recovered from her small melt down. For the whole week her mind was occupied by the Joker, she was itching to finish the week and arrange to see Nicolas again. Finally she had caught up on her paperwork after three ours, her main source of distress was the fact she could not find her notes from one particular session.

"Amelia, Amelia. I know I wrote it down somewhere!" Harleen grumbled, opening her now neatly sorted filing cabinet once more. She pulled the same folder from the same day and went over it again. Nothing. She sighed with irritation before tossing the document upon her desk. She sat folding her head into her hands. She rubbed her temples gently, looking up once more at the openly exposed paperwork. For a moment she paused, starring at the paper curiously. She slowly pulled it towards her then ran a finger across a bottom section, along a torn edge. "Shit" she whispered to herself. Biting her cheek she gazed around the room in thought, before returning the folder to its place in the draw.

She had one suspect, which for the time being she could not approach for answers due to his absence. It was becoming an inconvenience and immensely frustrating. Doctors casually walked along the hallways, documents and equipment in hand, security escorting patients, nurses wondering about. Harleen strolled casually down the prisoner corridor, passing cells that where temporarily unoccupied as patients moved through the asylum for either sessions or treatments. Her head pounded slightly as she walked onward to the lunch room. As usual she felt the preying eyes of cell members on her, a chill ran through her as she edged towards the Joker's cell. She paused for a moment taking in the empty room, pursing her mouth disappointedly, when something peculiar catches her eye. The pillow that laid upon the cot appeared odd, something resided underneath.

Her eyes gazed briefly, down both sides of the hallway hand swiping the pass key across the sensor, releasing the door. Careful not to disturb the setup, she ran her hand under the pillow, slowly sliding out the sketch book and gift she had given him. A wave of curiosity comes across her eyes, her fingers slipping between the thin pages revealing their content to her. To her surprise it was mostly empty, except for two pages stained with purple. She scanned the images before her, one of which seemed to be a frustrated tangle of purple titled "Chaos" another a rather odd looking shape named "true gem". Harleen's brow furrowed…..

'What?' she thought to herself bluntly. It was unusual yet, typical for this man to have created such childish scribbles, but why? Upon first glance it seemed like nonsense, she took a photo of both with her phone she knew she would have to analyse it, the very thought pulled at her curiosity. Questions flooded to her brain but now was not the time, nor the place. She flipped to the front of the book pausing to asses the page. Nothing resided on either side, her eyes narrowed, a finger tracing the inner edge of the spine across a jagged line. A page was missing. Torn away from the front of the book. Harleen took a moment to check under the pillow, turning her attention back to the book. She closed it. Loosely holding it shut by the spine, she held the book so the pages faced the floor and shook it gently. Surely enough a small folded piece of loose paper presented itself. She opened to the page of the loose note unfolding it quietly, allowing the collection of symbols come into view.

X-X-X

Her heart stopped, tears that peaked the edges of her eyes threatened to spill. Her face was passive but sad. She took a deep breath, and tucked the paper away. She left the room certain there was not trace of her presence and quickly staggered back to her office, struggling with the overwhelming flood of emotions that were striking her. Her heart had broke slightly from the sudden information she had just come across, although another part of her beamed proudly. All her analysis's had given her a haunch that this was the case, some of her theories were now confirmed. Since her first session with the Joker, she had been eating away persistently at his reluctance to let her in. To trust her. Constantly she fought with his facades, leaving her stumped each time.

Arriving to the solid brown door of her office, she wasted no time setting her computer up. Her whole body focused on the machine before her, fingers working quickly to recall every word. Every letter, and punctual mistake made from the note she had just read. Reciting the message brought sorrow and anger to Harleen's eyes. Upon reading, one would think it was an angry and heartless monologue. But she could feel the underlying hurt in each word as she re-typed it. Saving the file to her secured documents she leant back into her chair sighing deeply. "Joker, what happened to you?" she exasperated quietly, starring into her computer screen.

A sudden knock at the door brought her out of her gaze, "it's open" she called calmly. The familiar face of Dr Leland appear around the corner of the door. Harleen couldn't hold back her warm smile at the presence of her colleague. "Hi Joan, what brings you round? Tell me I'm not the only one sitting waist deep in filing work." Harleen playfully complained.

"Truthfully, if there is anyone who's gonna be waste deep in paperwork it's gonna be you." Joan teased back, amused at Harleen's situation.

"Ugh, it's driving me insane" Harleen exasperated, rolling her head back over the top edge of her office chair.

"Yeah, well, anyone who chooses to do paperwork on a Friday is bound to be _mad_." Joan chuckled

Harleen felt her hands twitch, her eyes glossed over behind the dark rims of her glasses as she laughed along with her colleague. "I know, isn't it _crazy_?" Harleen questioned lively as the laughter died off. Joan smiled weakly at her as she regained her composure, Harleen breaking her gaze to do the same. The gloss over her eyes had faded and the strange feeling within her subsided, for now.

"Ahem, so anyway. Was there something I could assist you with _Dr Leland?"_ Harleen played, resuming part of her attention to the computer.

"No, no nothing of that sort, actually it's completely non-business related." Joan said, hitching herself comfortably atop of the front left corner of Harleen's desk. "Since it's Friday, me and a couple other staff are meeting up later tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to join us, you seem like you don't get out much as of late."

Yes it was true, since her employment at Arkham her social life had taken a one way track down hill. But truthfully she didn't mind, wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before.

"It'll be fun, have a couple of drinks maybe a bit of karaoke, a bit of dancing. I heard one of the male nurses, thinks you're pretty cute." Joan enthused encouragingly.

'Is she serious? The last time I got intimately involved with one of the staff here, he turned out to be a domineering, perverted arsehole.' Harleen felt her stomach clench, a forgotten anger reigniting within in her. 'Has she seriously forgotten what happened?' Careful not to visibly give away her emotions Harleen spoke, her attention focused on the machine in front of her.

"Thank you Joan, but I am not really interested in wasting my Friday night at a pub. I already have plans for the evening." Her response was colder than expected, catching Joan by surprise. The women went to speak back but caught herself, realising her error. Joan swallowed regrettably "well, I thought I should ask, if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Thank you." Harleen gazed at her with shielded eyes, sending her off with a small warm smile. She slumped in her seat sighing deeply. She just sat, listening to the rhythmic sound of her breaths, her mind going blank and the enraged feeling in her gut slowly melting away.

She had no interest in men at the moment, of course her mind will eventually be persuaded otherwise. Men, were boring. At least the ones she was familiar with, so easily manipulated with lustful desires. But her many encounters with them have left her with the same conclusions. Just a bunch of sex thirsty hounds. Admirers of her body. Not of her. All leaving her starved, for connection and chemistry. Not that the romps were all bad. The men she had seen were all the same, driven to want one thing from her, making them easy to charm and persuade if a reward was promised. Of course there was a point she realised, she desired more. A challenge, someone who would find more use in her, other than for just her body. A man who's first intention was not to seduce her but perhaps befriend her. 'Gee what a fool I would be, to meet a man like that', she chuckled disregarding her love fantasy.

She opened her eyes, opening up a file on her desktop and stared at the screen allowing herself to read over the information laid out before her, her mind suddenly filling with opinions and ideas as she connected the information. The puzzle was coming together in a rugged and outrageous matter, and although she felt distressed about her discoveries she felt pleased with all that has been unearthed. She was sure of two things now. The Joker had an obvious tragic start to life, from her understanding his note suggested he was involved in the environment for several years. The idea pulled at her heart and she pondered if this stage of his life burdened him with his scars. Plus she was certain this Amelia figure had a positive impact on him, suggesting his scars might have come after his life with her. Both were plausible, and deep down Harleen couldn't help but lean toward his difficult childhood as being the cause.

Drawing to conclusions on her work, Harleen glanced at the clock on her computer. 'Half an hour.' She confirmed to herself. It was late afternoon, and she decided it was an ideal time to make a call. Launching her web browser, she typed in a URL link and searched for the given number. Her phone in hand ready, she dialled each number accordingly. It was a deafening wait as the line synced up, the gentle hum broke the silence of the room. A young voice, warm and lively greeted it's recipient from the receiving end.

"Hello, may I please speak with Nicolas?" Harleen asked politely, bypassing the usual booking speech given by the young man who answered.

"Oh, uh um. Yes of course, would you please hold for a moment." His voice hitched, caught off guard by the unusual response.

"Sure" Harleen chuckled lightly, 'poor kid' she thought to herself.

"Hello, this is Nicolas speaking. How may I help you?" A cheerful old voice spoke nervously through the phone.

"Hello Nicolas, nice to speak with you again." Harleen smile on the phone, as she could hear the man's breath relax.

"Evening Ms. Quinzel, how are you?"

"I am quite well thank you, I hope you are the same."

"I can confirm I am doing just fine at the moment, is there something I can assist you with? Booking a table perhaps?"

Harleen chuckled down the line, feeling his smile on the other end. "Hehe, I need your assistance unfortunately not with booking a table. Although I do want to stop by still if I can? There is much I'd like to discuss."

"That time already huh? Of course you're welcome to stop by still, closing time is at eight." His voice was hushed and cautious.

"Wonderful, thank you very much for doing this. I know it must be a difficult decision for you. I will be there at 8."

"It is not a problem Ms. Quinzel I do have one request however."

Harleen's ears pricked at the statement "Alright" she said seriously.

"What dish would you like served. On the house of course."

There was a pause between them as Harleen registered the question.

"I hoped this wouldn't be a difficult request." Nicolas chuckled down the phone.

"Surprise me." Harleen responded laughing cheerfully in response.

"If you say so, Ms Quinzel. I will see you at eight then."

"Yes eight, thank you Nicolas."

The line goes dead.

X-X-X

Friday nights in Gotham are always bustling with life, as Harleen pushed her way through the late night traffic. She could hear the familiar whirl of sirens, edging closer then fading out. The common sound of GCPD officers attempting to tackle the terrors of the night. No doubt a certain caped crusader will come to their aid. She couldn't her wonder and think of a certain green haired patient. Turning off Harleen pulled up to the small Italian restaurant she had visited not to long ago, parking in the customer car park around the side of the complex. There was a strong smell of mixed herbs and tomatoes fused together in a way that made your mouth water immediately coming from the building. Harleen glanced at her watch whilst shutting the door of her car, it was five past eight. She twisted the keys in hand and with a muffled clunk the car was secure and she hurried off inside.

The venue was as charming as the first time she had made the visit, the only difference was the decrease of people. However there was evidence that the night was busy, left over plates and dish ware was still scattered across a few of the tables. The young waiter approached her warmly, a pleasant smile upon his

face.

"Nicolas will be with you shortly, he requested you find a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Ok, thank you" She smiled at him drifting to one side as she decided where to sit. "Oh the choice' she thought as the room was empty. She settled for a clean booth along the middle of the right wall. She lingered over to the table and tucked herself into the booth close to the wall, her back to the entrance. Her fingers reached for the old leather bound book upon the table opening it to scan over her options.

"Interested in a drink to go with your dish?" The familiar old voice encouraged her head to turn.

She greeted the old man's smile with one of her own, "how does a rose Moscato sound? Not to sweet for you I hope.

"Not at all." He smiled.

Shortly he returned with a black trolley trimmed with polished silver handles and guards, atop was two silver domes and a bucket holding the rose white wine and what appeared to be an unmarked bottle of liquor. He carefully laid out the dishes revealing a traditional bolognaise, with an exquisite smell, the flavours clouding Harleen's mind making her eager to dig in. Nicolas sat himself opposite Harleen and passed her the glass of wine and poured himself a glass whiskey, she could tell by the strong aroma. Setting the bottle aside he raised his glass to her, and she met hers to his with a small clink.

"This smells absolutely divine!" Harleen enthused laying out her napkin across her lap and grabbing her cutlery.

"I promise it tastes even better" Nicolas chuckled. Watching her take a mouthful, the expression on her face replacing the words of how good it was.

"So miss Quinzel, what would you like to discuss this evening." Nicolas questioned between mouthfuls of food.

"I think it is fair to say you have some history with my patient." Harleen spoke softly, noticing Nicolas tense slightly.

"Yes, I believe it was adamant the last time you visited."

"For how long, did you know him?"

"A few years… I am going to assume you want to know what happened from the beginning?" Nicolas gazed at her with shielded eyes.

"If it saves me having to ask." Harleen's blue eyes were comforting and sympathetic, she knew this was going to be a tough subject for him, but she needed answers.

Nicolas, drank the whole glass of whiskey and poured himself another.

"Well, for starters I only new him as a boy had to be 13 at least. He was only with us for a few years. I remember the night he showed up, he was rummaging through the trash out back, when Tony noticed him. When I went outback Tony stopped me, told me to approach slowly, that's when I saw him. I was horrified, all I could see were these big scared green eyes engulfed by a mass of dark, thick dried blood. We managed to get him inside, of course it was still business hours but we shut the place anyway. He didn't say a word but you could see the pain in his eyes, Amelia cleaned him up, and glued the cuts together before giving him a change of clothes. I cant begin to imagine what he must've gone through to end up like that." Nicolas took a sip from his glass.

"He never spoke about what happened before you met?" Harleen questioned.

"No, and I don't blame him. I think he had experienced enough trauma. We did what we could to make him feel comfortable, he worked in here while he was with us. He became really attached to Amelia, she was really good with him, always knew what to say when he wasn't feeling right. I guess he was missing that kind of support and acceptance for a while."

Nicolas paused to eat more of the meal in front of him, Harleen thought back to the session she had with the Joker, it was the only time he mentioned Amelia. It suddenly occurred to her, that he only mentioned her name when she was telling him about her father. She felt a little warm at the realisation that he was sympathising with her.

"Our lives were pretty normal, until the night we went to the circus. Amelia and I decided to celebrate a non official birthday with the boy since we didn't really know when he was born. I bought tickets to the circus that night as a gift. Amelia had bought a custom engraved switch blade knife. That evening we enjoyed the show, the last quarter he mentioned he needed the bathroom so he went alone. By the time he returned he was roughed up and claimed he had fallen over while he was gone, by then the show had ended and he was adamant he wanted leave." Nicolas paused to finish his glass before pouring another.

"That is a long while to be gone for a toilet break. And to return roughed up and claim you fell, doesn't add up."

"My thoughts exactly at the time, but we didn't question it to far…. of course it wasn't long till we learned what really happened…" The old man drank the full glass long and hard, pouring himself yet another full glass.

Harleen pushed her finished meal aside and composed herself comfortably, she knew what ever would be said next was going to be something important. Nicolas sighed out a deep breath that smelled heavily of the whiskey he was downing.

"Christmas eve… We were peacefully sleeping. I remember getting up late in the night to a commotion, when I opened my door, strange men where attacking Jack. He was fighting off two, there were more so I did my best to fend them off as well. I did with one, but i struggled with the second, and he ended up knocking me out. I don't know what went on, when I woke up I saw Amelia trembling in the corner, all the men were knocked out on the ground and Jack was busy being confronted by another stranger in the shadows, business type guy with a cigar he was the mob leader of that group in the photo you showed me. I managed to crawl over to Amelia and comfort her as we watched what was going on…." Nicolas took another heavy drink, Harleen observed him with anticipation a horrified look in her eyes.

"This figure in the shadows started going on about Jack taking out a couple of his men, that's why he was back. Amelia asked Jack what he was talking about but he didn't respond, I just wanted us to disappear at that point. This man was saying he wanted Jack to work for him, to make up for his missing man. At that point he pulled out the switch blade we gave Jack. I wasn't sure how he got it but I thought back to the night of the circus, I knew from that moment, why this was happening." Nicolas drank another glass of Whiskey, coughing hard from the burn it left in his throat.

"The man insisted Jack go, but of course the boy refused. He couldn't reason with him so the man went with force and claimed that the blood shed would be on Jack's hands, again….

It wasn't even a moment, all I remember is Amelia shoving herself in front of the boy before falling to the ground. The blade had been lodged into her chest…. I couldn't do anything…. but watch, her life fade from her eyes… Jack…. me we could do nothing. _A member of your family for a member of mine_ , was all the bastard said. But I was worse off, I lost two members of my family while he regained his." The man finished his drink, the last one.

"At the time, I was filled with hate and blame towards the boy for the misfortune brought upon us. I didn't really want him to leave. But he did, for Amelia's sake to keep me safe. That night I lost my family. And I never saw that Jack again." A single tear fell down the wrinkled cheek of the old man, his eyes staring into the bottom of his empty glass.

Harleen 's mouth parted slightly, she was speechless, at a loss with the tragic story revealed to her, she didn't know how to respond.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have got you to tell. I- I didn't realise…"

"It's alright Harley." He said wiping away the tear.

"I'm sorry." She hushed guiltily reaching for his hand gripping it, and giving a gentle comforting squeeze. Their eyes met and she gave a reassuring smile despite the small flow of tears tracking down her face.

"Oh, Miss Quinzel, I think you need some ice cream." The man chuckled slightly, with hope of lightening the situation. "I'll be right back."

Before she had the chance to say otherwise he was gone. She didn't really have the appetite for any food, lifting her glass she finished the rest of the wine inside, understanding now why the old man drank such a heavy beverage.

He returned with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream placing it in front of her.

"I have to check up on some things ill be back shortly."

"Take your time, thank you."

Harleen slowly ate the ice cream, finding it really helped as she processed the information. She was truly shocked at all the events he had been through and how hard it must be for this old man. However she could now confirm, it was before the Joker met Nicolas that he got his scars. Although it opened up new doors as to why the Joker murdered a man at this circus, and what his life was like leaving with this mob leader. She finished the soothing bowl of ice cream and glanced at her watch. 9:50pm 'Christ, its late' Harleen thought to herself. She rose out of the booth and made her way to the entrance waiting by the door.

"Getting late now?" Nicolas greeted her by the door.

"Unfortunately so." Harleen apologised. "Thank you so much for tonight, I know it wasn't something easy to talk about."

"Don't worry about it, before you go though, I want you to have this." Nicolas held his hand out to her and placed a small blue box in her palm.

"What's this?" She asked as she opened the box. Inside rested a silver switch blade, with the word 'Paltein' engraved into it. "Oh no, I can't take this."

"Please, take it. You really think you can save him. I want you to have it." Nicolas said releasing her hand.

"Thank you…" She said embracing him in a comforting hug. "I promise to come back as well, only next time for that amazing recipe!" She chuckled releasing him.

"Ha ha I look forward to it Ms Quinzel."

"Please, call me Harley."

"Harley." He said.

She smiled and turned exiting the restaurant.

X-X-X

The weekend was gone before her eyes, and Monday was upon her. Harleen was particularly busy for a Monday, finalising her filing left over from Friday and retyping all her notes she had written across the weekend based on her conversation from Friday night. Her discoveries were ground breaking, although she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards, Nicolas. What he went through was tragic and she felt helpless that she could not rid him of his horrible nightmare to lose his grandchild before his eyes. She sighed quietly, walking down the hallway of Arkham. She dearly wished the Joker was back already, he would cheer her up, although she doubted he would cheer her up over this situation if he knew about it.

Finally she was getting somewhere in all of this, and it was _without_ his help. Well not entirely, if he hadn't of left that torn note in the journal she gave him then she would still be close to square one. She suddenly felt guilty for snooping through his stuff. Not that it mattered, after last week she had more knowledge than she could have hoped for and now all of a sudden she had her answers, and he was completely oblivious to this fact.

She continued on through the halls of Arkham, clutching her manilla folder whilst deep in thought, when abruptly she stopped in the hallway, releasing the folder she had cradled in her arms. All at once the motions and sounds around her faded, paper flew escaping from the folder, everything felt as if it was moving slowly. Her breathing became quiet and slow like someone had pulled the air out of her. Behind her thin black frames her eyes glossed over, while her stomach tensed with a strange sensation, synchronising with her skin that crawled excitedly.

… He's back.

 **Please like/fave and follow for more updates. Also comment/ review this chapter! Your thoughts are always valued! X**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: DC Comics, owns the major and known characters of this fic. All others are randomly made.**

Chapter Twenty Three.

"Miss, are you okay?... Miss?"

A voice echoed around her, male, accompanied by the sound of scraping paper. She took a breath, suddenly noticing the mess she had made in the hallway. A young male was crouched before her, a bundle of the papers in hand which he gradually added to.

"Are you alright, Doctor…. Quinzel?" He spoke whilst reading her security badge and returning to stand at his full height, his hand stretched out for her to grasp the papers.

She ran her eyes along him, taking the papers from his grip as she did, noticing the rumpled way his lab coat hung and the dark smudges under his eyes and his unruly hair. His breath smelt strongly of coffee, anyone would think he'd spent the night and just woke up; for a moment she pondered what he might be working on to be in such a state.

"I think is should be asking you that question, Mr?" She drew her eyes away from him to tuck the paper's into the folder he had passed her, and awaited a response.

"Oh, ah it's Professor. Professor Aborus… James Aborus actually."

"Pleasure, Professor, though I have to wonder, why you have shown up to work in such a state?" Harleen inquired, adjusting her frames just a tad.

"Shown up? Heh, miss, I never left. Been here three days straight. So, I do apologise if my appearance is not up to your _standards_." He sneered slightly.

"I meant no offence, I was just curious. Perhaps we could take a small break, you can tell me what's got you so firmly stuck in this place. I'm sure venting a little might ease your stress." She offered casually, hoping he would take the bait.

"I appreciate the gesture Doctor, but two more have just arrived and one is still alive. I have no time to waste." A slight panic etched his tone as he turned from her to recede down the hall, only to find her hand firmly gripping his arm.

"What do you mean, two more have arrived? What is it?" Her voice was serious and her gaze was hard, boring into his own tired eyes. He just stared back helplessly, his breath stuttering as if realising what he was going to face. "Professor?" She repeated.

He chuckled nervously before answering, "didn't you see him just before?"

"What are you talking about?!" The stench of his breath made her draw back, but the grip on his arm remained.

"Maybe you should come and see, since you're so curious."

X-X-X

Professor Aborus lead Harleen several floors up to the Northern Wing of the facility, where they halted at a large set of steel doors. Aborus, hesitantly reached for his security card to grant them access, the confirmation of his identity followed by the mechanical sound of the door locks shifting to open. As each lock sounded down the centre of the door, Harleen braced herself to face who was inside. Slowly the doors parted, and the echo of a laugh crept through the widening gap. Harleen's body went slack and a small disappointed sigh escaped her lips, quiet enough that the man beside her would not notice. Inside, benches lined the east and western walls some with cabinets above stocked with chemical and medications, others had machinery and computer screens mounted above them. The eastern wall Harleen noticed had a glass door. Towards the back of the room where several cells, same as those found on the patient's floor only smaller and narrower.

A few male nurses attended some of the benches washing and packing equipment, three other professors roamed the space some seated at the computers and machinery. In the centre of the room there were three bench tables each attached to wheels, two were facing the eastern side of the room with long mounds upon them covered in white sheets. The third bench was at a vertical angle, it's back facing her and the Professor, peaking out the top of the bench was a small mound of lime green hair. Cautiously the two entered the room, Aborus approached one of the professors whilst Harleen approached the man strapped to the bench.

She circled round to face him, his tortured eyes fixing on her as soon as she appeared. Harleen was lost for words at the sight before her. She lifted a hand to touch his face, the tortured eyes racing between her hand and her own eyes. His body stiffened and his breathing became harsh, quick, puffs. He steadily jerked his head away from her approaching hand. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling over when her fingers made contact to his face. She pulled away, and the man burst into a pathetic laughing fit filled with sobs. Harleen felt nothing but sorrow as she examined the red stains upon the tips of her fingers, she took a step back to examine the man fully. He was dressed in a tacky and torn purple suit with blood and dirt stains scattered here and there, a particularly large wound was evident in his right thigh as well as smaller acid like burn wounds on his hands. His hair was roughly cut, sprayed green with blotches of brown feeding through, his face was an even pale white, not from paint, but from blood loss most likely the thigh wound and trauma. Then his eyes a haunted olive green, dull in comparison to the rich red that coated his cheeks, where the signature smile was carved into his face.

Lost in thought Harleen hadn't noticed the laughing and sobbing had ceased, and the two nurses that now applied needles, wires and machinery to the man. She watched numbly, until her attention was bought by the movement in the corner of her eye. Her gazed turned to the two tables being wheeled behind the door on the eastern wall by two of the professor's.

"Haunting isn't it. The other victims have similar inflictions upon them, only they're dead" Aborus mentioned nervously, nearing her.

Despite the horrifying situation, Harleen found herself rather calm if not slightly numb.

"Were they found dead? Or die on route?" Her voice was slightly hollow as she looked at him, his face had slightly paled from the sight of the victims.

"Found dead. We'll be keeping them on ice for further analysis." Aborus answered.

"I want to help." It wasn't a question, as Harleen turned back to the man strapped to the table.

"What?" Aborus said, taken aback by the sudden statement. "No. No way. Only qualified personnel are granted access to these cases."

"Trust me, I am more qualified than you know." Harleen bit back, this circumstance was somewhat personal, and completely relevant to the case of her patient.

"I'm sorry, I know your title is doctor, but it isn't referred the same way around here. The answer is no." Aborus snapped back following right on Harleen's heels.

Harleen abruptly turned on him, "do you have _**any**_ **idea of what you are dealing with in here?** " She barked at him a full fury melting the blue in her eyes.

Aborus became furious at the hostile tone she spoke with, his fear and anger channelling his response. **"Yea, I have a fucking** _ **good idea**_ **of what we're dealing with, a psychotic murdering maniac that's on the loose! Who is violating his victims to irreversible measures beyond repair! And I'm supposed to believe you know how to deal with that!"** His arm pointed to the man struck up and she knew he didn't mean the victim himself, who was cackling at the loud discussion and gesture.

" **You have no fucking idea.** _ **That...**_ **"** Harleen pocked Aborus in the chest before sharply pointing at the mad man, who cackled a little louder at her outburst. **"** _ **That,**_ **is a face I have seen,** _ **That,**_ **something I have confronted.** _ **That,**_ **is a man who does things your worst nightmares couldn't** _ **even**_ **compare to!** _ **That,**_ **psychotic, murdering, maniac on the loose, is my** _ **patient.**_ **So, you better fucking believe I know what the** _ **hell**_ **I am talking about! You are gonna let me help.** Because you don't have a fucking clue what you are up against **."** She whispered the last part harshly at him, calming the smouldering temper she had grown.

Aborus momentarily was dumb struck… "You mean, you-."

" **BAAHAHAHWHAHAH** AHAHahahah-."

Both Aborus and Harleen looked up at the crazed man, now having an uncontrollable laughing fit his body fighting against the restraints. His arms pulled at the wires, forcing the machinery to jolt closer at the slack of tension.

"Sedate him! Now! Before he does more damage or gets free!" Aborus ordered, to the others in the room.

In a rush, two nurses stopped what they were doing and held back the man as the other professor stumbled to a draw pulling out a needle, then a vial from the cupboard above him. He fussed with the sedative and needle, his fingers shaking uncontrollably. The man still fought being held down, his legs thrashing in the air as another nurse tried to hold them down. A loud thud came and the sound of crunching bone, as the nurse who went for the legs was knocked to the ground unconscious, blood spilling from his nose and mouth.

"Sedate him already!" Aborus yelled, going for the man's thrashing feet.

The two-nurses grunted against the increasing force of the man's disobedience. "Hurry!"

Under pressure the other professor still struggled to draw the sedative with his shaking hands, Harleen watched with slight amusement, as Aborus tried to control the situation with the man's legs only to be kicked off as well, although he wasn't knocked out and returned to the legs again. The restrained victim cackled louder and louder and Harleen found herself approaching the professor at the bench. Taking the sedative away from him "go hold his legs down, if you cannot handle this" she suggested her gazed hard on his. Wearily he did as commanded, to Aborus's surprise and relief, he helped hold the legs down. Sedative needle in hand, Harleen noticed the man begin to groan, and his laughter cut out turning into a panicked cry as she approached round to the front of him, sweat gleaming upon his palish skin.

"Hold him" was all she said. As the needle contacted his neck, the whisper of a 'no', escaped his lips before he was gone.

Harleen knew that 'no' was a plea. A prayer not to send into the void of nightmares that now haunted him. She sighed heavily drawing the needle back, each of the men let go of the body and letting it slump forward. One of the nurses, reclined the table back flat and all of them gazed upon the horrific mass laying before them.

"I know, whatever he did to them may have been indescribable. But there must be something that triggers these kinds of episodes." Aborus said gradually catching his breath, the others grunting in agreement.

"Then you should start by checking everything, knowing the Joker he would use a gas form to attack his victims, see if something is in his blood. I'll prescribe him some calming tablets, give them to him only after you draw the blood. He needs to settle and become more comfortable before we can talk to him. Draw the bloods and do the scans while he's out, then put him in a cell to sleep off the sedative. We'll wait for the results and go from there."

"Agreed." Aborus said. The other's dispatching to follow out the instructions.

"I'll leave it to you professor Aborus."

"Please, call me James. Since it seems we will be working together, I'd prefer if you would call me James."

"Sure" she smiled and turned to leave the lab.

It wasn't him. And she didn't know whether to feel relieved or, or what? Disappointed? After what she had just witnessed it was difficult to know what to feel. Three victims, two dead one alive… Why? Was it a coincident, did the one alive manage to get away? Or was he saved? Perhaps it's a message? Even if that were the case, there was no way of her knowing for sure now, not with that man in this state. She knew the Joker had committed unspeakable crimes, but to bear witness even to the results after the initial conflict, and struggle to swallow that, she couldn't imagine the kind of impact being involved in the thick of it would do. It was a lot to process, and she had only a few hours left in her day to do so. Staggering back to her office a few floors below, she did what she could to reorganise the papers she was carrying along the way. She dumped the folder on top of the filing cabinet, promising to sort through it again later, and instead focused her attention on the computer. Immediately she went to the web, searching for news on the recent crimes until she found an article on the incident.

' _A series of tragic crimes has occurred today at three of Gotham City's major banks each spread significantly across the city, where super criminal 'The Joker' is said to have lead a heist on the banks in a cynical and tragic manner. Not long after 2pm a series of sirens was heard from the banks and in the surrounding streets, followed by a large blast to the sides of each building. Many people in the surrounding areas who could, rushed to safety while those trapped inside the area have been severely injured or deceased; the claimed bodies are still being identified after this massive tragic incident._

 _Gotham City Police Department who arrived too each scene not to long after the siren's sounded, have confirmed that the success of this robberies has followed through, despite the intervention of the notorious Dark Knight, who was seen at the largest venue, 'The Gotham City Bank'. Although main culprit 'The Joker' had fled the scene not long after his run in with 'The Batman' some of his accomplices were caught on site and have been taken for questioning._

 _Once the aftermath of the explosions was subdued, a sweep of the inside of each building was conducted to secure any more evidence. Officers of the police department, confirmed that three people were trapped inside the ransacked vaults and gassed with an acid like substance, causing major burns and wounds. For two of the victims it was fatal, however the surviving victim found in The Gotham City Bank, was tied up wearing a ragged purple suit, wounds to the legs and extensive wounds to the face, harbouring 'The Joker's' signature smile. Once retrieved it was evident the survivor had become hostile, and was sent to Arkham Asylum for extensive care and treatment…'_

She copied the article into a separate file. If the Joker was targeting major banks, and succeeding. Then he was planning something big, which was to be expected from the world's greatest psychotic showman. What it was going to be was a whole other mystery one she would consider thinking about later, for now, she need intel on _who_ the victims brought in were. A few searches later answered her questions. The deceased were Evelin Harper, and Conner Hepburn. All of them were the managers of the banks, likely forced to open the vaults before coming to a tragic end. Except the survivor. None of the articles had confirm his alias, and no witnesses recognise him. Left at a dead end for now, Harleen retires from the recent case to spend the last hour sorting her file once more.

X-X-X

Carefully, Harleen placed the folder into the cabinet with others just as the phone rang. Closing the draw, she turned to the device and engaged, Professor Aborus was on the other end.

"Doctor Quinzel? Hello?"

"It's Harleen, James. How can I help?"

"Right, anyway we've got the results back from the bloods, and I think you should come take a look."

Harleen glanced at the clock mounted on the opposing wall and sighed. "I finish in 10, can this wait till tomorrow?"

"It won't take long, it'll take 20 minutes."

"Is that what you tell yourself at the end of a day's work? Unlike some of us, I do like to go home. But I'll be down in five."

"Ha, ha, funny. See you soon."

The line went dead, Harleen packed her brief case and continued to lock her office, then headed a few floors up to the northern wing. She arrived once more at the doors and pulled her security card out, presenting it to the machine to scan. The machine beeped, and she awaited the sounds of each lock of the door to undo.

" _Access denied"_

"What?" Harleen said puzzled. Scanning the card again.

" _Access denied…. Access denied…. Acce- Access denied."_

Harleen grunted in displeasure, pausing for one moment before trying again.

"Access de-." Suddenly the doors opened.

Harleen frowned at Aborus, only for him to shrug in response.

"We'll get it fixed, eventually." He commented, as if that would resolve her embarrassment.

"That's fine, but next time you insist on having me here, at least have the door open so I don't have to waste my time looking like a fool." She hissed.

"Understood, on to more important matters. Here is what we discovered." He gestured to a screen with a collection of data, all was seemingly normal apart from one chemical.

"What is it?" Harleen asked.

"Joker venom, and a large dose too." Aborus claimed.

"So, he is poisoned? But if it is a large dose, he should be dead. How?"

"That's the catch, we decided to take a sample from each body to make a comparison. What you are looking at is the bloods from both the deceased victims. Here are the results from the survivor."

"So, he is still poisoned, but the dose is lower?" Harleen asked.

"Not only lower, but an altered form of venom. In this grade the venom prolongs his death." Aborus confirmed.

"And what's this?"

"That is an altered form of LSD. A hallusigenic drug on its own, but altered like this and in this quantity, would leave someone in a trance either permanently without treatment. Or heavy psychological damage even if treated, and after the trauma this man has been through… I'd say it will leave him clinically insane."

"Do you think he could come around?" She questioned.

"We could try get it out of his system without putting him under too much stress. Prescribe him somethings. Maybe hypnosis, otherwise you're the expert in that field. We don't really know how he might react, each body and mind works in its own ways." He answered.

"Of course. If he does improve, I'd like to question him. I've found some interesting information."

"Like what?"

"You do know what happened right? Why they ended up like this?" Harleen's eyes narrowed on the man before her.

"Yea, The Joker set a robbery to all the banks." Aborus answered nervously under her gaze.

"Correct. But only two of the deceased were identified to have relations to the banks. Both were bank managers. Him. No alias. No witness can identify him."

"Shit. You think it's just an innocent?" Aborus answered.

"Unlikely, when people in the area don't recognise him."

"True. Well, we'll run some more test and see if he comes around. I'll contact you if we get anything."

"Thanks, here's my number. In case I'm not in the building." Harleen passed him a slip of paper.

"I was under the impression you liked to keep work and play separate." He took the slip from her fingers folding it into his lab pocket.

"Not when an opportunity like this, is too good to pass up. Try to get home tonight. You could use a shower, and I don't think sharing with the patients is appealing to you. Good night professor." Harleen took a quick glance to the man in the cell, sitting, his face towards the back wall, before turning to exit.

"Heh, it certainly isn't appealing. Enjoy your evening Doctor." Aborus called after her, the pitter patter of her red stiletto's fading with distance. Shortly replaced by the light chuckle of the man in the back of his cell.

 **Hi, apologise for the absence, just started uni, and ive been working and overall side tracked. I wanna write some more and I've just made myself an awesome plot for this. So, I really wanna work on it. I hope you liked this chapter, please fav/like/ follow etc and it would be awesome if ya left a review I love feedback good and bad!**

 **R.E x**


End file.
